


Camgirl Asuka

by SaigaDrop



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: BIG BOOTY ASUKA, BIG DICK SHINJI, Big Booty, Booty Clapping, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Camgirl, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dick Pics, Dildos, F/M, Horse dick dildo, Huge Dildos, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Multi, NGE WITH LOTS OF LEWDNESS, NSFW, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shinji has a BIG DICK ( GONNA EXPLAIN LATER), Top Ikari Shinji, Twerking, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, best girls, cum, fake cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigaDrop/pseuds/SaigaDrop
Summary: Rather than retreating into herself and forming a mask to keep herself safe, Asuka instead don's a mask of a different sort and discovers just what her body can do!Disclaimer: This story should not be taken to represent reality at all, expect canon-breaking/bending and some OOC moments.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 86
Kudos: 119





	1. TsunderePrincess Strikes!

Chapter 1: TsunderePrincess Strikes!

* * *

  
  


Put simply, Asuka had a rough day, that was for certain. The worst in quite a while, really. It wasn’t… _not_ her fault? She had scored a solid 100% on the fourth test in a row and she might have been a little loud about celebrating. She was the youngest person in her class! It wasn’t her fault she had to be loud and boisterous and maybe a bit of a braggart so she wasn’t walked all over! 

In reality the harsh glares really did bother her sometimes, and she occasionally wondered if the scorn was worse than the condescension she would have gotten if she had stayed in the background.

So here she was, stewing in the bathroom and studiously ignoring the haze in her vision that would suggest tears coming to them before being forced away as her traitorous mind reminded her that she really didn’t have anyone waiting for her to get out, either here at school or at home either. She could stay there as long as she liked, and nobody would care.

It was just a typical day for her, always struggling to make any new friends, or at least, engage in a lengthy talk with those she could at least hang around with without feeling the need to slap their stupidity in their face. She was an elite pilot, she had to have standards! She knew her mother would be proud of her achievements, and that’s all that truly mattered.

Who needed the attention of some stupid classmates? After all, she could find better people to hang around with! All those stupid girls in class were shitty actors anyway! They kept the mask up around her, but it was so poorly done that snide comments and catty remarks slipped through, and they made little effort to hide their gossip when her back was turned. 

Asuka knew she needed better people to hang out with, and yet she often wondered who could really understand her, what she had been through? Her damn step-mother really wasn’t good for it, she was way too busy to even have a proper talk with her, and her father… well, she hated that man with all of her soul so he was right out.

She utterly despised the man for what he did to her mother, leaving Kyoko behind when she needed him the most, and worst of all, betraying her, leaving her for another woman. Said woman was the one in charge of taking care of her mother… that always made Asuka think she may have had something to do with her mother’s eventual fate, at least in part.

Interrupting her conspiratorial musings, a group of girls entered the bathroom, loudly talking about… making extra money?

Curiosity peaked, Asuka listened in.

“I don’t know, it seems like such a pain in the ass to manage your time, I wonder how so many girls make it!?” One of them commented.

“Weeell, it just so happened I’ve done some good cam-shows before myself!” One of the others revealed, “It’s just so incredibly fulfilling, having so many people watching me and praising my beauty~!” The other bimbo told her friend, bragging. Asuka could hear the ruffle of fabric as the girl likely ran her hands down her body to illustrate her curves.

Considering how starved she was for attention, Asuka didn’t immediately dismiss the idea like she normally would have. She _had_ had quite a few perverts tell her how insanely sexy her body was, so maybe she could give this a shot?

The idea build rapidly in her head, her pride, worn as a mask for so long at this point it may as well be real, flaring mightily at the idea. This was her chance to get all the attention she had always aspired for, thousands, if not MILLIONS of eyes all looking at her, admiring her looks and any of her talents! Yes~! This is what she WANTED! She would get her chance to become a beloved idol all across Germany, and soon enough, the whole world!

  
  


That, and also a chance to get some money, of course. While she was far from being poor, having something of a comfortable living situation, she could always use some disposable income of her own beyond what NERV granted her. Most of her money was locked in savings accounts for when she was older, but what she was allowed to have every month _should_ be enough to work for seed money.

Ah! This should be something fun to try for sure! Asuka could already imagine MILLIONS of silly men drooling all over themselves just by watching her shake her fat ass! Yes! She was going to become a total idol, getting all the love from those silly primates!

*******

That night, she began streaming. Nervously at first, but she picked up momentum as she got comfortable. She knew things could get fucked up if she didn’t take care, so she decided to do some practice before it all began. After all, she needed to sell the public a very specific image of her, the REAL Asuka would have to hide until the time came for the truth to come out.

‘ _Relax, Asuka! Everything’s gonna be fine… Just show off the good stuff to these people, they will love your looks…’_ The redhead beauty thought, feeling concerned about the kind of people who could watch her first stream.

Of course, she created an account on a special site for it, one which she found out was the most popular for stream quality versus camgirl payout, which could increase her chances for success. She made sure to set it up in a way no one would know who she really is, since she wanted to keep some secrecy about her identity; after all, she had an EVA Pilot career ahead of her and she had to make sure nothing could ruin it.

She had actually stopped by ‘the office’ and grabbed one of the failed prototype helmets. The design was elegant, covering her entire face barring her mouth and chin, concealing her identity through a sheet of transpari-steel that exposed the general shape of her face, and even caused her deep blue eyes to almost glow behind the glass-like material. It was perfect! It even allowed her brilliant red hair to show in it’s full glory.

With that out of the way she decided to start simple for her first few streams: simply talking about how her day went while wearing skimpy clothing. It was simple, elegant, and got people emotionally attached to her while sowing the seeds of lust for her body with casual sensuality.

Her step-mother and her… father were basically living at NERV most of the day, so she didn’t have to worry about them getting in her way. Regardless, she made sure to send them a message asking to tell her when they would be home, so she would have a heads up if they ever did come back for a while.

Her room became her de-facto studio, and she made sure to make it all look good to give the viewers the idea that she was a good girl looking for some fun! She had to use a cheap camera for now, but she managed to get lucky and find an old but functional webcam capable of 720p video streaming for cheap. She had definite plans to upgrade later, but for now the camera was fine. Likewise, she would need some new furniture at some point as well; the only thing she had that was perfect was her gaming chair, which had already been special ordered to fit her colossal bottom.

All set up, she took a deep breath, ready for her time to shine! Everything before this would become just a dream, the rest would be her new reality!

Before that though she had to finalize a name. Of course she had some thoughts of a few names for her new persona, something fitting for her, to draw in people right off the back. There were many options she came up with, like TsundereAsuka, ProblemChild, Orihime-Soryu, TsunderePrincess, all of them basically showing her Japanese ancestry. Asian girls did sell a lot, from her research, after all! And a mixed girl could easily give any man a good fantasy, which was a niche she absolutely intended to fill!

Setting her username up, TsunderePrincess, Asuka clicked the button to start her first-ever stream, feeling anxious and worried about how it could go, but pushing passed it. “Hi~! Minasan ko’nichiwa~! Guten Tag!” Asuka cheerfully exclaimed. If she wants to show her audience she’s exotic, she decided to do so by showing off her linguistic skills!

  
  


“So, you guys better get used to me around, because I’m going to beat the competition out of the park!” Asuka proudly boasted in English, making sure to make her hand movements quite over-the-top. She decides to begin the best part of her show now, letting some fine, fun, J-Pop play.

  
  


Standing up from her chair Asuka turns her gorgeous body around to show off that big, round ass of hers. All of that meat soon got shown off in front of an audience that began to slowly grow, from a few dozen, to 500, to 1,000 and counting!

All while Asuka made sure to begin moving that big, round piece of ass of hers, doing some soft, gentle movements, all of it soon jiggling like jello! The beep and blare of her subscriber count jumping up was music to her ears!

It was so easy, like taking candy from children!

*********

Most of her first two months of streaming wound up to be literally just lounging around in really skimpy clothes ranting about her day after all. Such a routine made Asuka somewhat happier, since she got a chance to escape the boring life she had and vent a bit to a surprisingly receptive audience. She quickly began to get a decent following, enough to let her begin more accounts on different social media outlets, which led to her being discovered by even more people.

Due to her massive curves and habit of using violent motions that sent her body jiggling, she gained a pretty good following just a few days after her first stream, all thanks to her damn good looks! But that was only natural, she was the Great Asuka Langley Soryu! It was only right she succeeded so well!

... Granted there were a few fans that worried her a bit too much to keep them around. But thankfully they were quickly removed by either her, or her hand picked moderators. Overall she was really happy with how things had turned out, and had even made some connections already with people she really enjoyed talking with!

*****

On the other side of the world, around a month after she started streaming, a boy returned home to his silent house after a boring day at school. 

Shinji Ikari led something of a boring life, nothing exciting about the daily routine he had. Even if his father was the commander of an organization that did… something important, Shinji had no idea personally, his own life was so far removed from that it really didn’t matter at all. His Father never really told him what he did there, or what his organization did for the world even, only that it was involved in its safety somehow.

His aunt and uncle were so hands off they flat out gave him his own guest house of his own. Not that he had any complains about that detail of his life; he preferred the privacy over having them spy on him. The freedom allowed him to explore new hobbies with relative impunity; the stipend his father sent him, far more money than he could realistically spend in YEARS, much less monthly, certainly helped with that.

Shinji spent his every waking moment alone as a result of all this though; he had no friends, his family didn’t talk to him, so he was, to put it mildly, pretty starved for attention and craved even just the bare minimum of interaction. It didn’t used to bother him, he liked being alone, but you can only be surrounded by silence for so long before your own voice starts echoing to fill the void. This didn’t really mix with his lingering sense of guilt. He had no idea why, but he felt like he deserved the isolation for some reason. After all, his father had to have a good reason for leaving him behind, right?

But now, after so long, he felt a strong call to actually reach out for others. While connecting with social media may not be the best way to do it, Shinji accepted it as a good place to start, considering his crippling social anxiety and firmly atrophied social skills. Making friends in person…. Rarely went well.

Girls at his school usually laughed at him, he looked far from the usual kind of guy they wanted. Thanks to second impact, and the conflict that was honestly still happening in most parts of the world, the average woman wanted her man to be large and in charge again. Muscled men who could handle themselves and protect those around them. That… was not exactly the kind of body or demeanor Shinji had, so he was passed over at best or ridiculed at worst.

The guys, for their part, usually ignored him; there just wasn’t really anything _interesting_ about Ikari Shinji, not enough to make it even worth the effort to invite him to parties or hang out. Shinji didn’t care for sports, he was smart enough to get by but not enough to gain notoriety, and he wasn’t particularly charming, so he was passed over universally.

But that was his school life, now he was at home browsing the internet, idly thinking about getting into maybe online gaming or something, when an ad popped up for a skeevy looking camgirl site. Not knowing any better since it was mostly in a foreign language, Shinji clicked on it.

As most of these kinds of ads work, he was rapidly redirected several different times, his ad-blocker pinging several different times before his screen finally finalized on a stream, one coming all the way across the world from Germany.

Thankfully Shinji had a decent grasp of english thanks to studying ahead so he was able to get a solid handle on what he was looking at pretty quickly. The stream was of a german girl, redhead, about his age. She was a very… animated talker, seemingly in the middle of a rant about her day while lounging around in a very loose tank top and some very short shorts. Her puffy nipples tenting the fabric of her top whenever she leaned back, and her massive ass nearly tearing the seems straight out of her shorts as they strained and stretched whenever she flexed or shifted around.

She was wearing the most intriguing mask as well, he couldn’t help but think of some Scifi game when he looked at it, but he was more enraptured by her brilliant, almost glowing blue eyes behind the semi-opaque glass of the mask. They were absolutely gorgeous and he found himself entranced instantly.

Confused but intrigued, Shinji continued watching and listening as this girl, TsunderePrincess it turned out was her username, vented about her day. At first he couldn’t take his eyes off her body, but as he listened to her words he began to feel a kinship with her. She was… well there was no other way to put it, she was arrogant as absolute hell, but she was also every bit as lonely as he was in her own way.

He found it quite interesting how such a girl like her could be that lonely, it seemed utterly insane to him! She had the looks any guy would kill for, and even her personality wasn’t truly caustic, just arrogant and assertive.

Idly listening to her in the background he followed the links in her profile and browsed through her social media. It didn’t take long to find that she too had a very distant family, and that her mother had also passed away. Judging by the amount of memorial posts dedicated to her, she missed her mother dearly; a fact Shinji could empathize with heavily.

She hadn’t been essentially abandoned by her only family like Shinji, TsunderePrincess had seemingly isolated herself instead. It was an interesting solution, one that highlighted how differently Shinji felt the two of them handled things. Shinji actually felt a bit better about his father abandoning him; if this girl could make it on her own, of her own choice, why should he wallow in guilt over being left alone for unknown reasons? There was no reason he couldn’t thrive on his own!

*******

So, slowly, over the next couple of weeks, Shinji kept tuning into her streams, developing one hell of a crush on her. He was deeply impressed with TsunderePrincess actions in her life, which she routinely talked about, but also completely smitten with her body, which she showed off more and more as she grew bolder and her follower base grew.

Shinji eventually grew comfortable enough himself to officially make an account of his own, and even threw a few tips her way, receiving some racy screenshots in thanks that he kept saved to his phone.

*******

Asuka could not have been happier with how things were going. So many people were tuning in! Every stream she got a mountain of compliments and requests, guys falling all over themselves to tip her and ask her questions or just talk with her. It was such a thrill, to be wanted by so many. She even found herself growing comfortable enough to start getting dirtier with her streams, her sexuality awakening and being explored live, on camera. She began to buy any sex toy she could afford, mostly going for the biggest of dildos and the most intense vibrators – Asuka was not a girl that did things by half!

She quickly came to realize making her streams lewder gave her a bigger profit, her fans were very vocal in proclaiming that her new stuff was even better than her previous work. To increase fan engagement she even started sending out personalized image sets for her highest tippers, which eventually needed to be turned into a sort of tier reward list because of how popular it was right away.

Asuka found herself feeling leagues better about herself, overall. It might have been petty to some, to get such a boost from other people, but she found that it worked for her. When she was at school and her abrasive attitude pushed others away, it didn’t bother her, because she knew she had legions of fans at her beck and call. In another life she might have bragged about it to anyone that would listen, but she was so isolated already that she almost felt superior NOT telling people; they didn’t deserve to know. It was her little secret to keep!

*******

Thanks to a sponsored stream, her very first one, for an onahole Shinji pretty quickly realized TsunderePrincess’ streams could be _even better_! Previously he had been a bit confused, albeit incredibly turned on, when his favourite streamer had moaned and groaned about men ‘beating their meat to her sexy body’. It wasn’t until she did a Jerk Off Instruction (JOI for short) video that he got it; his cock pulsing almost painfully as she pumped the toy up and down a realistic looking dildo, her sexy voice coaxing out a load from an imaginary man mostly off screen, eventually counting down. 

He lamented that he didn’t have such a toy, and so he was left with a pair of overly full, angry blue balls that gurgled with a need for release between his legs. After all, there was no way for him to do it himself without a toy, right?

So, with a few keystrokes he had purchased the onahole TS was centering her stream around, using her special code to get 20% off, and waited an agonizing three days for it to express ship.

Shinji actually found himself needing to purchase the toys in bulk as he quickly realized the toys weren’t quite as durable as he had hoped. They felt incredible, and the strength of his orgasms while using them, furiously pumping his meat in and out of the toy while TsunderePrincess danced around on his screen were immense, powerful enough to make him see stars! The problem was his sheer size was too large for the toys to hold up against for long. Paired with how often he was using them, they pretty quickly wore out and split in half!

*******

Asuka quickly approached the six month mark of starting her streaming career and she couldn’t be happier. Things had stabilized, her popularity wasn’t raising explosively anymore, but was a nice steady incline of new fans. That personally made her feel a lot better, as it felt far more stable and sustainable. In addition she used her intellect to manipulate the algorithms of her social media pages; dressing in the latest craze or meme-worthy outfit, posting during times of high traffic, and engaging with fans in just the right amount of hands on/hands off way to make them loyal, but not crazed zealots. There were some wacko’s, but she had plenty of moderators capable of keeping her chats and streams clear of that sort of insanity.

She felt comfortable enough to even start implementing some basic monetization features. She would charge a few bucks to turn a vibrator on for a few minutes, auctioning off clothing until she was nearly nude, personal requests for dances or little scripts to read or mundane shout outs. It was a pretty big hit.

One name did begin to stand out though. Regularly dropping surprisingly large amounts of cash on her streams and buying a good chunk of her wish list every time she updated it was a user from Japan named ‘Wanko-kun’. Her katakana was pretty rusty, but she was pretty sure it translated to Puppy.

So far she hadn’t actually gone full nude. But noticing Wanko’s constant support and how long he’d been a fan, she decided to do something nice.

*******

She had an entire segment of one of her streams devoted to rewarding him. Starting with a shout out, praising him for his support, as well as some of her other long time fans that hadn’t given quite as much, before stripping down to just a thong. Next she got out her JOI sex toy and began jacking it off with a toy, moaning and really playing it up for the camera.

To the shock and mass pleasure of her fans, instead of doing a count down to cum at the end of her JOI though, she stood up, ripped off her panties, and began furiously riding the toy, revealing her fully nude body for the first time, complete with a loud, messy orgasm and creampie from the toy loaded with fake cum. The thick white liquid splattering all over the place mixed with her own pussy juices as she squirted hard, all while praising Wanko-kun’s name and encouraging him to fill her up with his load.

*******

On the other side of the world, Shinji got home from school one day and hopped into TsunderePrincess’ stream like he always did, only to be absolutely blown away as his favourite streamer put on an entire show for him! As soon as it started he almost broke his keyboard hitting the record button to save the whole thing.

It was a good thing he did, her surprise finale had him cumming so hard he actually blacked out! He woke up half an hour later feeling so utterly giddy. He hadn’t felt bad about spending the money his father sent him on the German redhead, it was way more money than he could realistically hope to spend. But getting a personal show like that, it filled him with so much joy and validation! It was almost indescribable, the high he got from the whole experience. He had enjoyed just getting things for her, her smile when she got to wear a new outfit was radiant, but that whole show was so far above and beyond Shinji was left feeling like an addict experiencing a new fix, and he couldn’t wait to have more!

He had to pause though, this was all well and good, but what were the chances he would ever actually interact with TsunderePrincess in person? He needed something real, he couldn’t use her as a crutch forever. Maybe he should take his newfound good mood and try to socialize at school again? Maybe get himself a girl?

But where to start? Shinji knew he was painfully awkward, and his social skills hadn’t really been helped by his constant chatting in TS’s streams. It was interaction, yeah, but probably not the kind you would use around regular people.

Well… there was one person he could ask about it... but he wasn’t quite sure if it would work or not. But really, what did he have to lose? Plus he knew she knew his name, she just put on a whole show for him!

So, mustering his courage, he sent off a personal DM to TsunderePrincess, a right afforded to him by being one of her top tier supporters that he had never dared use previously.

He was wracked with insecurity as he typed though; what if she rejected his message, deleted it without looking? The mere idea of even asking her something scared him, but the idea that she would utterly ignore him or brush him off was almost crushing.

Mind made up, he took a deep breath and just let his fingers fly across the keyboard. In the end, the worst that could happen was nothing. He would still be able to stare at her sexy body and be around her in a distant way, so what was so wrong with asking for advice?

“Hello! I’m Wanko-kun, I’m a big fan of your stuff! I saw your latest stream, I even recorded it, I hope that was okay? Thank you so much for the tribute, that made me feel so incredibly good! I was hoping to maybe ask you for some advice? How do I… ask a girl out on a date? I’m so completely lost, but your streams make me want to try and get out there! I hope you’ll see this soon!” He dictated to himself as he typed. Having to repeatedly go back and fix mistakes or trim down sentences as his natural hesitance to talk to people caused him to fluff up the word count with hemming and hawwing.

Message sent, Shinji calmed his rapidly beating heart and decided to reward himself by pulling up the recording of the tribute stream.

He broke two more onaholes before the video was even over.

******

The next day, still waiting for a response from his favourite streamer, Shinji got to school filled with purpose. But who would he pursue? There were lots of girls around the school, all of them having desirable bodies he felt immensely drawn to. Hormones were rampant, bodies were blossoming, and lust was heavy in the air now that he was more attuned to sensing it, at least in a small way.

  
  
  


It was a bit shallow to even think, but most of the girls in town were the type to put themselves out as Sugar Babies for older men, or even the few Yakuza in town who fit the mold for what the modern girl becoming a woman would want; big and strong. The girls sported big wobbly titties, fat jiggly asses, or even both(!), as well as a willingness to use them. The guys at school whispered about ‘compensated dating’ being all the rage, but the types who talked about it in such tones weren’t the types who could afford such a thing anyway. So it remained a bit of an urban myth amongst most of the ‘loser crowd’ whether it was a real thing the girls did or not.

Shinji was once more wracked with indecision and nervousness though. What if he got turned down by the girls? He felt any mistake he made while telling his plan could make them denounce him for being some weirdo, forever. He knew the girls talked, he had overheard them talk about a few different guys at school who were universally agreed to be undate-able for an assortment of reasons. Shinji found himself eternally grateful he wasn’t on that list. Then again, he wasn’t on the list because he wasn’t popular enough to be brought up in the first place.

So, mustering himself, Shinji set off towards his classroom, his natural submissive nature clawing and screaming to just drop the idea and go back home to his nice onahole collection, comfortable computer chair, and eternally beautiful TsunderePrincess-chan, but before he could properly lose his nerve he saw someone who fit his desires perfectly.

Kodama Horaki was standing in the hall talking with a few of her friends. She was easily the sexiest girl in their little town, at least physically. She was at the absolute top of the social ladder, the queen of the school. Unfortunately for those ‘beneath’ her, she was not the most approachable or what anyone would call friendly.

Shinji approached, barely even able to look her in the face. His knees were shaking so hard the monumental effort of simply walking straight was making him light headed.

Kodama herself was so busy talking with her fellow bimbos, casually and loudly bragging about how much money one of her many boyfriends, this one some ‘simpering salaryman’ paid her last night at the local bar, that she didn’t see Shinji until he nervously cleared his throat behind her; the sound coming out as more of a strangled cough.

That jolted her from her topic though, at least enough to turn around and address him with a playful, teasing smile filled with just enough condescension to give a challenge to a ‘proper man’, in her eyes. “Oh? Is that you, Ikari-kun? What do you need?”

He squirmed on the spot, mouth as dry as could be, tongue far too large for his mouth. It was so fucking hard to say what he wanted to out-loud without coming off like a creep! The mere idea of _him_ trying to convince _her_ to come home with him after school was just too crazy. But… if he wanted to make this happen he was going to have to man up and go for it!

“D-Date! With me!” He awkwardly squawked. “Would you?!”

Kodama let out a surprised giggle before turning to her girlfriends. “Did this shrimp just ask me out? My ears are ringing, I couldn’t have heard him right, right?” She taunted, lips sliding into a mean smirk.

She had standards after all, she wanted her men to be properly equipped, whether that be a big dick, a wallet full of yen, or even just a comfy place to pin her down she could take advantage of and use whenever she liked!

As her girlfriends echoed her disbelief and fired off meaningless comments that were basically her own words said back at her, Kodama looked back at Shinji, who was scarlet red and swaying back and forth. Something about him always bugged her. Shinji didn’t come off like someone who had money, and yet he seemed to casually wear some of the newest brands sometimes. Never fashionably, of course, he was a male, but he never acted like the price tag bothered him. She had noticed it before but assumed his family had simply gifted him nice clothes now and then. But maybe he had something to offer? She would hear him out at least, worst case scenario and he wasted her time, at least she could mock him for fun.

Shinji, sweating bullets, felt like his insides were made of cracking glass and ice, slammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of rolled up bills and a string of condoms, making his intentions boldly clear. “P-Please, I-I want to do it… A com-” He swallowed thickly as he choked on the word, but pushed past it. “Compensated date. A-At my ho-house!

There! He shot his shot, at least he could say he tried! He’d even got all his words out!

Kodama’s perfect eyebrows shot upwards at the sheer money before her. She had no question WHY the boy before her was approaching her with the blunt offer, she IS the best girl in town. Mentally counting the bills, even roughly from just guessing how many there were, she would be set for quite a while with all that money! Besides, Ikari was painfully virginal, he would probably cum his puny little load before she even had to fuck him. This was like stealing candy from a baby-dicked loser, so easy!

After ‘thinking’ about it for a few moments; moist, pouty lips pursed in a way she _knew_ drove men crazy, Kodama responded. “Sure Ikari, you got a deal. It’s the weekend tomorrow and I could use that cash for some fun~.” She told the boy with such a smug look on her face.

Her friends, of course, were shocked by the things their leader’s response.

"Are you insane!? He’s such a fucking loser!” One of her friends exclaimed, “Even with that cash you can’t be thinking of committing that kind of social suicide, right?!”

Kodama whirled on her ‘friend’ her playful mood gone like a mirage. “Listen here you little slut, if _anyone_ finds out I’m doing this? You’ll be sucking off homeless guys in the nearest gas station for the rest of your fucking life. You’ll shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you.” She hissed.

The other girl took a hurried step back, eyes wide as saucers, her mouth firmly sealed as she nodded rapidly. She should have known better than to question the queen, her life could have been over!

Turning back around to Shinji, hair swishing gracefully, she sent him a superior, attractive smirk. “Meet me after school at the gates Ikari, I have a feeling it’s going to be your day to do the clean-up.”

It actually wasn’t set to be his turn for another two weeks, but Shinji had zero doubt it was going to be his name on the board within a few hours. What Kodama wanted, she _got_. The perk of being at the top.

Sure enough, he was assigned clean-up duty at the end of the day, an act that earned some confused looks but a happy smile from the classmate who’s turn it was going to be. Kodama spent the rest of the day ignoring his existence like usual, but Shinji shrugged that off because that was completely normal.

Soon enough, classes ended and Shinji mechanically cleaned up the classroom, his pace hurried but careful. The adage ‘you waste time trying to save time’ running through his head as he carefully avoided making accidents that would cause him to take longer before he grabbed up his stuff and quickly walked to the school gates.

Sure enough, Kodama was waiting there for him, casually chewing gum and typing away at her phone with a relaxed air, a seductive smirk on her lips as she no doubt flirted with at least one man she would be draining of some form of resource soon, via text.

“Money.” She demanded, holding out her free hand, not even looking at him.

“H-here.” He jumped, almost tossing the roll of bills on the ground in his haste to give it to her.

“Good.” She said, clicking her phone off and stashing it in her pocket. “Alright kid, where are we going? Feeling like some food before we get down to business. Pick wisely.” She warned, stretcher her arms in a way that lifted up her top to reveal her delightfully trim belly.

Shinji nervously stared at her for a few long seconds, mouth working silently, hoping she wouldn’t mind his plan for the date. “I-I want to… take you to have some dinner… at my place?” He ventured, meaning to make it a bold declaration, but it just came out as a squeaked question as his eyes locked onto her suddenly visible belly button, suddenly filled with a deep desire to stick his tongue into it.

Kodama let out a surprised bark of laughter at his boldness. “You have your own place?” She wondered aloud, full of disbelief. “And why would we eat there? I want you to treat me, or do you not understand how this works?” She snapped, surprise leading way to anger at being robbed of a high quality meal fit for her standards.

“W-Well… because, I-I feel it could be more… intimate.” Shinji managed to say, nearly choking on his own spit as his glans worked overtime in his mouth.

Kodama sighed. _‘What a sappy little loser. The shit I do for money, I swear...’_ She thought to herself. “Fine, lead the way...”

“And you’d better know how to cook!” She snapped as they set off, her own long graceful legs keeping up effortlessly with Shinji’s jerky, nervous but rapid shamble.

******

“Well shit, you actually can really cook!” Kodama exclaimed after she polished off the last of what was essentially a feast prepared for her. If she knew the little wallflower Ikari was this talented she would have booty bullied him into making her lunches ages ago!

“I-I learned a bit in my spare time…” Shinji claimed modestly.

_‘Weak, own the compliment you pansy!’_ Kodama groaned internally, but outwardly she put on a saucy smile. “Well now that you’ve fed my belly, how about we move to the bedroom and we can do a bit of filling elsewhere?”

Shinji almost jumped out of his skin as he moved to hurriedly guide her towards his bedroom, his heart pounding a mile a minute, “Thi-this way!”

Shinji’s steps faltered as a fact made itself aware to him though, in all the excitement forgot that his room was FULL of onaholes. He’d meant to throw half of them out, the toys either being too worn out and wide for him, or even outright split in half, but he’d gotten lazy. How was she going to take-

“Oh shit, you really practiced for this, huh?!” Kodama exclaimed, grin audible in her voice as she walked in ahead of his suddenly much slower pace and saw the sight of his collection.

Shinji gulped and followed after her, meekly accepting that he was just going to roll with the punches on this one.

******

The next morning, being a Saturday, allowed Shinji to stew in his bed for a good half an hour after he woke up. He was horribly embarrassed, furious, and honestly not insignificantly confused at what had happened the previous night. 

Kodama was sure to hate him, and with her scorn came communal scorn from anyone who wanted to suck up to her. It wasn’t even fair, what happened wasn’t his fault!

There really wasn’t anything he could do now though, so he decided to get himself out of bed and over to his chair. It was about time for TsunderePrincess to start streaming!

He grabbed his phone on the way and idly clicked it on to check for notifications, expecting maybe some junk emails or a stray notification from the few games he idly played on it, but his eyes bolted wide open when he saw the notification “ **TsunderePrincess has sent you a message!** ” in bold letters on his screen.

**Holy. Fuck.**

_‘No way!’_ He couldn’t believe that lovely redhead actually replied to him! He quickly got into the chat and saw the reply waiting for him. His eyes blurred across it, greedy to absorb in the information, but in his haste he was moving too fast to actually read and got a chaotic word jumble in his head before he took a deep breath and forced himself to read slower.

_“ **Guten morgen! I hope you’re having a good day! This was certainly an unexpected request, but I’m more than happy to give my number on fan some tips!** _”

Shinji shuddered, rapidly growing hard as those words drew him back to the tribute video she had made for him, sitting right on his desktop waiting for him to rewatch and enjoy. Recognition from her like that really was like the sweetest of honey to him.

_“ **So, a good way to handle yourself on a date with a girl is to make sure they feel comfortable around you! What I mean is to try and keep the mood light by making jokes. Don’t force it, but try to keep a little smile on her face at least. Next,** **be respectful** **, that should be obvious but some people can't seem to grasp it. You seem like you’ll be fine with that though, from what I’ve seen from you in my chats. And be realistic with your compliments! Nothing is worse than a creepy little sycophant. Show an actual interest in her hobbies, people love talking about things they love doing! And most importantly, have fun! It might not go great, but I’ll always be here for you, my cute little Wanko-kun.** _ _”_ TsunderePrincess replied, her message ending in a brilliant red heart that had his cheeks turning a matching color. She was like an angel~!

His cheeks quickly lost all color before gaining a green tinge though as the joy he received from getting a response from her faded to reality, and how much he had failed her. She had responded to him though, maybe she would be interested to hear how things had turned out? It was kind of an ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ situation, so he clicked on the bottom of the chat and let his fingers fly.

  
  


_" Thank you for your advice! I actually had the date already, last night in fact. It… went poorly. I think I succeeded in most of what you suggested. I really screwed up on asking her though, I’m just so nervous around girls I accidentally propositioned her like a prostitute…"_ He typed out, hitting enter without a second thought.

To his surprise and absolute delight, within a few seconds the streamer was typing a response to him. “ _**Holy scheisse Wanko-kun, that’s a really bad start! Did it end there, she slap you across the face?** ” _

That really is where it should have ended, Shinji admitted, but he didn’t really go to a normal school… _“_ _I don’t know what schools are like over there beyond what you’ve talked about in your streams, but a lot of the popular girls have older boyfriends. Wealthy salary-men, Yakuza, types with money or influence. So it’s not… completely out of the ordinary to do what we call a ‘compensated date’. She didn’t seem too angry and assumed that’s what I meant._ _”_ He grew more comfortable as he typed, his conscious mind focusing on his date to give as clear of a picture as possible, words coming out a million times better in text than they ever could in person or simply over voice.

_“ **I suppose it’s good that worked out for you then. So, you hand some flashy girl a wad of cash or something and she agrees to give you a happy ending? What happened next? You do a standard movie and dinner date before heading to a… you guys have love hotels, right?** ”_ She asked, the cultural difference making itself known.

_“We do, the concept survived Second Impact, but the town I live in is a bit too small for one to survive.”_ He explained. _“And I actually have my own house. It’s small, just my aunt and uncle’s guest house, but they’re very hands off and would prefer I sort myself out. The date I took Kodama-san on consisted of a meal I cooked for her. I was going to have us watch a movie but she kind of dragged me back to my room for sex...”_

Her response took a little while. Either she was busy, bored with the conversation, or perhaps was putting a bit more thought into the message, he couldn’t tell, but eventually the chat chimed and notified him of a response. _“ **I can relate, seems like we have that in common. I avoid my family by choice though, but they aren’t exactly fighting to make an effort… But that’s great! Or would be, if you hadn’t ended on ellipses. What happened next?** ”_ She inquired.

_“Things went really smoothly. I accidentally left my collection of toys- you know, the ones that sponsored you a few weeks ago? I have a few of them, but they keep breaking on me so I need to order more. But Kodama was kind of amused when she found them, so things kept going without a blow up. It went great until she took off my pants. She recoiled and accused me of wearing a fake penis. Things kind of spiralled out of control for a while before we tried having sex. I could barely get the tip of my penis into her before she was screaming and demanding I take it out. No matter what we tried it just wouldn’t fit!”_

_“ **If you were anyone else, I would have called them a liar, but for you I actually have an idea. You’d better tune into my stream later today, Wanko-kun, I think you might interested.** ”_ She said mysteriously after another couple minutes of silence. “ **Alright, so the bimbo wasn’t good enough, you guys eventually just give up?** ” 

_“Yeah, eventually she got angry and yelled at me and then left. I feel really horrible! I’m so sorry TsunderePrincess, you gave me all that great advice and I completely screwed up!”_ He actually felt tears stinging his eyes as he typed, the shame flooding back.

_“ **You didn’t do anything wrong Wanko-kun, aside from probably be really awkward and start on a really bad foot.** _ _”_ She said bluntly, _“_ _**Sounds like you did your best and the fault was, well… Why don’t you tune into my stream and I’ll give you a proper answer? I’ll start a bit early, just for you!** _”

She ended her request with a heart, and an unnecessary link to her stream. He had her livestream tabbed open at all times.  
  


*******

Ending the chat with Wanko-kun, Asuka ran through her pre-stream tech check to make sure everything was working alright. She felt compelled for a number of reasons to do something special for her admirer, and she had the perfect idea!

As soon as she got done making sure her camera and audio were working properly, her internet connection was stable, and getting the proper props arranged for her plans, her mind worked through what she was doing.

Was this really the smartest move? Professionally or personally? Wanko-kun was by far one of her biggest followers, so professionally she was catering to the biggest source of income; that made sense. Personally was another matter. She found herself oddly enjoying her chats with Wanko-kun. He was a nice change of pace from her slavishly devoted fanbase. They went on and on about her body and how much they came watching her or how hard she made them. If the site she used to chat with people allowed the customer to send pictures (A permission she could grant, but never felt a need or want to) she was sure she would have gotten mountains of them by now.

But Wanko-kun talked to her like a person, just a friend he happened to be infatuated with, about real issues in his life he was honestly coming to her for help with. His interest in her seemed so much more genuine than the vast majority of her other fans, it was a really nice feeling. 

On another personal front, she almost saw her fanbase as a family, or maybe simply a community she was integral to. It made her feel so good and important to please her fans, dress in requested outfits, read lines that meant things to people. It might be shallow to some, but it really meant alot to her she could bring joy to people, and it sounded like Wanko-kun could really use a cheering up!

She nodded to herself, this really was a win/win idea from every angle. Always so nice when things were so cut and dry.

Properly prepared mentally and physically, Asuka slapped on a nice subtle layer of lip gloss to give that extra little pop and then slipped on her mask, the shiny glass matching her lips in a ways she found very aesthetically pleasing. 

Taking a seat in her chair and getting comfortable, adjusting her collar just a bit lower to get some cleavage visible, Asuka tapped the button to start her webcam and waited a few seconds.

Smiling mischievously in earnest happiness, she greeted, "Guten morgen! You guys ready for this? Now I have something a bit special this time. I was just talking with one of my lovely fans and he had a bit of a problem.” She threw in a cutesy pout before it morphed into a sexy, smug smirk. “You’re just aiming too low, going after lower quality women! Set your standards higher! You need a real woman, a piece of heaven like me!" She boasted, puffing out her chest, causing her hardening nipples to tent against her thin top enticingly.

Her boast complete she, with the grace of an acrobat, showed off her flexibility by flipping up and over the back of her chair from her seated position before sliding the chair out of the way, revealing to the camera an absolutely _massive_ dildo, easily the size of her own arm. 

She cocked her hips to the side, highlight her silhouette and revealing more of her massive, pale cheeks to the camera. This also gave away that she wasn’t wearing anything below her waist, simply a white tank top, which was quickly discarded. Normally she kept her clothes on for longer in her streams, letting the anticipation build, but for this show she wasn’t concerned about manipulating analytics. "Now, TsunderePrincess doesn’t make idle boasts! You guys better watch this, because I'm gonna take this absolute UNIT inside me!" 

Her announcement was met with a sea of emoji’s and a few scattered messages praising her or egging her on, or both. All so expected she didn’t even bother doing anything but glancing as the chat flew by from so many posts at once. 

Back in his room Shinji gasped in delight, pupils dilating like they were trying to absorb the entirety of the incoming show. His pants had long since found themselves around his ankles, his underwear a bit higher, held taught by his spread legs, just below his knees. His hand gripped a rubbery toy so tightly his fingers sunk into it, which he was using to saw his cock in and out of. He wanted deeply to jerk with reckless abandon, but held himself back because he knew the pure pleasure of a good edging. It also felt heavenly to unload the same time his favourite redhead did, and always tried to match up their releases.

He lost the battle against his willpower and his hand and hips did speed up as TsunderePrincess balanced herself over the toy, her beautiful, thin pink pussy lips less parting and more being bulled inwards from the _massive_ , slimy dildo. 

Back in Germany Asuka released a moan to mask her trepidation. This was… a little much, in all honesty. The dildo she picked was intimidating just to look at, but steadily going inside her with no end in sight? She was very glad her holes saw regular intrusions from similar, albeit smaller, toys, that was for sure!

She had a job to do, and she was going to do it. With a few grunts she tried to mask as seductive or erotic, she steadily worked her way down the massive toy. By the time she reached the midway point she was actually worked up enough to start getting into it, and the sounds she was making started coming much more freely.

A few minutes later, with a quiet clap of her meaty ass, Asuka hit the base of the toy without even realizing it! 

Turning over her shoulder towards the camera she gave it a seductive wink before she started working her hips hard, pounding her wide lower half up and down the last six inches or so of her toy, filling her room, and stream audio, with her clapping ass and the wet, slick sound of her greedy pussy.

Shinji, and everyone else in stream could only helplessly beat their dicks at the pace the German beauty took the dildo on, the Japanese boy moaning particularly loudly as he knew that wink was just for _him_! 

She really did it, she took every single inch of the toy. Not only that, but she was going absolutely wild on it! His dick was throbbing like made, and a second hand joined the first on his toy as he jerked it up and down his lengthy shaft.

He didn’t have to hold back, he knew Tsundere’s moans almost by heart by this point, he knew she was close.

His body tensed and his cock almost vibrated within the toy as he came explosively, his deep grunt only matched by the squeal as TsunderePrincess bottomed out on the dildo she was riding and came, just as messily as he did.

Once he was all finished and blinked away with stars in his vision, normal for a particularly good release thanks to TsunderePrincess, Shinji casually tossed the onahole over his shoulder, the toy having split in half from his release. It was so routine at this point he, in the same motion, grabbed a fresh new one, already unboxed and unpacked, and slipped it right on.

Once she got done cumming like some fountain, Asuka cleaned herself with a nicely warmed towel she had set aside for exactly that purpose before tossing it into a hamper nearby. 

Her little performance done, the next few hours of her stream were her standard faire, before she finally made her big announcement.

"Okay guys, so an idea came to me right before I started the stream that I really think you guys will like!" The redhead beauty announced with an impish grin.

Shinji felt his cock twitch and bulge in his hands, both in response to the announcement he knew was coming, but also from the challenging look on her face. 

"An admirer inspired me to do something special for you all! A little contest to find… _THE_ biggest cock among all of you!" The redhead exclaimed with a giggle, knowing this would get the attention of her more macho and competitive fans like few other things could. 

Shinji knew he _had_ to win. TsunderePrincess had challenged him directly in their talk! Not only that, but he had accidentally made some pretty bold claims, so he had to back them up or she would lose trust in him!

He spent the next hour brainstorming while TsunderePrincess continued her stream, idly jerking off and blasting his poor abused floor with another two loads.

She’d announced the deadline for the contest was the next evening, essentially 24 hours from now, so he had plenty of time. It was ironic, the incident with Kodama had made him start to think about how to make himself smaller, or at least not reach full hardness so he wouldn't be as intimidating to women, but his crush was asking him to absolutely ignore that and do the exact opposite. She WANTED to see him as girthy and monstrous as possible! Not only see it, but in his wildest fantasies, if he ever met her, he now knew first hand she could absolutely handle every single inch of him too. 

Thinking of the best way to do it, the answer was as simple as sliding his mouse a few inches and clicking a video. The tribute stream she’d done just for him still sent him into an absolute frenzy, even after so many rewatches. With some very simple video editing he also linked that together with Tsundere’s performance with the dildo earlier and made himself the perfect jerk off tool! Setting them on repeat, Shinji got to work, jerking himself like mad to the sight and sounds of his crush, but dialing it back every time he approached release.

It was utterly maddenly, but picturing the look on her face in his mind (which almost had him spilling his load more than a few times), was all the inspiration he needed and within an hour he was as big as he had ever been. His cock was a veiny monstrosity, visibly pulsing with need, riding atop his bloated balls.

Quickly taking a dozen pictures from a bunch of different angles, an idea struck him.

Setting his phone from ‘snapshot’ to ‘record’ mode, he grabbed a familiar red shaped onahole and pulled up the tribute stream, playing it in the background of the shot as he made a little video response of his own. With a deep grunt followed by a strained whimper, Shinji caught on camera every pulsing blast as he utterly painted the underside of his desk with his thick jizz.

Heart racing, he clicked back to TsunderePrincess’ page and followed the link to the submission box. Dragging and dropping the needed files, he signed his name and hit enter, giddy feelings of excitement coursing through him.

The next day came in Germany, without much of a wait, and Asuka was ready to check her Dms to see what kind of entries she had received. First off she took a morning shower though, had to be nice and clean for her fans! For this show she threw on a thin pair of boyshorts and a loose tank top, her go-to outfit for streams, and sat down to begin looking.

And boy did she get a response! Not opening anything yet, even her incredibly high expectations for the number of entries was way off. 

She skimmed the names, looking but refusing to admit she was looking for one username in particular. She was immensely pleased, and fairly curious to find that the file size for the folder containing Wanko-kun’s entries was larger than everyone else’s, but she decided to let it slide. She never did put any rules on what kind, or how many entries a person could make, and the program organized them so nicely it wasn’t that big of a deal if one of her larger fans happened to be a bit… overzealous.

Later that same day, on the other side of the world, Shinji finished eating some ramen he had made for himself and forced himself to slowly walk back to his room, instead of getting there in the mad dash he wanted to. It was time for TsunderePrincess’ stream! 

He was every bit as excited about what TsunderePrincess’ reaction would be to his pictures, not to mention his video. He was really nervous he had overstepped actually, yes she hadn’t set many rules but perhaps he had violated the spirit of the contest? He supposed he would find out very shortly though…

The stream began with applause of a sort, the camera coming in on TsunderePrincess’ legendary ass bouncing up and down, jiggling wildly and making a loud clapping sound; a primal noise that had Shinji’s half hard erection shooting skyward the second he heard it. 

"Hello, Guten morgen!" The German hellion flipped around and greeted the camera, the viewers getting a good look at her almost glowing eyes beneath the mask, as well as the slight reflection of the ring light the streamer chose to use. "So… it’s time to declare the winner of the Dick Contest!" She declared, throwing her hands up in the air, sending her modest bust jiggling. 

Reclining in her chair in a nice, relaxed position that proudly displayed her aroused nipples through her top, Asuka opened up the folder containing her fans’ entries.

Shinji fretted and worried about the results as he saw his crush react to her other fans. Her mouth made an impressed little O at some, while others were brutally laughed at. Some she even mocked, though judging by the comments she made about signage in the pictures and the comments section of the person who submitted them gushing praise, that was _exactly_ what the entrant wanted. 

Shinji sighed, shoulders relaxing quite a bit. He shouldn’t be too worried, even if he wasn’t the biggest or the best, the reactions were incredibly sexy, and he even saw the comments bursting with new meme images of TsunderePrincess’ various expressions. Even a few of the mods were getting in on it! The chat lit up with new, official emotes either taken of, or designed off the expressions of screenshots taken over the period of the stream.

Shinji himself actually giggled at the funny, over-the-top reactions the German beauty made. She was playing it up, clearly, but it made for a hell of a show, one Shinji was actively participating in, well in his element! 

Asuka took her time responding to her chat, milking every entry either with a reaction or a short, one on one interaction with the fan who sent it in if they were a username she recognized.

The chat noticed her shifting in her seat, but most wrote it off as part of her reactions, only a scant few recognized it for what it was, and judging from the silence in the chat on the matter, they were keeping it to themselves.

TsunderePrincess’ lewd expressions took on a new level as she began cooing at the last of her entries however, her gentle gyrations going from subtle to chair creakingly rough, visibly leaking out pussy juices clean through her panties, enough to be easily noticed!

Many of the men watching the stream began to wonder _what_ she saw to make that kind of reaction; this was just something totally unexpected, but Shinji knew something was up, and his suspicions were hard confirmed when she winked at the camera.

It seems she saved the best for last! A fact given away as she closed down the archiving program without comment and sensually began drying herself with a fresh, warmed towel. 

Slowly finishing, she began the most tension-filled moment of the show. "Alright! Now that I’ve seen all of your dicks, the time has come to announce the lucky winner!" The redhead proudly boasted, making her modest tits shake in the process. Shinji just hoped he won, he’s always been so pessimistic he’d never entered contests before, much less won one!

Even if he didn’t though, he could take solace in the knowledge that TsunderePrincess put on this contest thanks to an idea from him, so at least he was able to cause something to happen?

"Well, because the last reaction is the one that got the most comments… and I personally loved the look of that fantastic monster of a _schwanz_ , I declare the winner to be…" She took a deep pause, taking her sweet time prepping a pre-prepared drum-roll sound effect.

“Wanko-kun!" The redhead babe announced with exuberance, throwing up a double peace sign she held sideways over her masked eyes, throwing a bit of Japanese flair into it for her, now proven, _biggest_ fan.

Looking at her gorgeous body and cutesy pose had Shinji feeling really good, in a way he’d never felt before. His cheeks turned red and his dick began to throb against his belly in great heaves, immensely hard and literally pulsing with need. Shinji _had_ to thank TsunderePrincess for this!

And so he did, mouse shooting across his screen to send her a private message, continuing their conversation string from earlier.

Between his rapid breathing, flushed body, and almost light headed levels of giddiness, typing was difficult, but with plentiful applications of the backspace key he accomplished something approaching proper japanese.

_"Thank you so much! This is just the best thing someone has ever done for me!"_ A very excited Shinji typed down, still not believing it was happening.

"And now the winner gets a reward, as promised. A fine collection of onaholes, a file with the _BEST_ scenes of my stuff so far, and the privilege to see any pics of me in advance!" The redhead told her audience, setting off a round of jealous emotes in the chat occasionally mixed in with congratulations messages to Wanko-kun from people who chatted with him in the streams regularly.

Overwhelmed, Shinji decided to default to what he usually did; take care of his raging boner! Putting his hands to work by moving them up & down on his large, meaty cock he got so lost in fapping he couldn’t see on the stream that TsunderePrincess was making something special, live on stream; the first of his incoming reward.

The ping of a new message incoming snapped him out of his trance though, and he got an eye full of something that made his balls get so _full._ A familiar, gorgeous German pussy, looking perfectly wet, inviting, and perfectly shaved clean, gleaming delectably! Not even needing any other of the rapidly incoming images, Shinji’s eyes locked onto the sight and rapidly brought himself to a messy finish, for once not caring about needing to clean it up, he actually blasted his load straight at his computer monitor, utterly basting TsunderePrincess’ virtual pussy!

  
  


Well… cleaning that will be easy for sure!

**********

And so, the weekend actually went pretty well, despite what happened with Kodama, Shinji spent most of his weekend hours with TsunderePrincess, enjoying every single one of her shows, going through the archive she had sent him of her content when she was offline.

He really enjoyed, no, _LOVED_ the idea she had of doing shows with the huge collection of dildos she had amassed, surprising him with all of her skill in managing to take such long and girthy toys. It was like a pavlovian response; any time she would bottom out on a dildo she would always look straight into the camera and give a little wink, one he _knew_ was directed at him, and he would immediately blow a massive load, without fail.

And much to Shinji’s joy he actually found himself getting her attention. Over the next few days and weeks he would send her messages, casually chatting with her and asking about her day and what she was up to, as well as sharing about his own life. It didn’t take very long at all before it was completely normal for the two to chat for hours, before and after her streams. Shinji couldn’t have been more overjoyed at having a chance to talk with her, and found himself massively looking forward to every new day as a result.

He didn’t know what the future would hold for TsunderePrincess and himself, but he really was looking forward to it!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Okay so.... this is my first story in A LONG time, as well as my first Evangelion one too. Took awhile to find a good idea, and so, this idea for an story got picked! 
> 
> Very VERY special thanks to my friend Slicerness, who helped me out a lot with the writting and editing, as well as encouraging me to not give up!
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Did my best on this, so tell me where I can improve on!


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka's streaming career truly begins to gain momentum, and the redhead finds a kindred spirit in one of her biggest fans.

Chapter 2: New Friends

\----------

A new week began for Shinji Ikari, just a regular teenager who lived in a little town close to Nagoya, one of the few that managed to survive the mess that was Second Impact with almost no change at all. Not that anyone was aware of the truth behind the sudden environment changes, of course, but the story everyone was told worked well enough for the masses.

The town of Tsutsujidai managed to make something of a living because of the close location to the coast, which allowed snorkel tourism to the submerged ruins of Nagoya and the surrounding areas, as well as fishing. Of course, the peace the little town had built up was slowly beginning to decrease as tourism flourished, and more fishing companies set up shop in the area.

His uncle was involved in the local fishing business, in fact, being the owner of one of the fastest-growing companies in the area; but those were just idle side thoughts that were of no real interest to Shinji. Rather, he preferred to focus on all the damn good videos a certain German hottie was pumping out. 

Monday had arrived, and so school was on the agenda once again, making him leave his semen scented room and return to his normal self. He wasn’t particularly excited, since he really didn’t have anything to look forward to, but he mustered the effort anyway. All he had left to do was pass his tests, and stand up to any bullying Kodama and her cronies put him through. 

Shinji just wanted classes to be done so he could go back home and wreck a few more onaholes while watching his favourite redhead booty-clapping, but as soon as he began to think about his crush and his attention drifted away, he got a clapping of a different sort! Namely the kind that involved a delicate palm coming from one of Kodama's girlfriends. It happened so quickly he simply didn’t have time to react as the ganguro stood before him, glaring daggers at him.

"You… little piece of loser trash!" The girl shouted at him, while their other classmates just stared with disbelief, hurrying to leave, lest they be drawn in too. If someone as docile as Shinji was being targeted, then clearly anyone was fair game! 

"What the hell did you do to Kodama!?" She hissed with anger, an expression quite off-looking for a girl like her, only made worse as she kicked him hard in the shin, knocking him to his knees in pain.

"W-What are you talking about… ?" He responded, absolutely confused by this development. All he wanted to do was just try to get away from this.

"Do you think I’m stupid or something?!” She squawked at him incredulously, calling him out on his supposed confusion. “What the hell did you do to her?!" The ganguro demanded.

"J-Just listen to me…" He stuttered, painfully getting to his feet and looking the ganguro in the eyes. The girl just growled at him, not wanting to really hear him speak but accepting that he would need to if she wanted answers. "I didn't do anything to her, we had a date and it ended poorly. Nobody got hurt, she got paid, she just wasn’t happy…!" He did his best to deflect, giving away nothing. If Kodama hadn’t told one of her friends any details, he sure as hell wasn’t going to earn her ire by doing it!

The girl just gave him an annoyed look, not really buying any of his crap, but unwilling to push for details when Kodama herself had been firm on not giving any. It would be useful to have the information as blackmail, but she already made a scene, Kodama would ruin her if word got out she interrogated Ikari instead of just confronting him in defense of her ‘friend’.

"I don't believe you… but, I'm going to leave you be, for now!” She snapped the last two words, jabbing his stomach with her fingers. “I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit, so watch your back Ikari. I got my eyes on you!" The ganguro huffed, sending him a poisonous glare. "If you do something stupid, I'll make sure you _suffer._ Is that clear?" 

All Shinji could do was a shyly nod in agreement as the ganguro just scoffed at him and began to walk away from the scene. 

Shinji slowly shook off the feeling of fear and confused tension, watching her figure as she left, despite his negative feelings for Kodama’s friend, she still had one hell of a figure. Internally he felt the tiniest of smirks growing though. _"Well… I think TsunderePrincess is better anyway…"_ He thought with incredibly well hidden delight. 

As he began walking away he internally created one rule to follow for the next few weeks: avoid Kodama, and not mess with her or her girls either. Really, it was easy to follow. After all, he was at the absolute bottom of the social ladder anyway, easily below notice unless he did something to stand out. Plus, he had no reason to do anything but go with the flow at school, his attention was on a certain German beauty with a colossal ass anyway!

He eventually found his way to his classroom, another regular day at school waiting for him. Just like before the dramatic confrontation, he was just excited for the classes to end so he could talk with TsunderePrincess some more.

\----------

Across the world in Berlin-II, Asuka was dealing with her own issues. She was scheduled to have dinner with her family. Many would say Asuka had a serious case of "First World Problems", given her status among others, and yet she was far from what such a superficial term would imply. 

Asuka had seen on her own how messed up the world had become, how much people were suffering, while those who could help were failing at their job; her family's position at NERV basically gave her an even closer look at all of that, always having to listen to some old idiot talk and _lie_ to the masses about what the organization was doing. 

Deep inside of her, another reason Asuka wanted to become the _best_ at piloting an EVA Unit was to help others, save those in danger from the upcoming threat humanity would face. She didn’t exactly know what that threat would look like, or how powerful it may be, her clearance level wasn’t _nearly_ high enough for that, but she would be ready to defeat it once it arrived. 

But right now, Asuka's thoughts were stopped when she heard a familiar voice called for her. 

_"Asuka, time for dinner."_

It was her father, his blunt tone being so typical for him it didn’t cause any kind of reaction at all. 

Of her parents, Asuka did notice he put in the most effort to get along with her; her step-mother is just so distant, even cold and occasionally acidic… That alone brought her memories of what happened to her real mother, something she wished at times she could forget, but at the same time couldn’t because those happened to be among the clearest memories she had of her mother. All the happier, older memories that involved better, more pleasant times were blurry, harder to remember well. 

In response to the call Asuka began to get ready for dinner. She put on a light, white shirt with no buttons, long enough to cover the booty shorts she was wearing, always hugging her fine ass real good. It was really impossible to fully hide, but she made an effort because when she ‘showed off’ her step mother was particularly caustic while she was around.

That accomplished, Asuka made her way to the dining room, whereupon she saw her father getting ready to serve dinner. 

Her step-mother, as always, was busy checking her phone, trying to reply to any message she got from NERV. Thankfully, that meant it was most likely going to be an entire meal where she ignored Asuka’s presence, which was A-okay with the redhead.

The woman had voiced, when she thought Asuka was out of earshot once, that she always felt weird having to live with Kyoko's daughter; she felt even worse thanks to the fact that she began to date Asuka's father when Kyoko was on her last stages, when her mental health had deteriorated in ways no one had ever seen before.

It was a pretty hefty social faux pas, and Asuka was the only one outside the two of them who knew exactly when they had started dating.

Asuka, for her part, never gave too much care to her stepmother, seeing her as a bad replacement to her real mother. The woman never tried to act like a mother anyway, so she felt the apathy was mutual. Asuka chose to spend much of her life focusing on training to become _the best_ EVA Pilot, pushing her body to its limits, instead of paying attention to her family situation. 

Asuka just wished she could have her mother back with her… to feel her hugging her like she always did when they visited the sunflower fields in Bavaria. She really loved to feel the fresh air flow against her hair, how her mother just watched her run around with a fond beatific smile. Such sweet, precious memories were what she wanted back, she no longer wanted to suffer from all her bad ones.

All of that aside, Asuka expected dinner to be good, She would just get it done and over with so she could get back to her stream, her fans, and her growing unexpected friendship with one Puppy in particular.

Bratkartoffeln: fried potatoes served with bacon, was the main meal of the night, alongside a side of rouladen: bacon and onion wrapped in beef, to add more to the dinner. And for dessert there was some nice apple pie, with ice cream so it could be enjoyed à la mode. For the redhead, she personally felt the extreme focus on meat, fatty meat at that, was a bit excessive, but her father was a man with simple tastes, and on the few occasions he was home he wanted very specific meals.

Asuka's thoughts, and completely against her earlier guess, were soon interrupted by the dry tone of her stepmother's voice. "Is she really going to have dinner with us?" The dark-haired woman said, finally moving her head up to look at the redhead, the grim reminder of Kyoko's existence. 

Asuka felt her hackles raise, her lips curling back in disgust in response. "Yes, I _am_ going to have dinner with you two in _my_ house. Got a problem with that?" Asuka growled at the older woman across the table, placing her hands on her hips. This had the accidental side effect of causing the shirt to tighten on her waist, revealing the figure the baggy top camouflaged to a degree; a sight that caused the older woman to glare even harder, envy in her eyes. 

No response forthcoming, and the man at the table seemingly refusing to speak or even refute Asuka’s claim, the redhead chose to sit down and begin eating. 

She sent occasional looks his way as she thought about his silence. He already had enough stress thinking about the upcoming plans for Unit 02 and the paperwork related to it just for getting a transport to Japan; NERV was becoming infamous for how much paperwork that was required for the simplest of things, down to and including what sodas were stocked in the vending machines in the cafeteria.

Asuka did her best to not focus on her family. She wanted to be in a good mood for her upcoming camshow. Her cam-shows were always a good way to forget how boring her life was, the lack of emotion in it, of personal connection. She’d seen enough of her ‘colleagues’ where the girls faked emotion, doing cosplay of popular anime or video game girls they didn’t like, didn’t know, or didn’t care about just to get an easy buck from horny fanboys. She tried to avoid that, all she wanted was to feel good, to interact with others in ways she would have been ashamed of doing in college because of her haughty attitude and self enforced expectations. 

That level of dedication and humanity was already bearing fruit! She found someone to talk about her more intimate stuff with: Wanko-kun. 

With those thoughts bolstering her, what would have been a painfully silent, intensely awkward and charged meal, turned into a blur as Asuka ate quickly but quietly before standing up. 

She paused for a long moment there, looking at the two people across from her. Her mind’s eye full of the phantom faces of her fans and the thriving community of her streams, the two before her were so casually unimportant it was easy to forget her animosity, in a way. “Have a good evening.” She said quietly, before turning on her heel and walking back to her room, writing the two off completely as she moved on to far more pleasant pastures.

With a badly contained squeal a wide, happy smile appeared on her face as she entered her room and began setting up her stream equipment. This was where she belonged, this was where she was happy. This and her pilot seat were the two places she could be the real Asuka Langley Soryu, a fact she wouldn’t soon forget!

And soon enough, she began to get her stuff ready for a stream to make her followers cheer her up for the night, and she _knew_ Wanko-kun would be around, that cutie knew exactly how to make her smile!

The following stream was really surprising for the redhead. Her fans just seemed to sense how down she was, despite her best attempts to bounce back after the meal with her family. The majority of the stream was spent chatting with them, joking and laughing and socializing. She showed off of course, doing a few fan-submitted challenges to give some solid jerk off material, but for the most part she bonded with her audience. It might not have netted her a great deal of money, but after the fact she mused that it was exactly the kind of show she _needed_. Asuka wasn’t really in this for the money anyway, and her massively improved mood seemed to lend itself to that fact too. She bid most of her fans goodnight at the end of her show with a wide smile and misty eyes.

Falling back onto her bed aftward, Asuka laughed happily. “Yeah, I think this was a good idea.” She said, wiping her eyes.

The ‘ping’ sound of a new notification caused her to reach over and grab her phone off her nightstand, her smile widening to see Wanko-kun had sent her a message. 

_"Hey! I hope you're feeling better now!"_ Wanko-kun's message, as always, filled Asuka with a nice, warm feeling of appreciation. He never made demands of her or seemed like he interacted with her for any ulterior motive beyond a genuine desire to interact with someone he was immensely attracted to. Chatting with him had turned out to be a fantastic stress relief and very enjoyable, a perfect way to distance herself emotionally from her family encounter earlier too.

_"Danke! I feel better now”_ She replied, before deciding to add a bit more detail. _“Same shit different day, as the saying goes. Life is definitely going be getting a bit strange in a few months, I’m moving to another country because of my family's work."_ Asuka finished, smiling wryly. Of course, given the kind of work she would be doing in a few months she decided not to be too specific about it. 

On the other side of the world, Shinji was enjoying another steamy compilation of the best shots from Tsundere's streams. It was a series of the highlights from her latest stream, being put together rapidly by her biggest fans. Since this stream had been a relatively wholesome one, the series of clips reflected that, but that didn’t mean it didn’t have any naughty bits to speak of. 

As one of the highest tier supporters, Shinji had access to certain camera angles very few others did, so his additions to the compilation were certainly appreciated. Shinji himself had been the one this particular stream to spearhead the tips that caused Asuka to briefly dip into doing lewd content: specifically a nice blowjob to a Kaiju-sized dildo, content that had him painting the wall with a thick line of sperm.

_"Well I hope the move goes well, and there are as few complications as possible. Hopefully you’ll move to a place with a good connection and lots of space!"_ Shinji typed back, his good nature shining through easily. This foreigner had been friendlier to him than any girl in town, it was easy to let down the walls and wish her well. It still blew his mind that he could even do this! Given how technology had managed to develop despite the mess of Second Impact, it was miraculous he was able to not only meet, but directly interact with a nice babe like her.

Seeing his message, Asuka was hit with an idea. Further developed as she remembered her recent little contest, which her chatting partner had won handedly. _"So hey… how about a private show just for you?"_ She typed as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. 

Shinji, on his side, was instantly red as a tomato as his pulse sped up. That was so sudden! He wasn’t ready for this, not mentally prepared at all! The hottest girl on the planet, offering him a private show?! It was something literally straight out of his wet dreams!

_"W-Wy is tat?!"_ He replied back, so shaky his fingers missed a few keys. 

_"Tell you what, you can ask me to show you_ **_anything_ ** _you want! Buuuuuut…"_ Asuka replied back grinning like a shark as her mind worked out a fun little ‘date’ with Wanko-kun. _"All you have to do… is show me that beastly cock of yours~"_ She completed her request with one of her custom emotes, one of her own face doing a chibi little ahegao. 

On the other end of the chat Shinji read the line and, so used to hearing her voice and seeing her make such faces, mentally read the message in her voice like she was saying it right into his ear. An act that had him yelping and tensing, his balls churning hard to send an explosion of thick, smelly jizz all over his massively abused wall and floor.

He recovered after a few long seconds of deep breathing, intent on at the least getting call enough to get his hands to work. Breathing heavily and groaning softly as his cock still leaked in fits and spurts, stil hard as a rock, he typed, roughly, _"Arr y ssre??"_ Cursing as his fingers still refused to get with the program.

_"Of course! I think my BIGGEST fan deserves a nice little treat, just send me a video call request when you're ready. I want that cock nice and fat for me~"_ Asuka replied back, this time adding the classic eggplant and water spurt emojis.

Shinji, on his side, felt a sudden, overwhelming desire to hide his face. He knew TsunderePrincess wanted to see his cock, but what if she thought his face was ugly and she backed out of the call the second she saw him?! He quickly stood up from his chair, briefly stumbling from the sheer amount of blood flooding south, and began to look around his sperm-painted room.

Maybe one day, after they became closer, Shinji would feel comfortable exposing his face to her. But right now a black surgical mask he used for cleaning dust, and a red “Get Smoked” baseball cap he had laying around would work perfectly. 

Hurrying back into his chair and adjusting his camera mostly on his groin, Shinji’s thin fingers danced up and down his shaft a few times, teasingly, thinking about his dear TsunderePrincess and her lewd ahegao face.

As a result his already monstrous cock swelled further, pulsing veins expanding along its length, the skin steadily reddening, and the head turning an angry purple color. It was easily the hardest Shinji had ever been, and he felt like it was exactly what his crush was looking for, so he clicked the ‘Video Call’ button and waited with baited breath.

After a few brief seconds of connecting, his screen was filled with the incredible image of Tsundere's neat, bra-less breasts giving a little neat bit of cleavage, making his cock quake with need, something attention grabbing enough to make TsunderePrincess stare. _"Hey there~! You seem to be quite excited, huh?"_

Shunji just groaned at the intense feeling of his dick throbbing against his hand, as his colossal sperm-tanks made loud noises, sperm production increasing up to 11! _"J-jus… doing my best for you! You… look great…"_ Shinji managed to say, as he had a neat view of Asuka's curvy, yet athletic body. 

For sure, in previous streams, many would comment on Asuka looking quite like an Olympic athlete, especially when she managed to show off her long, exquisite legs, and spread them wide to take in a huge dildo. Shinji had always been fascinated by such skills, and the fact TsunderePrincess had them in spades just made it better!

_“I-I want you to give me a lap dance!”_ He quickly yelped. _“Through the computer I mean…”_

Asuka giggled. _“Alright. I think I know what to do.”_ She got up and rummaged around for a bit until she appeared again with a dildo about half the size of Shinji’s cock, meaning it could only reach up between her huge asscheeks to the small of her back. _“Just imagine this is your cock and I’m in the room with you right now~.”_

Shinji, being in such a horny mood, just stared at the screen the whole time, his eyes fixed on the way she began to put her large, fat ass on the jiggly testicles the dildo sported. Of course the camera was set up in such a way he could get a good look at the skill and finesse on display as the German beauty went to work with her backside 

That ass of hers, the result of many years of long, strict physical training and good genetics, was just proof God himself must be an Ass Man. Such a perfect curve, something straight out of any piece of ancient Greek art, but even those legendary pieces paled in comparison to the redhead.

She knew thousands of men (and girls, too) loved to stare at her fat ass for hours, and even before she began her shows some guys at her college commented on it within earshot. Naturally that resulted in a strong kick to their balls, or their faces; she had a reputation to keep!

How would things be if TsunderePrincess was his classmate? That thought had crossed his mind several times, and he could only imagine the end result would be _tons_ of amazing sex after classes were done for, or even in the restroom during when they just couldn’t hold it. 

While a good fantasy, he did wonder if she would like him in real life… he’d been reading a lot recently about girls like her who said nice stuff to their fans just so they would pay her more. He didn’t seriously believe that about her though, he’d decided, she just came off as too genuine.

He was pulled from his musings when his balls made a loud sound. _"What?! So soon?!"_ He thought frantically, attempting to hold back and ultimately failing as his dick sent a blast straight to the ceiling. With no warning at all, even!

The redhead beauty stopped showing off her magnificent booty as she heard his grunting, and she stared at the show going on there, something right out of her dreams!

All of that sperm just exploded out of his colossal cock like a volcano having an eruption after centuries of inactivity. She had no idea their little ‘date’ would be this amazing!

" _Gott im himmel_! Do you normally cum like that?!" Asuka asked in awe, staring at the mess he had made.

"Y-Yeah… I don’t know how, but it's always been like that…" Shinji moaned out, his soft voice out of place when compared to the massive schlong jutting out of him.

"For real?! How do you even hide that?!" The German beauty asked, finding it pretty hard to believe he could just walk around with that fucking monster bulging his pants out. 

"Just… wearing the best pants and shorts around, get them loose enough…" He replied, as his dick began to soften a bit, slowly getting back to normal.

Asuka managed to catch a look at how messy his room had gotten. There was sperm everywhere!

That gave her an idea. Something to make her loyal fanbase work for her appreciation! She gave a playful grin and knew for sure her lovely Puppy would give her what she desired.

\----------

Asuka was finishing her nocturnal activities and getting ready to take a long, lovely bath to purify herself after a long night of debauchery. She needed this after the messed up argument with her family and the fake cum she was covered in from her stream. 

Asuka wondered if her Puppy was doing well on his side of things, given what he'd implied to her, how he seems to be nervous about telling her about his life, despite her assuring him she could be trusted about it.

Was she doing the right thing? What if she made a big mistake doing this? She had closed herself off to other students in college, but to him, someone living a continent away it was… oddly easy to let some of her walls down.

Why did she have to put on an act around others? Was that side of her the real Asuka? Or maybe she should "be herself" rather than what people expected from her? She knew this kind of mental trap was going to spring at some point, becoming essentially a stage performer wearing a literal mask, the line between Asuka and TsunderePrincess was blurring.

However, before she could think further on any answers to these questions, the door of her room began to open up.

Panicking at the thought of her parents finding her in her current state, she scrambled to her bed and hid herself under the covers despite how the fake cum smooshed and probably stained her sheets.

"Asuka, we need to talk." Her father said sternly. The events of their meal together, the failed attempt at having family-time, worried him; especially Asuka's hostile behaviour towards her stepmother.

‘ _Fuck_.’ She thought succinctly. “Alright, fine." She replied aloud as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"The way you talked at the dinner table tonight was _unacceptable_ . You do not talk to _her_ or _anybody else_ that way. Do you understand me?" The man told his daughter flatly, voice clipped and measured with stern anger and disappointment.

"Well why the hell not?! She obviously doesn't show _me_ any of the respect that _I_ deserve! Why the fuck should I give _her_ any?!" Asuka lashed out at him, perhaps undercutting her point by refusing to come out of the beddings.

The man sighed, he couldn’t let this continue. He _knew_ how much Kyoko meant to his daughter, but a proper young lady should know when it was time to grow up. "Asuka why do you still care about… _her_? Isn’t it about time you move on?" He decided to ask the furious girl, bluntly. 

As predicted by anyone with a scrap of social decency could tell you was going to happen, the redhead on the bed threw her covers off and glared hatefully at him. “Oh I’m sorry, I don’t have some _slut_ to fall into _dick first_ to get over my mama _killing herself!_ ”

Her words normally would have caused his stony face to crack, his eyebrows and eyes narrowing, but her… wet appearance caught him off guard and the words caught in his mouth. His eyes darted away… only to land on a camera in the corner of the room, quite clearly set up to record an area of the room that was relatively clear of things besides a foam mat that was spattered in… something.

"Explain." He demanded sternly.

Asuka ground her teeth, still furious but with an icy spike of fear lancing through her rage. Intellectually she _knew_ this would happen eventually, but even then she was definitely _not_ expecting him to find her freshly messy after a show. At least it wasn’t truly a worst case scenario, with her family walking in on her in the middle of the stream because she forgot to lock her door.

"...Why should I tell you? It's not like you actually give a damn about me!" Once upon a time, Asuka probably would have felt tears come to her eyes as she made such a declaration, but the distance between her and the man before her had cooled her familial feelings to the unique brand of cold, furious apathy that only an estranged, despised family member could attain.

"You can be replaced, you know that, right? Someone else could take your place as a Pilot. You have a reputatio-" He told her, eyes never leaving the camera. He knew full well how deeply his words cut.

"Shut. Up. **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Asuka felt like wanting to turn him into a bloody mess as her rage burned at a new high, her fists clenching, her muscles tensing to the point that veins could be seen on her body.

" **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TRY TO PULL THAT BULLSHIT ON ME!** " She exclaimed with all of her anger, pretty close to making the first move and punching him in that stupid face of his.

Despite the towering inferno of a girl before him, his daughter much less, he simply blinked at her display of raw emotions.

"You can keep doing this." He said ultimately, turning away from her filth; both the room as well as her personage. "Keep your face covered and _never_ mention your name to anyone." 

He noticed a mask on the shelf, and briefly walked over to pick it up… only to pull his hand back as he noticed it hadn’t been cleaned yet and was similarly plastered with vile liquids. “Good.” He simply nodded, before leaving without another word.

Asuka was shocked by all of this. The sudden departure of her father, followed by the loud sound of her room's door closing was… just so quick. Did he really mean it? Could she do whatever she wanted, as long as her face was covered?

That sounded way too easy… but if it meant that he wouldn't bother her again until she left Germany, then so be it. She would do her best to ensure her stuff was better then! If she had all the freedom to do whatever she wanted, she would show them!

Reputation. Ha, she would be known worldwide before she stepped foot outside the country!

She looked around as her mood began to even out. Her eyes drifted past her closet, she would definitely need to expand her Wishlist and get more outfits. A nice mix of skimpy and tight clothes, maybe a few fetish-bait outfits for special occasions too. Maybe she could even try her hand at cosplay?

She eyed up her dildo and sex toy collection next, that would definitely need expanding. Some unique shaped toys would aid with her cosplay and themed outfit goals, really tie it all together.

She nodded to herself as ideas formed. Fuck her family, this was something she liked doing and the great Asuka Langley Soryu didn’t half ass things!

And so, walking over towards her laptop, she searched her DMs and began to write one to her favorite fans. Talking with him was always a nice way to unwind and relax.

\----------

Shinji was relaxing after a long day of pure debauchery. He loved having such nice talks with TsunderePrincess, and as soon as he got back home he'd have more lewd fun!

He wanted to walk around the beach a bit before heading home after school. The day, as usual, went pretty normal, nothing that interesting compared to the little incident with Kodama.

Shinji was contently admiring the ocean in front of him, how the waves crashed on the beach and met the land. He always feared places like this, it always starred up unpleasant memories. He felt as if his mother could have helped him overcome his fear of jumping into the water and swimming, but she was...

One of the few clear memories he had of his mother was at a swimming pool, when he was maybe 4-years old… he could remember clearly that she enjoyed swimming, she was an avid swimmer. She always tried to encourage him to go along with her, promising to help him, offering her arms for him to hold on to.

And he did, he got into the pool with her, enjoying that small moment of joy with her. He wondered how things would be today if she was alive, maybe his father would be supportive, or show he actually gave a damn about him?

Shinji stared at the ocean for a few more minutes, thinking about the ‘what if’ of things. Eventually though the icy ball of pain in his chest pushed him away as the memories grew too painful and he then began to make his way home, but not before a quick stop at a Lawson store to pick up some snacks for the rest of the day though.

He really thought about buying some condoms, just to show TsunderePrincess more of his skills at busting _massive_ loads, but he was far too embarrassed to walk up to the counter with a pack of condoms and the store didn’t have a self check-out station. Unless TsunderePrincess asked him directly, he didn’t think he would be able to muster that kind of courage any time soon.

Soon enough, he was back home. As usual his aunt and uncle were out for work, both of them at the fish market for sure. At least they knew what stuff to leave at home in the meantime because they left a nice, fresh kampachi to make himself for dinner. 

He felt tempted to check his DMs already, but he calculated that TsunderePrincess was getting ready for another show so she was probably busy and he shouldn’t bother her. So instead he filled his time by cooking himself a nice meal to enjoy before cleaning up the dishes.

Once all that was done and everything had been put way, he headed back to his room. Just in case his crush wanted to do another video chat, he decided to go above and beyond and freshen up a bit by brushing his teeth and doing his hair a bit.

As soon as he turned his computer on and accessed the site, his dick began to rapidly wake up at the sight of that perfect booty twerking, the German beauty dropping low on the floor, he could barely hear beats he didn’t recognize in the background, her badonk copying the rhythm.

As soon as he saw the display of pure, raw Western debauchery, to the sounds of some lady singing what _had_ to be something erotic as hell, he began to undo his pants. He thought about just sliding them down to his ankles, but decided better of it and outright kicked them across the room.

For sure, of all the foreign asses he'd seen, TsunderePrincess had maybe _the best_ of them all, and she wasn’t even as old as the best porn actresses around! Her potential for future debauchery was mind blowing. The way that fine ass moved and swayed was just perfect, and the fact that she was turning her head to look at the camera, as if she was aware he arrived made it better!

The show went on as erotic as ever, as TsunderePrincess got one of her many dildos out, this one looking distinctly equine is size and shape, and she began to rub that fake piece of meat between her colossal cheeks, moving them like a jello-y mass.

He just stared at her perfect booty, imagining that dildo being his own dick between her fine asscrack, as he began to put his left hand on his man-meat and began what promised to be another inspired, epic fap-session, softly moaning as his breath got heavy. 

_"Fuck! That ass looks so perfect! I wish all girls at school could be as hot as she is!"_ Shinji thought, feeling as if her perfect ass was on top of him, smacking against his colossal sperm containers, her tiny cunt stretched impossibly widea it sucked up his massive schlong!

\----------

TsunderePrincess did, in fact, know her favorite fan was on board. She had spotted a very familiar name on her computer's screen, thanks to her special notification alarm, a sound she chose to represent her favorite Puppy joining the stream.

She smiled to herself, sending a sly wink to the camera, already feeling good, but this was a wonderful little jolt of warmth and confidence. She refocused on what she was doing, putting even more effort into her dancing and her wanton moaning.

\----------

A few minutes passed, and as Tsundere's dildo-twerking session came to a climax, his engorged cock began to unleash a massive burst of thick cum, blasting the ceiling of his room in no time!

Had Asuka seen such a sperm eruption happen she would surely be rubbing her needy cunt for hours! Shinji himself groaned long and low, relaxing back into his chair as some of his cum began to rain down on its owner. He really would love to have Tsundere have a taste and lick it off his body with her skilled tongue~!

\---------

All told, Asuka was proud to say the stream was a total success in her book. Her viewer rates had been increasing with every new stream, her donations and tips were at an all time high, and she was on track to burst into the top three streamers on the website soon!

Every show managed to rival the most popular of camgirls and gameplays, but Asuka _knew_ she could extend her reach even further, boost her figures into the millions. Once she did that, her position as one of _the_ best would be assured!

As was almost traditional at this point, she decided to help her post-stream cooldown by checking her DM’s. It was easy to ignore all of the mindless messages sent by brutes, who only lusted for her and never said anything actually meaningful. She spent a good half hour responding to her more loyal and meaningful fanbase, enjoying the creativity and suggestions they offered, and sending a few exclusive selfies their way as thanks.

Wanko-kun's reaction to her idea was priceless, he even added a nice dick-pic in! Normally sending a dick pic out of the blue like that would have labelled him a brute, but Asuka herself had specifically demanded to see that monstrous meat any time she made him particularly hard, so the pictures had her all but purring with delight! That meat looked so utterly perfect!

Saucy smirk on her face, she set her hands on her keyboard only to freeze as another picture came through, this one a very scenic shot of the ocean. She could tell it wasn’t some google image because Wanko had accidentally left a bit of his finger in front of the camera lense. It didn’t detract from the beautiful scenery though.

Asuka leaned back in her seat, the picture spawning an internal conversation within her. _‘Have I… ever shown him the city? I mean, sure, he maybe… no, I doubt Japanese news show Berlin-II too often…’_ She thought as she just stared at the lovely picture of the vast ocean, her fingers moving before she could fully control what they wrote.

_"Hey! Glad you like the idea! ♡♡♡"_ She wrote down, as she added reactions to both of his pictures. _"How has your day been??"_ She added without thinking, her thoughts from earlier inspiring her to nervously take a more personal approach to interacting. They had chatted casually plenty before but it was always somehow related to her streams. If anything personal was ever brought up, it was him that did it as he directly asked her for help with something in his life. Like that inferior bimbo skank at his school a while back.

_"Not to_ _o bad, but I've been a bit distracted today…"_ He replied back, now clean from his previous session of admiring her show. 

_"Do you mind if I ask what you're thinking about?"_ She asked him, not sure what exactly was causing her to be so… informal with him. It was odd, given her body was, well, covered in sweat and pussy juices, but she felt a little smile forming on her mouth as she messaged him like a friend, as opposed to a loyal client she simply interacted with a lot.

Shinji wasn't expecting that question, aware of what their usual talks were like. Was she… trying something different? Well, if she wanted to do so, he wouldn't mind.

_"Well, my day's been… pretty fine for the most part. Classes went pretty normal, avoided that girl for sure."_ He replied back, _“My… mom passed away when I was little. I wanted to make sure I avoided my classmates so I walked along the beach to get home, and I guess I was just reminded of how much I miss her.”_

He quickly added, rapidly growing self conscious, _“I’m so sorry if that was too personal.”_

Asuka bit her lip. Well that had instantly blown past what she was expecting to hear, but a familiar old wound in her heart resonated with Wanko’s feelings. _“Did she love the ocean?”_ She decided to ask.

Shinji peaked out from between his fingers, his face firmly in his hands as he chastised himself for opening up to someone who clearly wasn’t inter- ”Oh.” He said softly, seeing her response.

_“She loved swimming, I think she just thought the ocean was beautiful. It’s hard to remember.”_ He typed slowly, trying to remember his memories. _"I was too young… when she died… All I remember is that she vanished."_ He told her, expecting her to send a message full of pity, real or false, it didn’t make too much difference.

To his utter surprise, what he got back was something… unexpected, to say the least. "Is she… saying this for real?" He said aloud. He was instantly rethinking everything he thought about his favourite streamer, maybe he was worried he was being too personal for nothing?

_"I… I really didn't want to mention this, but my mama also… passed away when I was young. I'm sorry you had a rough day. Memories can butt in at the worst time..."_

Shinji bit the inside of his cheek, completely blown away by the reply. Instead of choosing to give way to guilt at opening the topic to something depressing though, he decided to try something else.  
  
_“They can…”_ He typed, pausing for a moment. He never felt bad about feeling sad or getting himself down, but the thought of spreading negativity to someone he thought so highly of was one he couldn’t stomach. _“Did she like photography too?”_ He knew it was a big hobby of Tsundere’s, her social media had infrequent uploads of random things that just seemed to catch her eye that day that were very well coordinated and shot. Maybe her mom liked taking pictures too?

The next several hours became a very pleasant blur for the both of them as they both fondly, if bit bittersweetly, talked about the happy memories they had of their departed mothers. It was exhausting for both of them, but both felt a weightlessness to their shoulders that wasn’t there before as they wound down.

When the topic did eventually shift it was back to business, with Shinji suggesting ideas for her new contest. Like her taking pictures of the jars containing the sperm of the Top 5 contestants, and a series of pictures or video of the winner’s submission. He was, of course, pitching these ideas with every intention of winning the contest, in an uncharacteristically strong bout of confidence and pride.

Asuka loved his enthusiasm for any raunchy ideas she pitched, and his surprising creativity in spinning them in a way that would appeal best to her fanbase as a whole. On the other side of things, Shinji was just overjoyed to be able to actively talk about his ideas, a feeling that only grew as she responded well with her own input as the two actually worked together to hammer things out. 

Asuka turned off her computer with a warm, pleased smile. Her next show was going to be legendary!

\---------

The next day Asuka wordlessly sang to herself as she made preparations for her big announcement, one that was sure to lead to a fierce competition between her followers. She always loved to see healthy rivalry in her fanbase, it made it really easy to tell who was there for her, and who was there just to get their rocks off and move on. As someone who interacted frequently with her fanbase, it literally paid to know who was worth giving time to.

An annoyance that had cropped up recently was a similarly up and coming cam model, her rise irritatingly similar in strength to Asuka’s. She was Japanese, and one of the hottest additions to the world of streaming, according to a few different pages that covered the who’s who of the industry. KotoNami was her username, and unlike Asuka, she was more focused on gaming, her lewd shows taking more of a backseat.

Asuka didn’t mind the competition, it was actually nice to have a rival. Or at least it would have been, if KotoNami hadn’t quickly outed herself as a massive hypocrite. KotoNami often made blatant and pointed comments bashing models like Asuka, completely ignoring her own lewd content. Her words were taken as gospel by the white knight otaku of the internet and she could simply do no wrong, however. As was typical for them, praising all things Japanese.

Asuka herself was half-Japanese, but apparently that didn’t count because she didn’t pander to that audience. Really, her pride was worth more than that. In the end she simply shrugged it off. Due to her gaming focus, KotoNami was more of a pinprick of ugly light in the corner of her vision than she was a true obstacle on Asuka’s way to world fame.

Nodding to herself, she decided to turn her attention away from that insignificance, to something far more fun. 

It didn’t take much to have her room arranged just the way she wanted, toys and lube arranged in easily reachable places, nice and visible to titillate her audience with possibilities. She decided to go with a tight red bra, a nice push-up pair that made her small, yet finely sized breasts stand out more, as well as an older pair of white, thin panties that, at least while dry, simply offered faint, mouth watering outlines of what was beneath. 

Full of enthusiasm, and garbed in such an enticing get up, she knew the show was going to be a smash hit! 

She also trusted Wanko-kun to know what her fanbase liked, and had full confidence in the plan they had worked up.

\----------

Settled into his exceedingly comfortable chair, Shinji was 100% ready for more fun, already in his underwear. His homework was finished, his math studies were finished early all the way up to the end of the coming week, he’d made himself a nice filling meal, and even had a few water bottles within reach to keep himself hydrated with. 

He really was hyped for Tsundere's upcoming show. Their idea would present him with a difficult battle, but it was one he was hell bent on winning!

The desire for victory was so strong he actually felt himself do a little fist pump, which caused the tension to break from such an out of character gesture.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little to himself, but quickly grew focused as he noticed an alert from Tsundere’s profile, alerting her fans to an upcoming stream starting in a few minutes.

As he usually did, Shinji filled the next few minutes by slowly fluffing up his erection, casually browsing through his collection of pictures and videos of his favourite streamer, sipping away at a nearby cup of tea.

He tabbed back over a few seconds before she was set to start, well practiced, and like always he couldn’t help but marvel at her beauty and talent.

This time she opted to start her show by licking up a big, fat dildo, her skilled tongue moving all the way around the shaft, teasingly slowly. Her erotic moans were the stuff of wet dreams, wantonly begging for more along with her begging eyes. 

Shinji shuddered as he began to imagine his dick being that dildo, as her lips suction cupped onto his fat man-meat. His eyelids drooped to half lidded as the pleasure rolled over him, a deep groan escaping his lips as his cock grew the last bit in his hands to achieve iron hardness.

His eyes wanted to close all the way, his mind filling in the sexiest image it possibly could to provide premium fapping material, but he fought against that natural instinct solely because the sight before him _was_ that sexiest image around, in 4K at that!

As the minutes passed Asuka got more and more animated, eventually bobbing her head rapidly up and down the dildo before with a squealing moan she pulled back as it ‘came’, sending syrupy white fake cum splattering all over her face.

She mewled as she cleaned her face with sensual slowness, “Such a big load for little old me~.” She teased, batting her eyelashes at the camera with a pouty grin.

A grin that shifted towards something more bold and confident, her signature look if she did say so herself. "So, you guys liked that, huh? I always feel bored sucking off fake cum…” She explained leadingly, grin widening just a hair. “So now I want something different! This time, I want all of you guys to do me a little favor… and present your cum to me!"

"I want to see what my fanbase has to offer! So if you want to take part on this new contest, all you have to do is to grab a container you think you can fill with a nice thick tribute for me, enjoy your favourite video, seal it up in a NERV Stasi-pod or a CapCorp Capsule to keep that nice creamy freshness, and send it off to me! Address in the description down below." She exclaimed with genuine passion and enthusiasm, making sure the location was that of the local DHL offices in Berlin-II, instead of her actual home address.

"I'll pick a certain amount of Finalists, i’m not sure quite how many yet, and after a thorough vetting process, all on stream for you lovelies of course, a single contestant will be chosen!" It wasn’t like she needed it, but even more wind was put in her sails as the comment section of her stream went absolutely wild, flying by so fast she would have no hope of reading any of it without her admin tools. 

Shinji took it all in with an eager grin, teeth bared in probably the most menacing face he’d ever worn, knuckles white as he gripped the base of his monster; standing proud and tall, like a soldier and his deadly weapon, ready for combat.

"All the finalists will get their cum tested and judged in a winner’s ceremony.” She continued to explain, mouth actually watering enough she didn’t need to play it up for the camera in the slightest. “The winner will have their precious sperm used in various ways over the next few streams, supplies pending of course. So make sure to blow a big one!" She finished with a sultry, playful tone that she _knew_ sent her fans into a fountainous frenzy. She winked at the camera, to all her fans, but one in particular. The game was on.

Leaning back and upright in his chair, Shinji’s chest swelled. He _had_ to win this contest, he had to! There were surely tons of men around the world who were just as endowed as he was, so competition was going to be tough, but Tsundere believed in him, he could do this!

"Finalists will be chosen this Friday! So cum cum cum, my precious studs, drain those balls dry and then cum some more for me!" She added, just in case they got the wrong idea this was a single supply entry, instead of the stamina contest she wanted. 

"Because I’m a gracious host, all of my videos are now 80% off for the next two days, so stock up and let it _all_ out!" She decided to sweeten the pot, idly going into her settings and making the adjustment as she spoke. She would technically be losing money on sales, but she knew a lot of her fans held off on getting a lot of her videos simply because they had a budget to keep to. It was also a great way to draw in the brutes who just wanted jack off material who wouldn’t normally buy any content at all.

The offer went in one ear and out the other for Shinji. His father’s stipend for him was ludicrous and he had happily spent a small chunk of it on every single piece of media Tsundere put out, at least as far as he was aware. If there was one single thing he would ever thank his father for, it would be allowing him to throw an essentially endless amount of money TsunderePrincess’ way. 

"Aaaand..." She said with teasing slowness, turning around and spreading her legs in a full split before she brought a hand down hard on her ass, the ‘CLAP CLAP CLAP!’ like the ringing of a boxer’s bell for her lovely fanbase. She completed the act by swaying back and forth, her fat jello booty rolling enticingly as a red hand print formed on one of her cheeks, capping it all off with a purr like a wildcat; a minx waiting for her cream.

Shinji bolted upright, nearly forgetting to throw on clothes as he began to hunt around the house to find anything he could use for the contest. 

He knew there had to be something he could use to blow enough loads into to impress Tsundere's need for real sperm, something good enough to rock her world!

The house, given its location in a small town, had enough property for a sizable backyard garden that sometimes required large amounts of materials to be shipped to them; so it was just his luck his uncle had kept one of the metal drums from such a shipment.

It was a simple matter to find the cleanest of the 55 gallon barrels and get to work cleaning it out until it was spotless enough to eat out of.

It was… less simple to get the barrel back to his room, but the training he’d been doing for the past few months actually paid off and he eventually dragged and shimmied it all back to his room with relatively little issue; it wasn’t so much heavy as it was awkwardly shaped for one person.

As he collapsed into his chair with sweaty huff he noticed a blinking orange notification on the corner of his screen, alerting him to an incoming message sent sometime while he was away.

Picking up his phone he lazily swiped through his menus until he reached his inbox. 

_"Hey! The idea worked as expected! Are you ready, my puppy~?"_ Tsundere had sent, calling him out with the slyness and teasing nature he now knew her to operate on while in character. 

A slow grin formed as he thought about how to respond, ultimately deciding to yank down his pants and take a short video of his rapidly hardening rod, as well as one of his small hands hefting one of his overstuffed balls. _"Always ready for you, I’m going to blow your mind!"_

He was like a soldier at this point, ready for a brutal battle between enemies, and he was betting on winning the Great War of Cum. 

On Asuka’s side of things, putting her streams on hiatus for a few days was a good way to read through her comments without being flooded with new ones, and she found some interesting things. Some of her more… protective fans made her aware of KotoNami’s latest bullshit; she was claiming her upcoming weekend show would beat any others and be the most watched stream in the world. It wasn’t _directly_ calling Asuka out, but she could see how it could be taken that way by her more rabid fans.

She opted to simply heart their messages letting her know, instead of actually replying to any of them. She knew the power of a mob, and didn’t necessarily want to accidentally raid her competitor’s stream with a flood of caustic people looking to ‘defend’ her.

After that was a solid hour of responding to people who were simply excited for the contest, to which she sent back messages of enthusiastic support for their efforts. Despite the purely lewd subject matter it was wholesome activity, albeit a bit mind numbing on such a scale.

Eventually however, she got to her favourite little Puppy! His response was absolutely adorable, and so very mouthwatering. She could swear she could almost hear his testicles roaring out an acceptance of the challenge before them as he showed them off. He was normally so meek that his galvanized response was really flattering.

Her mood drooped as she thought about that. Thanks to their recent talks being of a more personal nature she was starting to see a lot of things about Wanko-kun she found really appealing, but he was just so passive and meek most of the time she had a feeling if they actually dated her abrasive nature would drive him away eventually. Through a computer or phone screen she could muffle and mask that nature quite a bit, but it was still a realization that nagged at her.

She sighed and forced herself to move on, focusing instead on other matters though; who knew what the future held? Maybe he would eventually become a man worthy and able to stand beside her? Maybe not. 

Right now she had to work on her own path, and simply hope theirs crossed and meshed one day.

One last request caught her eye however as Wanko sent her one last hesitant request. Given her level of access to NERV Germany being at Level 10, she could essentially request anything and everything from the labs at NERV and they would manufacture it for her. While she never gave too much thought to it, there was one request she felt tempted to accept without thought, and one she gladly sent to her most loyal fan with full express for next day shipping! She hoped he liked it, and maybe she would even let her watch?

\----------

Shinji, heedless of his crush’s musings about him, spend the rest of the day putting together a playlist of nothing but the raunchiest, messiest Tsundere videos in his collection before he turned in for the evening, barely able to sleep and happily hoarding the packet that had arrived for him even earlier than expected.

The next day as he was sitting down to begin diving right into crafting his contest submission there was a knock at the door of his guest house. 

Highly curious as his family very rarely ever bothered him, he put his phone in one of his shorts' pockets and ventured outside into the living room area to answer the door. 

On the other side was his uncle. The man was wringing his hands, refusing to meet Shinji’s eye, seemingly very concerned about something. "Shinji… some people want to see you, right now." 

_’What's going on?’_ Shinji wondered, leaning to the side to see the two tall men flanking his uncle wearing black suits and sunglasses. 

"You are Ikari Shinji, correct?" One of the mysterious men asked him, the one with a briefcase in his right hand. 

"Y-Yes… what can I help you with sir?" Shinji asked back meekly, stepping backwards to let them in, his shoulders hunching and head lowering as he was faced with a completely unexpected scenario.

"Commander Ikari has requested your presence in Tokyo-III by next Friday." The man answered the teen succinctly, walking forward in unhurried steps to place the briefcase on a nearby table before opening it with a clack of metal. 

A manilla folder was handed to Shinji from within, "For Your Eyes Only" tape covering it, as well as a single train ticket, pre-purchased. "Read this in private, your train leaves on thursday. Is that clear?" 

Shinji could do little but nod at the agent’s professional, clipped tone.

"Then we’re done here." Without another word he clacked his briefcase closed and turned on his heel to leave, his fellow agent joining him just as silently.

"Those were Section 2 agents, the backbone of NERV. It must be important if they came all the way out here in person." His uncle thought aloud, shaky hands fumbling for a cigarette to relax after such a tense encounter.

Shinji felt conflicted by that. Did that mean his father felt he was worth the effort, or was it a begrudging expenditure to get information more valuable than he was to him? 

Humming in thought, he looked down at the folder in his hand. The first thing he noticed was that the protective tape over the word "Your" was covered, and had his name plastered over it. "For Shinji's Eyes Only". 

What did that even mean? An impractical joke from his father? Impossible, he had almost no sense of humor.

He felt the momentary urge to crack open the documents and look at what was within as he stepped back into his room, bidding his uncle a good day at work, before his eyes darted over to the sparkling drum nestled in the corner of his room and realized he had _far_ more important things to be doing!

With a negligent flick of his wrist the folder was thrown onto his nightstand haphazardly while his other hand yanked down his shorts and underwear; his dormant cock jiggling at its freedom. His gaze slid from the papers as they landed over to his computer, where a certain piece of ass was fully displayed as his desktop background.

It was a hard choice, to pick from his massive collection of clips and image sets of TsunderePrincess’ best scenes, but the playlist he’d crafted the day before proved itself to be absolutely perfect for his needs. Before long the wet slapping sound of Shinji’s fap session began. He had a _lot_ of work ahead of him, but he was determined to fill his chosen container to the absolute brim!

A stray thought struck him, and he placed his phone on a plastic holder, positioning it to record his lower body, deciding to give Tsundere some eye-candy with his hopefully legendary entry.

Just in time, as he groaned deeply, mirroring Tsundere’s squeal coming from the screen as she bottomed out on an equine dildo, and began unleashing his first load, the brilliant white, thick substance was the first of the day and as such was a uniquely copious helping. It was a fantastic starting point!

Of course, that was just Round 1 of… 100? Was that an attainable target? It was truly going to push his stamina and body to their absolute limits, but he would do it for her! 

His eyes drifted towards his secret weapon as he felt his erection bob right back up, just as veiny and eager as before, despite a milking that would have left most men drained for days. He had a new toy to use, all the way from Germany, and he couldn’t wait!

His eyes turned back to his laptop just in time to see Asuka raise herself from her full split and begin violently twerking, the fake cum pouring out of her pussy flying everywhere in an incredibly lewd display that assaulted both his eyes and ears. He could do little but whimper as his hands began working his length again; her ass was just so _glorious_ , a true piece of art that should be immortalized in a museum! The Mona Lisa has absolutely nothing on Tsundere’s pure beauty and sensuality.

She represented European art at its finest, and maybe one day, in the centuries to come, her pictures would be discussed by intellectuals as proof of society being more and more accepting of sex.

For now, in the modern age, an example of a base animalistic ritual continued as Shinji admired her art in his own way, his hand movement increasing to ridiculous speeds.

Shinji had often thought about going to Germany. He had the money, he had a passport, he could easily do it. It was honestly a deep seated fantasy of his, to find Tsundere out in public and have a wonderful day together before capping off the evening by _blasting_ her brains out with cum! It was intoxicating, fantasizing about how such an evening would go; his massive cock covering her perfect face in his goo, her pussy taking a new shape; he would do his absolute best to make sure it was the _best_ type of dicking imaginable!

His next load was building up in his colossal balls, spurred on by his thoughts and fantasies, his single hand joined by his off hand as he jerked himself with the passion of a true degenerate perv!

His strokes matched perfectly with the fast paced throating Tsundere was giving herself on screen, her brilliant sapphire eyes locked on the screen, mildly bloodshot and watery, but unwavering as they bore into his soul and caused his chest to swell with confidence. 

Overcome, he pointed his meat at the barrel and roared like an Alpha Predator showing his dominance over his competition. His explosive load had an impressive arc to it, hitting its expected target once more with very little wasted.

The hours melted away in a similar vein. Every time Shinji thought he was all drained and done, he would look up and see Tsundere on his screen performing some form of lew act and his body would be reinvigorated, ready to go again and again in her name. He lost count of how many times he’d unloaded into the barrel, but the number in the back of his subconscious clicked ever higher.

Still, his hands were getting strained to the point he had a hard time properly gripping himself, so he decided to pull the trigger in his secret weapon. 

Reverently walking over to the corner of his room, he reached forward to grasp the edges of the container, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest.

With a rapturious creak, the lid of the container opened to reveal his price nestled in soft crimson felt. It was one of the latest, most advanced types of onaholes, made with the best technology in the business! 

This particular onahole was styled after TsunderePrincess herself, or at least the most lewd part of her; from belly to thigh. It was like a dream come true, Tsundere’s colossal ass in his trembling hands, at his complete mercy! The skin, despite being obviously fake, was made in a way to somehow feel achingly real. Likewise, the two holes between the fake, meaty thighs were a mold extracted straight from Tsundere herself personally. It was literally as close as he could come to dicking down his favourite streamer, and it was surely the greatest gift he’d ever received, and he hadn’t even used it yet!

Shinji took ahold of the onahole and brought it back, grabbing his face mask and hat to hide his face before repositioning his phone to get a full view of the action. "I hope you enjoy this~!" He breathed with a growl at the start of the recording before he sat back on his chair, the perfect onahole on his lap in a proper cowgirl. His monstrous cock met its match as it jutted upwards between the toy’s immense cheeks, a solid foot of his shaft outright swallowed by their girth,the rest of his shaft and his bulbous head spearing out the top of the orbs and already drooling thick pre-cum onto the toy’s back.

Body shaking with pure excitement, he proceeded to give the serious piece of fake booty a rough, strong smack, sending ripples all across it! He just couldn’t believe how real it felt!

In his heart of hearts, he held hope that he would meet Tsundere one day, and this was his biggest chance to show off, to advertise himself as an ideal sexual partner.

"Yessss… It’s so big..." He softly moaned, hands sinking into the impossible amount of ass meat, pumping it up and down his shaft with shaky, wild thrusts.

He had to pause to make sure his mask didn't fall off his face as he felt sweat begin to glisten on his skin as his adrenaline spiked.

Once more with revarant slowness Shinji raised the toy and positioned his slimy cock-head at the entrance of the toy.

He had to pause to take a breath, his fuckstick was pulsing like crazy, all but begging to send a load of ball cream into the toy at a mere touch of the tip, but with herculean effort he clenched his eyes closed and began pulling the toy down.

It was better than he could have possibly imagined, tears running down on his cheeks as he felt the fake cunt gobble up his beast with ease!

His tired hands kept an ironclad grip on the fine ass atop him as he lived the dream of many Otaku the world over; to have such a perfect toy based on their fine waifus! TsunderePrincess might have been a real person, but her body was something straight out of the dirtiest hentai on the market, so he strongly felt like it counted.

Once he was balls deep within the toy, the ‘belly’ of the toy bulging lewdly as he filled it well beyond its specs, he couldn’t hold it any more. He couldn’t fight the incoming wave of jizz any longer. With a mighty effort he began lifting the toy up and slamming it back down, his hips working overtime to drive his lewd spear into it’s tight hole over and over again, the colossal cheeks quivering and shaking like mad as they clapped against his lightly muscled thighs.

With a powerful bellow he didn’t even know he was capable of making, his cock blasted the toy with enough baby juice to easily shred through even the largest of condoms.

His tight hold on the fine badonk almost loosened up, the toy nearly jetting upwards from the force, but he managed to catch the toy before it fell off and smashed it back down as he continued to pump it full, arms wrapping around it’s ‘waist’ in a tight bear hug as the top the the toy bulged and expanded.

It was almost a painful experience to sit up, waddle over to the barrel, and pull out of the toy while squeezing it to drain the reserves into the drum, but he wethered through the discomfort of the open air on his filthy rod.

"Ready for another round~?" He teasingly asked the toy as he sat back down. 

While it may not reply, he had a hunch as to what Tsundere's answer would be. Begging for more! 

This time, he tried something different, and turned around the toy in a Reverse Cowgirl, and tilted the back of his chair back so he could get a good look at the heavenly booty compressed against his groin while he truly cut loose.

Ideal position attained, the S-class booty at his mercy once more, he took a few seconds to stare at the camera. He debated on what to do, when inspiration struck suddenly and he simply winked at the camera, an act that Tsundere had started to do during her streams when she began doing something she knew he liked. As such he had a strong feeling it was aimed purely at him, and he wanted to return the favor

Yes, he wanted to make it clear to his crush how _much_ he wanted to go rough on her, how _deep_ he wanted to fill her up~!

And so, with a deep, brutal thrust, he began to push his engorged cock into that cummy coochie again, showing no mercy at all!

Shinji idly wondered if he would be able to be so bold and rough with her in real life. He was normally so passive that it was hard to come out of his shell and speak up, but even in just the time he’d known her he had made great strides in overcoming his shyness, so maybe there was hope?

As his mind was full of lofty thoughts of the future, his body revelled in the debauchery, fully blissed out as the onahole's fat derriere smacked against his belly. The loud, wet ‘PLAP PLAP PLAP’ sound caused his thighs to quiver, driving him to slam into the toy even more roughly. 

He wanted to fuck a big ass like hers so badly! _‘I hope Tokyo-III is full of all kinds of sexy women!’_ He thought to himself, eyes growing distant as he melded into the motions.

He lost track of time again as his body worked on auto-pilot, savagely stabbing his breeding rod into the toy’s perfect pussy over and over again until he shuddered and filled it once more. Like clockwork, he walked over to the barrel, whimpered with need as he was forced to pull out long enough to drain the toy, before he gleefully jammed himself back into it in whatever position he could get into the fastest, all under the watchful eye of his phone’s camera.

While he was doing that his mind was sluggishly thinking of places near Tokyo-III he could go to take pictures Tsundere might like. Maybe Hakone Valley? It really was a breathtaking sight from what he’d been told. 

He was sure there were plenty of places he could go, but it was just so hard to think of them.

He came back to himself to a shock; his muscles burned, his joints were sore beyond measure, and his eyes could barely stay open. His brain was so foggy it was hard to think, but a deep, primal surge of satisfaction blasted away his aches and pains as he realized he was approaching his 100th Round of Onahole Ravaging. 

"Oh damn… t-this is it! Just one more!" He groaned, all but falling over as he slammed the toy down into a beastial mating press, his swollen, angry balls hammering the fat ass beneath it into submission and his cock making an absolute unit of a bulge in the toy!

The roar he let out was more of a strangled scream at this point, his voice just too ragged to be impressive, but all the same his overused phallus blasted the fake pussy with _power_ , such _raw_ energy; the massive man-meat erupted with every bit of passion as his very first climax!

The massive wave of sperm filling up the toy was just so damn hard to believe, especially after cumming so many times already, but with the camera rolling he had video proof of every second of it, in full HD!

The load was so potent it even leaked out of the onahole, spraying the floor behind him in fits and splurts of the _thickest_ of cream. He wished more than anything Tsundere was there with him to slurp it all up with her long, dextrous tongue, but he settled for simply grinding himself into the toy, the junction where the two met making lewd gurgling sounds as the tight, plugged passage barely held back the waterfall of sperm within.

He stood up, his unsteady knees and ankles popping as he did so, cradling the toy tight to his groin almost lovingly. His air conditioner was going full blast, and he could almost swear steam was wafting off his overworked muscles as they vented heat while he shambled towards the barrel one last time.

When he slowly drew his overclocked rod out of the toy it was with another whimper; this one not with need like before, but pain and discomfort as the flesh of his shlong revealed itself to be a flaming red, completely raw from his passionate, blissed out marathon. he didn’t even need to hug the toy to get his sperm to come out of it, the second it wasn’t plugged anymore the toy shuddered in his hands from the force of the pressurized liquid being given an outlet.

Gloopy, dense dollops of semen sputtered out of the toy and fell into the barrel that had already taken so much on the creamy sperm. The smell wafting up from the barrel was intense, the whole room smelling like the filthiest sex.

Through hazy vision, he admired his work. The barrel was full! More than, actually, several solid veins of nutmilk were rolling down the sides of the metal canister. He swooned with pride at the sight, the toy falling out his numb hands to land on the floor.

He _knew_ Tsundere would love his entry. She wanted cum, well he would give her every drop she could ever ask for! 

He just stood in the middle of his room admiring his handiwork for a few precious minutes of cooling down, his exhaustion and state of his body giving him a serious, bestial look, his cock still hard despite the rough fucking, steam emanating from it.

Eventually though he forced himself to move, and marched over to his nightstand and grabbed a large black and red triangle shaped device, as well as the plastic lid of the barrel.

Putting the lid on was… messy, to say the least, but with a few awkward slams of his fist got it on.

He moved to activate the device in his hands, only to decide against it as he thought of another plan on how to use some of the excess spooge so it didn’t go to waste.

It was easy enough to grab and clean out an old wine bottle from the kitchen. His aunt and uncle thought they looked pretty when the light shined through them so they saved every bottle they slowly worked through casually drinking and lined window sills with them. They wouldn’t notice a bottle or three missing.

Scooping his seed into the bottle was a bit tricky, but all told in under 10 minutes he had a full bottle of Shinji brand wine, fresh and mouth watering for his crush.

Feeling a mischievous little burst of inspiration, he cranked the triangular NERV device, sending the bottle of wine into the extra-dimensional storage space within, before doing the same to the barrel, the latter set on a 1 minute delay after the first was released. He couldn’t wait to see Tsundere’s reaction!

Next he prepped his secondary entry into the contest. The video files were completely raw, so he would need to edit them down later, he figured a proper cumpilation would suffice as evidence if Tsundere questioned his entry. He did make sure to keep the full length file of the hours upon hours of nonstop railing he’d given the fucktoy though. He was going to send that one to Tsundere personally, it was a pointed message from him to her of his intent and he wanted to be very clear on that. 

\--------

  
  
  


The next couple of days passed easily for Shinji as he healed up and rested properly. And before he knew it he was getting prepared for the big show, the culmination of days of work.

Shinji had his mask and baseball cap on, ready to record again if needed. Tsunade had excitedly informed her fans that each finalist could provide a little introduction. He’d contacted her in a panic, completely unsure of what to do, but she’d done her best to assure him to be confident and be himself, that he was a good guy and people would love him.

Her declaration that she was predicting millions of views for the stream left him feeling ice cold, but her teasing him about maybe gaining a following of his own filled him with an odd sense of warm pride.

So Shinji submitted his introduction video without any fanfare. It was very simple, just him introducing himself shyly to the camera before standing up, revealing his infamous cock and fully recovered and very full balls, before lining up five wine bottles on his desk as a ‘preview’ for what his entry would be, each one sporting white snail trails of cum leaking out ot the necks of the bottles, making it impossible to hide what was within, and just how full they each were.

That was definitely not standard, most of the contestants were saving every drop they could for their finished submission, and Shinji easily stood out for his unintentionally bold claims, leading to a very heavy feeling of competition for the other contestants.

\----------

On her side of the world, Asuka was idly checking out some of her new cosplay suits, cackling to herself as she thought about her fans showering her with appreciation as she showed off and performed as some of her favorite characters.

While she browsed, the introduction videos from her fans were playing on her channel, she perked up and licked her lips at a few of them, the strongest of which being Wanko-kun and those mouthwatering wine bottles of his.

As her hands leafed through her Harley Quinn suit, one of the skimpiest ones she owned, her brain thinking up plans on how to best use it for future shows, her alarm started blaring out as the last of the videos wound down.

“It’s time!” She all but squealed.

She rushed to get her stream up and running, and before long she was on camera in front of her lovely fans, a table in front of her covered in dozens of little black and red triangles and purple and white pills. All of them had little name tags on them so she knew what was from who. 

“I hope those introductions have you all amped and ready for the big reveal now that you know who you’re up against!” She giggled playfully, one hand reaching down to tug her low cut top even lower. “I know seeing my boys in their full glowy has me all hot and bothered already. Lets see if we can’t cool down with a buffet of treats graciously provided by all of you!”

The enthusiasm quickly died down as she worked her way down the table. In short, most of the entries were huge disappointments, truly lackluster delivery on the part of most participants. 

A good deal of them sent their seed in the ugliest packages she could think of; energy drink bottles, used beer cans, not-so clean tupperware… what the fuck?!

The milk jug would have been impressive through sheer quantity alone.... if it has more than maybe a few cups full of watery looking semen pooling at the bottom.

The Capsule Corp Capsules and the NERV brand Stasis-pod alone were not exactly cheap, and this was the best these _mouthbreathers_ could offer?!

"Alright… picking out a list of finalists will be easy!" She decided to push on, turning her nose up at the disgusting tributes of most of the brutes. She was immensely grateful her on camera persona had a mean streak, so she could get away with dumping them in the garbage.

_"Looks like garbage, goes in the garbage._ _Verdammter schwachsinn!"_ She thought fiercely, taking solace in the few entries that genuinely looked appealing and mouthwatering; a good dozen large plastic jars bottles of various sizes filled to the brim with brilliant white, virile cum.

Finally though, her disappointment slid right off her as she saved her biggest fan for last, quivering with excitement as she loomed over the Stasis-pod labelled Wanko-kun.

For the second time that day, only much quicker this time, her mood plummeted as a single, gleaming bottle of wine appeared.

She picked it up, trying hard to keep the sneer off her face as the negativity of the contest compounded. "Is this all he could do for me? What a baka…" She whispered, as she set down the bottle on a table near.

Looking at the ‘winners circle’ she tried to stay positive. The wine bottle was pretty big, easily placing him within the top 5, and the smell from it alone was definitely doing it’s best to get her nice and moist but... well she kind of expected more from Wanko-kun? He seemed so enthusiastic, and that inhuman cock of his could surely put out more than that, right? 

She sighed, _‘Oh well, at the very least it’s a nice snack!’_

However, before she could begin to address her fans again to explain how the winner’s submission would be used, the triangle still clenched in her hand chimed once more and a thunderous crash nearly sent her into hysterics as something big and _heavy_ was unloaded behind her.

She was suddenly very glad her family was gone, she was sure her neighbors heard that crash.

She turned around to see a barrel. A metal one painted a professional looking navy blue, with a white plastic lid.

“That can’t be real.” She mumbled to herself, knees beginning to knock together as the pungent smell of a _bull_ filled the room, and her eyes traced a rolling dollop of semen making its way down the side of the container, as fresh as the second it was milked. 

She looked down as she felt one last item pop out of the device in her hand, revealing itself to be a note. _"Don't open until the winner ceremony! Enjoy it!"_

“Monströs... das biest…” She whispered, eyes pinpricks and saliva glans going into overdrive as she took in the sight before her. Her thighs quivered noticeably, sending her cheeks jiggling as a steady stream of juices began pouring down her thick, meaty thighs.

“W-we have a winner.” She whimpered, looking back towards the camera with wide eyes and a flushed face.

She tried to get back on script, but the barrel looming in the corner of her room, pumping it’s sweet toxins into the air did a fine job of completely demolishing any kind of focus she built up.

Her stream rapidly devolved into a mess of new, lewd content as Asuka seemed to completely lose focus on what she was doing and began grabbing dildo’s left and right, furiously pounding herself down on them to bleed off her sudden uncontrollable desires.

Largely pleased but a bit confused, the fans received their answer in the form of a declaration from a very tired Asuka at the end of her stream hours laters that the proper award ceremony would begin the next day.

\--------

The next day Shinji was almost bouncing in his chair, the great moment had arrived! Again! The ending to yesterday’s stream had definitely been a strange one, but Shinji had jerked himself silly seeing Tsundere devolve into a mewling bimbo before signing off for the night to collect herself. 

Viewers tuned in once again for one hell of an epic encore!

While excited beyond words, he was filled with a cloying bout of shyness in regards to how things were set to go down.

Tsundere had actually reached out to him before the initial show the other day to congratulate him on his introduction video. It was one of the best she’d received, apparently. He was very happy to hear that to be sure, but he didn’t really feel like something so simple was worthy of praise; it was just a 20 second video of him saying who he was and what he had to offer. 

He maintained that tune until she let him see a few of the videos she’d been sent and suddenly her supreme disappointment was more understandable. Quite a few of them were essentially video versions of unsolicited dick pics. Average looking guys, and a fair few _less_ than average looking guys, trying to act important and suave while flaunting mediocre endowments and begging for her attention.

And then there were a bunch that were disturbing, fanatics taking advantage of their 15 minutes of fame, so to speak, to commit some really creepy acts of devotion to her. He’d seen enough bad tattoos to last a lifetime.

Overall though that was the bottom of the barrel, thankfully, and while annoying to sort through Tsundere seemed happy that the show would have only her top 100 entries in it, people who’s videos had passed her inspection and their entries would surely reflect that level of commitment.

His endowment easily classed him in a league of his own, but she praised him for his straightforward and polite nature. He certainly felt like he was as nice as he could be around Tsundere, but ever since he had found her stream months and months ago his mind was constantly full of the raunchiest thoughts, all the time! Even though it was her fault, he wondered if Tsundere would call him a brute if she ever found out?

His only hope was that they would continue to find the time to get to know each other well. He was emboldened by the creeping suspicion that he truly was the only person she talked with on such a personal level. It would have been the height of selfish arrogance to assume that out of hand before, she was a professional streamer and he was just a fan, but the way the two were changing to interact recently was giving off genuine vibes of friendship.

If they ever met, would she be this nice? He had absolutely no idea, most of his life had been a series of disappointments after another, so there was always the lurking terror that the woman he was so deeply in lust with and had grown to admire on a personal level was fake, a mask for the camera.

Thankfully such thoughts were easy to shake off when the last introduction video ended and the true show began, this one with music as bombastic as those from the pre-Second Impact Olympics.

The gorgeous masked redhead entered the stage, looking every bit like the German’s best take on a Goddess of fertility, wearing a lovely low cut dress that revealed so much of her wide, _THICC_ thighs!

"Good afternoon, good night, good morning or whatever it happens to be for you once again my precious studs! Today is the day many of you have been waiting for~!" She said with a cute, yet arousing grin, as she turned around to smack her colossal badonk, sending Shinji's cock into a twitching frenzy as it experienced phantom sensations of those very cheeks wrapped around his girth from the sextoy.

"So today we'll have the next part of our special event! Fans from all over the world sent their best samples of their best loads, and all of you did so well!" She proudly declared, easily hiding the disappointment in the less than stellar entries under renewed enthusiasm. "But now, it's time to _officially_ award the first place winner!" She said with a pretty smile, clicking a button to add a cheesy audio clip of canned applause.

The camera following her like it was programmed to do as she walked over to a familiar table, which now contained all the stored cum of the participants instead of just their capsules. All of it lined up in a row like so definitely showed off the variety. Some looked pretty bland, partly clear or off-white, some of it was flat out a yellow-y color, but a much more impressive subset stood out as the clear winners circle.

Nobody was surprised to see the barrel sitting next to the table on clear display. The devolution of the stream yesterday was already legendary, probably one of the most human things the streamer had ever done, falling to her carnal instincts like that.

Despite it not being a surprise, the chat still went crazy upon the barrel sliding into frame; Shinji was hit with a mountain of conflicting emotions as meme after meme flooded the chat. The new lore was that barrels were Tsundere’s greatest weakness and she should look out, lest she be ‘defeated’ again.

Still better than that time Tsundere had shown a video of her visit to a nearby park to relax and feed the birds, only for an entire flock of doves to land near her and refuse to leave her alone. Her nickname in most circles was ‘Disney Princess’ for months, and memes made from that running gag even reached the mainstream media.

\----------

KotoNami, or Kotone Suzunami in her regular life, was furiously biting her lip as she watched the arrogant redheaded bitch on her screen stroll around in her room like it was a grand stage, her fans absolutely eating it up! Her incensed gaze slid to the corner of her screen where the active user view-count steadily climbed, easily three times what her personal best was already with no signs of slowing down! 

She leaned back, delicate hand sliding down to angrily rub her tiny cunt, the heightened mood and feeling of loss awakening something in herself she didn’t realize she was into.

‘You win this time, Bu-but I’ll get you next t-time...!’ She sneered, voice unsteady as her hand wreaked havoc on her sopping cunt.

\----------

Back on the stream, Tsundere was acutely aware of all the memes her fans made and were posting and honestly she couldn’t help but find them hilarious. Her complete breakdown of composure had come out of left field for her, and the single metal cylinder had violently shifted her opinion of her favorite fan sharply upward.

"I know all of you loved yesterday's show, so if you want see why shit went down so quickly…" She explained before grabbing her phone and flipping on the camera. 

Her fans were treated to a sudden split in perspective as the main camera and her phone both broadcasted at once on her page before she walked towards the ahegao-inducing container and opened up the top, steam visible as she uncorked the unbelievable insides.

Her stunned audience was treated to sight and sounds of Asuka showing off the insides of the fucking perfect cum container. She "oohed" and "ahhed" over it, even going as far as to dip two fingers in to show just how thicc the discharge was. The chat went nuts, nobody had truly believed it was full, most simply assumed it was a joke, like it was empty or maybe full of the other bottles Wanko had revealed in his introduction videos. 

The more eagle eyed fans that weren’t picking their jaws up off the floor noticed at the bottom of the phone camera, where Asuka’s shapely legs were visible, that there was a rapidly growing trail of excitement running down her legs, every bit like it had yesterday before she had been sent into a jilling frenzy.

With a monstrous amount of effort she pulled herself away and closed down her phone camera, venturing over to her favorite chair.

Naturally, she spread her legs wide and showed off the fact that she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing beneath her dress by treating her less perceptive fans to the sight of her glistening pink pussy, caked and smeared with a mouth watering amount of juices.

Shinji was blown away by the sudden all consuming support of people suddenly shipping the two together. “Tsundere/Wanko need to fuck!” flooded the chat in a rush. There were a few male fans joining in, but he was surprised to find that the majority of the support was from the female half of Tsundere’s audience.

Apparently they felt very strongly that any guy who could reduce her to _that_ state with just the smell of his man goo alone was her destined soulmate!

He would obviously be lying if the idea of fucking Tsundere on stream hadn’t crossed his mind before. He would much rather their first time be in private, but the idea of performing for an audience like that really was growing on him.

He briefly entertained the fantasy of having a travel vlog together with Tsundere, fucking in or on the most of its most famous landmarks with no shame at all, bareback and cum painting the camera.

He shook his head to find that Tsundere had retrieved her largest dildo while he was zoned out. Not only that, but he realized with a jerk it was the kind that could be loaded up with fake cum and the refill canister was open sitting next to her, blessedly empty and waiting to be filled.

"So ladies and gentleman, you want to see me put this cum to use? Comment and tell me how! You got one minute!" She told her loyal fanbase with a flushed, eager grin.

The comment section once more descended into a madhouse, only the highest tier commenters were readable as messages by the hundreds flew by as quick as lightning. One of the perks of TsunderePrincess’ biggest supporters was that their comments were ‘stickied’ to the top of the chat log for 30 seconds.

Shinji, eyes wide and unblinking, mashed his keyboard awkwardly, only to snap out of it upon seeing the garbled mess he produced. Taking a calming breath, he carefully typed, "Please allow me to creampie you."

Being the currently reigning **King** tier, the highest supporter of the camgirl on display thanks to his recent re-run through her content to make sure he had well and truly bought _everything_ , his comment was twice the size as the others and stuck itself clean to the top of the chat for the entire minute.

The stream’s chat slowed for just a few short seconds before exploding once more, both in support of his request, and against it. The latter group was easily drowned out by the former who wanted to see the depths Tsundere would sink to when exposed to her new kryptonite.

Shinji's ego was jumping up to an all time high. The last few months had been a steady growth for him, but this was on an entirely different level. He had thousands, hundreds of thousands even, of people at his back supporting him. 

A small part of him still felt quite shy about getting the attention from so many people, even anonymously, but like his haters in the stream, it was rapidly drowned out by the unbelievable support.

The minute went by as Asuka rapidly read as many comments as she could, using her DM admin tools to full effect to freeze the chat to read a handful here and there to get a good sampling. While other ideas filtered into the chat she took note of, but by far the most popular one was her **King’s** request. 

"Alright guys! My adorable, _beastly_ Wanko-kun has spoken, and the support has been unanimous! Time for an epic, no-holds barred creampie!" She announced with delight, her pussy making an utter _mess_ of her chair.

"This one's for you, Wanko~!" She grinned, her real mask firmly in place, but her stage mask slipped for just a moment and a warmer look slipped through, complete with a wink at the camera

While she prepared, her comment section was a flat out war zone, with so many people decrying or supporting the outcome of her little countdown, the mod team lost any semblance of control and people ran amok, posting whatever they wanted to.

Thankfully the truly monstrous people who decided to post disgusting gore in the chat were foiled as their image disappeared so fast nobody even saw it.

All over the civilized world, legions of girls and women were furiously rubbing their cunts, while an uncountable number of boys and men began beating their meat. This promised to be the single biggest combined explosion of sexual pleasure the planet had likely experienced all at once. Yet.

Shinji was grateful beyond words that the toy Tsundere had shipped him was made from such durable materials, because despite the utter destruction he had visited upon it a few days prior the sextoy was in pristine condition after a thorough washing, once again waiting for his girth to slide home back inside it. 

He grasped the toy, positioning it to match Tsundere’s pose on stream, waiting for her to start with baited breath, his eyes as fiery as a wild beast!

Any observer would likely agree that the lightly muscled boy was looking as intimidating as any Kaiju from those old Godzilla movies, and for a second, his computer's reflection almost made it look as if his eyes were glowing with an inner fire of burning red.

He felt so strong, so powerful. If he kept this up it didn’t matter what his father threw at him next week, he would face it head on with his head held high!

His eyes were laser focused on the screen as all unnecessary thought ceased within him. The redhead goddess began to squirm and wiggle the colossal dildo up her pussy, It was normally one she struggled with, but she was so incredibly turned on and lubricated it slid right inside her, leaving nothing but pleasure in its wake as she moaned happily, throwing her head back.

Shinji did the same with the fake beauty beneath him. Even though he’d already fucked it dozens of times, this time in particular the material of the fuck-pussy wrapped so tightly around his beastly, extra engorged cock it was tight enough to leave him a whimpering mess.

His hands suddenly reached out and fumbled with his phone, setting it at an angle to record both him and the computer screen. He wanted this on video more than anything!

As Tsundere made a slow start for her fun, so did Shinji, his massive cock slowly entering the onahole's tight, perfect cunt.

He truly adored such a fine feeling, how his cock got sucked by the fake coochie, a good mirror of what Tsundere herself would be like!

It was inferior in the sense that he had to pour nearly an entire bottle of lube to mirror the prodigious amount of arousal the camgirl was squirting out, but he easily took that in stride, his dream of one day meeting her blazing even stronger within him as the real deal proved itself to be head and shoulders above even the best imitation.

He swore the first thing he would do if he ever met her was give her a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss that would surely leave her pussy a quivering wreck!

Right now he desperately wished his onahole came with an extra, juicy pair of lips like hers to smooch in long, perfect sessions!

For now, he was more than satisfied by her other pair of lips, at least those on the onahole; the heavenly hole doing a fantastic job at pleasing his long, meaty shaft, the pleasure so great he had to close his eyes to maintain focus.

He quickly opened them though when he heard the wet sound of Tsundere's fine cunt smacking against the dildo, making Shinji aware he’d gotten out of synch with her. He fixed that in a hurry by growling and getting a rough grip on his fake bitch and slamming himself deeper into it!

His hips began moving faster, leaving the fake booty to smack against his own sperm containers, the orbs jiggling as they were smashed around by the gurgling balls, the orbs just swinging against that fine ass with reckless abandon, something that would surely impress Tsundere and her own legendary booty!

Despite his best efforts to mirror her perfectly, she darted ahead of him as she plunged the loaded dildo ever deeper into her capable pussy. But he was barely a second behind her and within moments both the goddess on screen and the fake part-woman beneath him were sporting obscene belly bulges as they showed off their matching ability to take anything and everything Shinji could dish out!

"Ffffuck yeah… I'm gonna make you mine… All mine…!" He softly whispered, eyes blazing with a never before seen passion as his fine man meat was slamming the toy so hard he was sure it was going to tear clean in half! Tsundere was going to fap like mad watching this, reliving the stream again later from her perspective.

On her side, she distantly noticed the comment section had calmed down, aside from the usual meme-lords working to create new content. She could just make out through the haze of pleasure a picture of a white dove sitting on top of a barrel, ‘menacing’ text from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure radiating off it like an aura, but she was far too busy fapping to bother acknowledging such creativity like she normally would.

She was having one hell of a session, her perfect pussy just screaming in pleasure from the rough, lewd treatment!

Her eyes drifted over towards where a button rested beside her, the temptation was there, just a little push and she could get a hot jolt of steaming Wanko-cum~! The pumping mechanism was so easy to trigger too~! Just one little push and her pussy would be getting a total bath!

But no! She had to stay strong, she wanted to feel it at the height of pleasure! She had a reputation to keep, and more importantly, she had an adorable Puppy to put on a show for!

Shinji ground his teeth together and snarled like a wild animal as the urge to cum became overpowering, but he fought against it with everything he had, even as his vision danced with stars and his balls felt like lead weights as they reached a dangerous capacity of violent, angry semen.

He could see Tsundere going through a similar trial as she too ruthlessly speared her vagina with the triple extra large toy, masterfully staving off and stockpiling her pleasure as she held off an orgasm of her own.

The next quarter of an hour passed as the two suffered the most blissful agony they had ever experienced, both absolutely refusing to cave first through some kind of unspoken agreement from miles and miles apart.

In the end, it was Asuka who caved first. Shinji had far more experience edging himself and holding back his loads than she did, and even her high willpower failed eventually in the face of the experience gap.

“Here it comes, I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Watch me Wanko-kun~!” She squealed in a rush as she slammed the dildo all the way inside her, the fake balls, far smaller than she knew Wanko’s to be, split her cheeks and rested against her twitching asshole. 

Her clenched fist slammed down on the button to open the floodgates for the dildo as motes of light danced and blinked in her vision, her pussy squeezing down on the dildo so hard it was a genuine concern whether the fluid could even get through.

As she jerked and spasmed in the throes of the biggest orgasm in her recent memory, the pump for the dildo went from a gentle hum to a loud whine as it forced the impossibly thick spooge through it’s tightly compressed inner workings.

With a sputtering, wet sound the cum shot through the internals of the device and lanced straight into her womb with enough force to bulge out her stomach even further.

Asuka instantly saw white, her vision completely fading as pleasure the likes of which she’d never felt forced her eyes skyward to roll back in their sockets. “It’s so good! So hot! It won’t stop, I can’t stop cummmiiiiiingggg!” She transitioned roughly into what could only be called a broodmare’s wail, her spine arching hard enough to cause her to actually jump off the bed for a second before she fell back down twitching and jerking violently, a mess of noises and sounds escaping her that no sane person could replicate.

Shinji followed her a scant second later, the veins on his cock looking a absolutely demonic as they bulged outward massively along his length, visible only for one brief moment before he _powerbombed_ down into the fake pussy beneath him and unleashed the Gates of Sperm into the onahole, roaring to the heavens as loudly as his lungs would let him.

He could feel his balls rapidly expand before compressing _hard_ as they launched an absolute firehose of inhumanly potent seed into the onahole beneath him.

Eyes clenched and teeth bared tight to keep from flat out passing out, Shinji distantly heard a loud “BANG” followed by an equally ear shattering sound of a huge amount of liquid splattering into something hard and solid. He could also feel a splash of heat covering most of his already steaming body.

He eventually wound down enough to look down to see the top half of his precious onahole was it utter ruin. In a single load he’d managed to inflate the internal space of the toy to such a degree so fast that it had exploded, sending cum _everywhere_.

Panting like a boxer on his last legs at the top of the final round, he tried to steady himself. Despite experiencing a climax akin to a force of nature robbing him of most of the feeling in his body as his nervous system rebooted, he wanted to do one simple thing; a heartfelt message for his crush. _"Thank you so much, Tsundere...~"_

It was short, but straight from the heart as Shinji collapsed on top of the tattered remains of the toy, the ass part at least still completely intact and able to support his weight. He distantly noticed out of the corner of his eye the chat had once more become a hive of activity, hundreds, thousands, dozens of thousands of people all chiming in that they’d just had the best orgasm of their lives.

All he could do was to weakly nod his head in unspoken agreement as he rested his head on the cummy remains of the sextoy, not passing out but certainly requiring a bit of relaxed inactivity, his eyes resting comfortably on his computer screen.

He felt his sore jaw clack open and drop as he looked up just in time to catch the perfect sight of Tsundere running towards his barrel, face morphed into a naked, impossibly eager expression of **need** beneath her glass domed mask … and doing an Olympic jump into it, splattering the floor of her room with the precious muck.

That was beyond the last thing he expected the normally more controlled girl to do, but the entire display filled his breast with another hard won nugget of pride that wouldn’t be leaving him any time soon.

Despite his best efforts, he succumbed to unconsciousness from all the pleasure he got from all of this amazing, Grade-A fap session, as he watched the german beauty splash around in his seed like a giddy toddler, slurping up as much as she could swallow and covering every square inch of her body in the stuff.

He had no regrets though, he still had a week before he had to leave, but this was the last hurrah for his time here. He could only pray that his time in Tokyo-III would be half as exciting.

\--------

Things were getting messy in a hurry. It was the Wednesday before he had to leave and he had no idea what to pack. He really had no interest in developing an attachment to most material things, although as of the last year or so his sizable onahole collection began to mean something to him. So there really wasn’t much to actually pack away beyond clothes and his cello.

He grimaced as he looked at the destroyed remains of the best onahole he’d ever used. He prayed hard that the replacement Tsundere offered him as a gift would arrive by tomorrow morning so he could take it with him. He wasn’t too concerned if his aunt and uncle had to ship it to him because it arrived too late though. The genius that she was, Tsundere had disguised the packaging as a simple gaming console so unless his family opened up the box the contents would remain a secret.

But he would readily admit he’d grown addicted to the device, he almost couldn’t sleep without dumping a load or five into it’s perfectly tight depths.

As he stifled a whine of unfulfillment his eyes caught something catching the light; the shiny tape on the files he’d been given a week ago!

"Oh!" He said dumbly, suddenly remembering he’d received it was _required_ to read it. He’d been so wrapped up in recovering and cleaning his room from the absolute mess he’d made that the file had been left forgotten. 

Grabbing the folder he darted over to his chair and cracked it open, checking the " _For_ **_Shinji’s_ ** _eyes Only_ " file first, having a feeling it was more direct and serious.

He opened it up, only to sigh despondently as it was revealed to be a heavily redacted document with every single line blacked out with a half-assed, handwritten scrawl of the words, "Come here!" at the bottom. Why did he expect anything less? His father couldn’t even bother to use a fresh piece of paper, he’d probably just grabbed the closest thing he could find and scribbled on it.

However, his curiosity was also lingering on the other paper he felt within the folder. It felt stiffer, thicker.

Wondering what its contents could be he casually tossed his father’s note over his shoulder and tilted the folder over to have whatever was inside slide into his hand… only for his massive shaft to begin to awaken, pulsing in time with his heartbeat and rapidly filling with blood in response to the fucking fine piece of art in front of him.

It was an old school polaroid of a purple-haired babe, Japanese for sure, greeting him in quite the raunchy, yet adorable picture. Behind her was a clean, sky blue sky with a few lazy clouds as a background. Months upon months of consuming Tsundere’s content gave him the practiced eye to tell that it was a candid shot, likely taken spur of the moment as it lacked any form of planning, but despite that commentary it was still a fine view nonetheless!

Who was she? And why was her pictures stashed within such a file? He got at least part of his answer as he flipped the picture over.

_"I'll pick you up tomorrow at Tokyo-III station! Enjoy the view!"_ The text said, complete with a ruby red lipstick mark delivered by what were surely some very full lips!

His libido and hardening cock demanded he flip the picture back over however and eye up the beauty in more detail, a temptation he instantly folded too and did.

He could tell she was definitely older than Tsundere, at least in her late 20s, and those breasts… as much as she loved his crush and her fine body, one thing she lacked was a sizable bust, and the one before him was just _begging_ for him to blast her with his thick, mind-shattering cum! Even better, her thin yellow tank top allowed her puffy nipples to effortlessly tent the material, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Her cheeky pose, pulling a loose pair of cut off Daisy Duke jean shorts down with a graceful hand left a huge amount of her voluminous ass hanging out too. She was literally showing off all the goods!

From the look of things, whoever this was had the full package! The ass on display was bordering on Tsundere’s size-no! He couldn’t think like that. He truly cared so much for his crush, too much to think about bad mouthing her like that by continually comparing her beauty to another woman.

He instead came upon a better idea, only to look down at his left hand to find it was beating his meat like fucking crazy! After months and months of jacking himself silly to pictures from Tsundere, having a sexy photo in his hands had him reacting without thinking!

He really tried to stop moving his hand, forcefully diverting his gaze towards the picturesque skyline behind the Tokyo-III beauty, but any time he made any attempts to stop looking at her glorious body his hand went faster!

"You!" He shouted at his hand, but just as he managed to pry it away from his bulging shaft, it kicked off in a rapid staccato of nutbatter sent straight at the picture, covering all that fine ass and titties in his lewd cream!

Well… he thought to himself in annoyance at his own crazed libido, at the very least he managed to express his idea quite well. His heart would belong to Tsundere, but what… what if he used this fine, fat-titted babe as his personal toy? J-just until he could meet Tsundere, herself, of course! She was overjoyed to hear the onahole she’d sent him worked so well and that he was healthily venting his gooey cream left right and center, surely she wouldn’t mind if he used something else, someone else, to do the same? This... ‘ _Actually, what_ is _her name?’_ He thought to himself suddenly.

He checked the note he’d tossed on the floor again and got his answer. Whatever the document was originally it had been addressed to Katsuragi Misato, maybe that was her? 

Well, one thing was for sure, she was going to be screaming his name as soon as he arrived at the city! The sight of her only confirmed his hope that Tokyo-III was full of hot bitches and he wanted to partake!

It took a minute to respectfully clean the picture for later enjoyment, a habit that was so ingrained in him by now in regards to his tools of sexual relief he did it without even thinking.

When it was all clean and had been stuffed into his suitcase for future viewing, he walked back over and relaxed back into his chair, it was around the time Tsundere had informed him she left her schedule open to talk to her fans, and he wanted to have one last chat with the girl he felt so strongly about.

_"Hey… I guess you know what happens tomorrow… I’ll probably be too busy tomorrow to talk, so this might be the last time for a while..."_ He typed down, the serious nature of the talk inspiring him to have the decency to put some clothes on.

On her side of the world, Asuka quickly noticed his DM, set to his unique notification sound, and hurried over to check it out. 

She read his somber message and shivered at an unexpected chill that ran through her. _"Yeah, I know, I guess… well, we can still talk after all of it passes, right?"_ She asked him, leaning over to grab a fluffy bathrobe where it was folded at the edge of her desk, it felt fitting for the mood the conversation was likely going to have on.

_"I hope so… but just in case something happens, I have something for you I’ve been putting together."_ He responded with a happy, proud smile. 

He snapped up his phone and went through the videos and pictures he’d spent all his free time editing over the last few days. He was grateful his household was provided with military grade satellite internet, because the file sizes were utterly staggering and would have taken a regular civilian grade internet connection days to upload them.

_"Ooh? What is it?"_ Tsundere wondered back at him, internally guessing that perhaps it was perhaps something in return for her generous gift? She didn’t really mind that he broke the first one, it made her weirdly happy that he was so interested in her he wanted an imitation to work out his oh so creamy, addicting, mouth watering, _brain tingling_ loads with…

She wiped away a line of drool that made its way down her chin at the mere _memory_ of her last big stream, before she turned her mind back to her computer. Wanko had been pretty tight lipped on exactly how he’d managed to destroy a product made from the lovechild union of NERV money and unmatched German engineering; all he would tell her was that she would get an answer soon enough and to be patient.

She didn’t even mind the money she’d had to pay to have the second one made. Apparently fake skin on the level of genuine human texture was not cheap and the lab techs were annoyed they had to make another one for a mysterious level 10 putting in a work order so soon and had charged her material cost, but even that could be waved away because of the metaphorical mountain of money she’d made during her stream last week.

It wasn’t like NERV didn’t pay her, she actually donated a vast majority of the money from her streams beyond a small percentage she used to buy more toys and outfits to charity helping in the poorest of countries, the ones hit particularly badly by the Second Impact and still hadn’t recovered.

She was once more grateful for her NERV connections as the files Wanko-kun sent her were nothing to sneeze at. Even with her insane connection they would take a minute or two to transfer to her computer.

In the meantime, he sent her a message complete with a coyly blushing smiley face. _"Just a collection of all the videos I made for you… I thought it would be a nice little way to remember me, and all that you’ve done for me, just in case I’m away for a long while..."_

Asuka was actually quite touched he would go as far as to send her so much of his own material! She knew how shy he was, this was a really huge step for him. 

Cracking open the main file she was expecting to just find handful of pictures, maybe even a small video or two, but the avalanche of content sprawled out before her eyes was revealed to be dozens upon dozens of folders of different content, with one single solitary video file left out, unsorted, named only ‘Sextoy JOI’.

_"Mein Gott! I… well, I appreciate all of this, really! I do hope things go smoothly for you! I would… really hate to see something bad happen to you…"_ She ducked her head down into her fluffy bathrobe as she typed that, why did that simple gesture of goodwill make her feel so tingly and shy!?

To distract herself she began to click through the folders, very impressed how well they were all organized. It would be child’s play to pop open the folder she wanted and enjoy them all anytime she wanted to! 

One folder in particular caught her eye as she browsed through by the title of "Onahole Fucking". The folder contained just under a dozen video files and several hundred pictures, the staggering part was that the longest of the video files was- “Eleven hours long?!” She barked, eyes wide as she opened up the properties of the video and sure enough, it was a quarter of an hour past 11 hours in length.

It would take her _days_ to get through all of it, at _least_. Wanko really came prepared! Quite literally at it too, as she had a good idea all of these videos would be making her cum like a fountain!

On Shinji's side, he felt a swelling in his breast upon reading her last message to him, a message he’d wanted to say to her for weeks forming on the tip of his tongue he simply had to convey.

_"Tsundere… I want to say something you may find odd, and maybe you’ve even heard it before already…"_ He wrote down as he collected himself, his innate shyness trying to stop him, but he pushed forward with the courage she’d helped instil in him. He’d come this far, so he felt like it was worth the shot.

Feeling curious, she decided to let him write down all he wanted to, keeping her hands in her lap and waiting for his followup message to come through.

_"I really like you. I don’t just mean your body, I mean you, as a woman. Talking with you has done so much for me and made me so happy. I can remember my mom fondly without it hurting as much now, I feel like I can stand up for myself without feeling like I’m just getting in the way. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I couldn’t live with myself if I never got to say that, and thank you for everything."_ He finally finished typing and hit the enter key, face inflamed with such heat he had to bury it in his palms to smother the pileup of emotions.

Asuka for her part was by no means a stranger to men and women alike confessing to her, uninformed people claiming she meant the world to them while not knowing her at all. But this was Wanko-kun, the only person she could recall in the last… _several years_ she bothered to open up to. When he claimed to like her as a person it actually held _weight_.

" _Is… that so, Wanko? Do you really… mean all of it..?_ " It took at least a full minute for her to get back to her senses and type down a hesitant reply.

Shinji was dreading her reaction, given he'd seen camgirls like her mock their dumb fuck fans who declared their feelings for them… but Tsundere’s response was anything but mocking.

_“Yes, I’m sorry if that was a lot to spring on you at once…”_ He responded.

Unsure of what to do in the face of such true and honest feelings, Asuka reacted by hiding behind her stage persona, just a bit. Grabbing her mask and putting it on she flipped on her camera and looked right into it. “Very well! I accept your feelings!” She said forcibly, refusing to let her voice waver. “I-in return I expect you to… to do your best to reestablish contact with me as soon as you can! I… want to... hear from you again soon…” She finished in a more normal, even slightly vulnerable tone that she cursed herself for, but before she could delete the video and record it again it was already sent to Wanko, the double edged sword of her fast connection speed. 

However, instead of him replying with text she was taken aback to see a video of him crop up in their chat log, wearing his typical baseball cap and mask. "Thank you so much! I won’t forget about you, I… I really hope we can talk more once I move to the city. I'll take more pictures! Please enjoy my gift!" He said so rapidly she actually had to watch the video twice to understand his rapidfire japanese. His cheerful tone, warm partly shielded smile, and the genuine happiness and warmth with which he spoke struck a chord in Asuka as she watched it a third time, just to be sure she got it all.

Shinji felt truly and immensely pleased to have gotten that off his chest, to do something so… cute with a girl who had helped him out in so many ways.

He deeply hoped they would eventually meet, even just for a few minutes so he could convey all of that in person to her.

\-------

Shinji exhaled deeply as he took his final step through the train doors at Tsutsujidai's Station, his aunt and uncle staring and waving at him clinically from the sidelines, a gesture he returned, before the train began to depart.

As much as he would really miss the small town he’d spent most of his life in, he could heartily say he was hopeful for the future opportunities presented to him. 

The ‘gaming console’ stashed away in his largest suitcase at his side really drove home just where that warm hope came from.

His family were kind in their own way, but they were also oddly distant, and he often wondered if that trait was an Ikari family curse. He was happy to say they had raised him, despite their nature they were good people and he hoped he would make them proud with whatever it was his father needed him for.

As the train hit the outskirts of town Shinji found himself staring down at the ocean, the feeling of its salty breeze no longer caused an icy fist to grasp his heart like it used to. His heart was unburdened, at least mostly, and his mind was free to explore thoughts of what new sights and sounds would await him in Tokyo-III, and of course any sexy women waiting there!

And of course, as always, in the back of his mind were thoughts of TsunderePrincess. He’d gotten a very strange notification from her this morning from her main channel, riddled with spelling mistakes, declaring that she would be taking a week off streaming. He hoped she was okay and hadn’t fallen ill. 

\-------

A week later in Germany Asuka was finally able to string coherent thoughts together again as she slowly came down from the mindless nymphomaniac _frenzy_ she’d been gripped in as she furiously rode her largest, Kaiju-class dildo, her bloodshot eyes unblinkingly staring as the nonstop _eleven hour long_ video of Wanko-kun utterly demolishing the sex toy she’d sent him, her sleep addled mind easily able to supplant herself in it’s place because it matched her body so perfectly.

He was a _beast_ ! An _absolute monster_ ! The things he put that poor toy through were _outright inhuman and barbaric_.

“FuCk EEeEeeee…” She whined like a bitch in heat, her pussy gushing once again as his orgasmic cries echoed around in her head as he turned the sextoy’s slim, trim belly into a twisted, lewd, inflated condom.

“WaNkO-KuN it’S MY tuRN…!” She drooled feverishly, brain utterly fried from his parting gift. 

She **_needed_ ** to meet him! She didn’t care who she had to threaten or what power she had to abuse, she was going to japan! She wasn’t set to transfer for _months_ , but by _Gott_ that date was going to be moved forward or there were going to be _bodies_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> After long months of many difficulties and hope, Chapter 2 of Camgirl Asuka is finally out! Really took so long for it to come out, because personal reasons and college basically got a hold of me, but hoping to have at least Chapter 3 done as soon as possible.
> 
> Special thanks to Slicerness for helping me ou with the editing and co-writting, as well as Gerzy for his contributions to the writting and ideas.
> 
> With all said and done, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter in Asuka's journey into lewdness! Don't forget to comment and share!


	3. Angel Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji arrives in Tokyo 3 and soon as can be finds himself up to his eyeballs in tasks requiring his unique attention!
> 
> Graciously illustrated by the immensely talented Choklit!

Chapter 3: Angel Attack!

\----------

  
  


War was about to arrive in the Fortress City of Tokyo-III. NERV had been preparing for this very moment for decades in one fashion or another, and now the time had come to put to test all the training and weapons the organization had amassed. 

From the depths of the Pacific Ocean, the first of many Enemies of Humanity emerged-

… And every ordinance the United Nations Forces and the JSSDF had quickly turned out to be useless against such an enemy, an annoyance at best.

Though his holy mission would regrettably require his feet to touch this base earth, **_Sachiel_ ** , **_The Angel of Water_ ** had **_come_ **.

\----------

Miles away, on the outskirts of Tokyo-III, Shinji was waiting for Misato Katsuragi, the woman in that revealing fap-bait picture slipped in with his Father's letter.

Wasn’t Tokyo-III’s branch of NERV a military organization? Why the hell was she so fucking hot?! 

He’d been ruminating on it since the second he’d arrived at Hakone Station to find it utterly deserted and no other distractions to keep his thoughts from sliding back to the woman in the photo safely nestled in his back pocket.

Given the tense situation, the train he was traveling on had to make an abrupt stop before arriving in Tokyo-III proper, so he tried to contact Misato on his phone. The pretty quickly turned into a failure, as he discovered no matter what he did he couldn’t get even a single bar of signal.

Using a nearby land line payphone netted similar results, the dial tone braying in his ear until he put the wired phone back in it’s holster.

Left with no other option, he was forced to simply wait outside the station and hope Misato got word of the train’s unexpectedly early arrival. As time passed he became increasingly tempted to get something out of the abandoned convenience stores nearby as his belly rumbled it’s need for food.

But he sighed and resisted, that would be a crime, and it would potentially take him out of eyesight of where Misato could drive by.

He looked at his watch, noticing the time had crept ever forward to being just over an hour after Misato was supposed to meet him. He wasn’t quite sure if he would consider her late, or if the blame was on his own shoulders but-

Something electric blue caught his eye and he looked up from his wrist. 

_‘Is that… a girl?’_ He wondered, squinting his eyes to see over the glare of the sun and the hazy air of the heat off the pavement.

Not only was it a girl, she was bustier than any girl he’d ever seen! He attempted to run his gaze over her profile, but his eyes immediately zeroed in and locked onto her bust; the two _colossal_ boobs attached to her front were straight up ridiculous, inhuman in size and surely too heavy for a regular girl to lift, right?

He was left helplessly wondering if such eye catching boobs could even be real that he barely noticed she was wearing a blue and white uniform of some kind. By the time his eyes dried out from staring so hard and he had to blink, she was suddenly gone, as quick as she had appeared.

He furiously rubbed his aching eyeballs and looked again, only to find nothing there. “Where did she go?!” He felt himself blurt aloud. She was there just a few seconds ago!

Shinji was so confused by the sudden disappearance of the big-booby cutie that it took him a few moments to realize he didn’t even know what her face looked like.

However, before he could think more on the subject of disappearing babes, a loud, powerful sound could be heard across the abandoned city, followed by a wave of wind, sending rubble flying around... Shinji's luggage!

His phone was yanked clean out of his hands, as was the laptop bag loosely hung over his shoulder. He didn’t see where they landed, too busy clenching his eyes shut and doing his best to keep from going flying himself, but considering how hard they’d been thrown he wasn’t hopeful the devices survived.

Worst of all though, even the heavy suitcase containing his onahole was launched far, far away from him.

He did his best to fight against the winds and shaking earth to make a run for it, but instincts he’d never felt before froze him in place, a massive shadow loomed over him.

He looked up to see… he didn’t even know what it was, but it was gigantic, easily as tall as the tallest building around him. The behemoth had NERV VTOL flying around it like birds, peppering it with missiles and machine gun fire.

The shockwaves from the ordinance had him covering his face from the blasts of heat, so much so he didn’t hear or see the Alpine Renault roar around the corner, flipping up on two wheels due to it’s sheer speed, before it shot right towards him.

He only became aware of it when the passenger door of the car was slammed open and knocked into his side.

Looking up in surprise and panic, the sight within the car normally would have caused his pants to explode into a sudden bulge as he got a first hand, in person look at Misato Katsuragi.

The picture did _not_ do her justice.

"Get in!" She barked in a surprisingly youthful tone. For one brief moment all Shinji could was stare at her perfect face, her eyes covered by an eccentric pair of sunglasses.

His brain jump-started in a hurry and he jumped into the car. He made to lean back out once he was safely seated and snatch up his luggage… only to remember it was probably smashed somewhere several blocks away. Instead he simply leaned back in and slammed the door closed and fumbled with a seatbelt he felt like he was very quickly going to need.

“Hang on~!” She exclaimed; a wide, adrenaline junkie's grin on her face as one of her shapely legs slammed on the gas pedal. Her trusty silver steed shot forward like a bullet cleanly out of the Angel's path.

Shinji could only stare at Misato, his heart beating loudly as he admired her fine shape, her dark, tight dress pressed against her fat boobs, doing absolutely nothing to reduce the sexual tension he felt building within him with every twist and turn the car took through the city.

Before he knew it Misato stopped the car, parking it where they could check on the Angel's path aimed towards the trap set up by NERV.

As opposed to getting out the car to watch the Angel’s movements, she opted to unbuckle her seatbelt and drape herself across his lap, her folded arms and chin resting on the passenger side window as her pillowy soft bust pressed down on his rapidly growing bulge.

_‘N-no bra?!’_ He squeaked, the warm flesh of her tits barely being blocked by her tight dress.

"A N2 Bomb?!" She suddenly exclaimed, her upper body bolting up, her hanging breast bouncing a tapdance over his bulge before she reached down and cranked a handle hard, sending his seat reclining backwards in a hurry before she twisted to cover her body with his.

"Take cover!" She managed to say just as the charge exploded.

Shinji probably would have been more concerned with the explosion and rapidly rolling car he was currently trapped in, but the explosion of light and shadow threw Misato's insanely sexy body into the perfect light to be admired, time all but freeing as his horny gaze greedily drank in the sight.

When the car finally stopped rolling with a mighty crunch of ruined plastic and metal, Shinji allowed himself to sink back into the seat and take a shuddering breath of relief, finally realizing just how dangerous that was. He genuinely owed his life to Misato’s quick thinking and generous ‘airbags’. 

From out the window he could see that despite the JSSDF's best efforts in taking down the otherworldly beast, the N2 Bomb did little to nothing to actually defeat the being. In fact the kaiju-like being, despite having a hard, birdline mask for a face, just seemed to be angry by the development as it’s body began regenerating the damage.

His attention was quickly diverted elsewhere as Misato crawled off of him and out the window. Struggling with his seatbelt briefly, he scrambled to follow her, eyes locked on her backside as she made sharp, frustrating steps away from the car that did wonderful things to her posterior.

Getting the car flipped back on it’s wheels was shockingly easy with a little coordination. Shinji’s fitness training once more coming in handy, and Misato revealing herself to be far stronger than her curvy, femme fatale appearance would imply. 

"Alright! Three, two, _one_!" He instructed, before both of them pushed the car from its side onto its wheels, the vehicle bouncing lightly as it’s shockingly intact shocks absorbed the impact.

Misato clapped her gloved hands together and smiled at a job well done, looking over at him appraisingly. "That was easy, huh?" She teased.

Shinji's colossal bulge was struggling to force its way out of his pants, all but demanding he pin Misato down onto the hood of her car, but he managed to resist the urge.

Out in the open like this though he did finally get a chance to get a clear look at her. The thin, short dress stopping sinfully high up on her meaty thighs, just barely hiding away her inner treasures between her legs!

"Yeah, Misato-san. Thank you for picking me up." He offered her a soft, sweet smile, bowing his head, incidentally lining up his gaze with her fat, possibly full-of-milk jugs!

Her skin-tight black top looked more like body-paint than anything that could do its job at sealing her silken treasures away, just as her mini-skirt seemed to always be stealthily crawling its way up her thighs whenever her vigilance wavered. She had a body that was straight up bursting out of her clothes in a way she seemed not just cheerful about, but coyly supportive of as well.

Such a confident and strong woman was like a magnet to him, already proven once by a certain German redhead.

One certainly couldn't argue that her looks were made to be worshiped, mouth-watering breasts with active, jutting nipples that simply begged to be played with, an hourglass figure that was delightfully pronounced by her slim and fit waist bottomed out by hips so wide he wondered if she ever had problems fitting through doorways, capped off by an ass so perfectly toned and shaped men surely wept upon seeing it unveiled. She was a truly beautiful woman and Shinji was instantly, and intensely, drawn to her.

Shinji's thoughts at her, however, were abruptly cut off as he heard Misato open up the door of her ruined car.

"Alright, time to move on! Unless you want to stay and admire the view some more~?" She teased sweetly, her voice seductive enough to send his hormones into overdrive, and sweat to begin to bead his forehead. 

He quickly got back on track, jumping into the car through the window, seeing as the door was bent shut, before he turned and sent a firm nod to the masterwork of Japanese beauty. 

They made a quick stop at an abandoned car shop on the way, the purple haired woman commenting that the batteries of the car had been damaged and needed replaced so she 'borrowed' some parts to fix up her baby.

Shinji was told to stay off to the side of the car, and did so with little complaint as he watched the woman easily find the part she needed and swap them out without issue, securing it all in place with a staggering amount of heat resistant duct tape. Her mechanical competence was truly a sight to behold. 

"Aren’t we… stealing these?" He asked, remembering his earlier temptations with the abandoned shops. He carried a bag containing spare parts, one he purposefully put over his crotch to avoid her seeing him, his shyness still present enough in it’s diminished state to demand at least some modesty.

"Of course not~! As long as we leave any money on the counter everything should be fine!" Misato nonchalantly brushed him off.

She tilted her head a bit to stare at him. "So, not impressed with everything you saw back there? Not even curious about that giant thing or what it even is?" She eventually asked him with honest curiosity.

For a woman like Misato, who had seen and interacted with all types of men, from fat tactless brutes, to muscular empty-headed hunks, Shinji was the least expected one to sit in her car. He was an odd mix, to be certain.

He looked pretty damn cute for a guy of his age, she would happily admit, and he had a surprisingly muscled body underneath his clothes, even though his figure was bordering on feminine, not helped by his boi-ish good looks.

In short, Misato _liked_ what she saw. She could feel her inner woman just _itching_ to tease him into a blushing mess.

"Yeah… I guess not really?" He kept his answer short, as he did his best to not stare back at the bombshell of a babe.

Misato hummed, feeling just a touch disappointed at his reply. "Well, I hope you know why you’re here, right?" She asked back, just staring at him with a patient look.

Given the way Commander Ikari acted, she could only expect the Ikari family was a mess in terms of social skills.

"Not… really.” He answered honestly, but pushed on. “Do you… think I can be of help?" He asked her with an honest and open heart.

The question caught Misato off guard. In that one sentence the difference between him and The Commander was thrown into sharp contrast. She could only wonder how such an earnest heart could make a difference in battle.

All the simulations made by Ritsuko did seem to indicate he was a natural-born Pilot. 

"Of course~! I think you could be the real game changer we need! I guess you haven't been told but our simulations give you a 99.99% chance of success." She mirrored his open mannerisms, not batting an eye as she willingly lied to bolster his confidence.

"I see… I just hope my father thinks the same." He said, causing Misato to bite her lip hard and look away as she was assailed with unwanted flashbacks of maybe the worst moment in her life.

"Well, I never got along with my father anyway, so no need to worry! You can count on me!" She struck a cocky pose, fist on one of her wide hips, and blasted him with a supremely confident smile.

Shinji could do little but flush and nod, beyond envious of her outgoing nature and feeling himself begin to maybe fall for her. The display sent his spirit into a frenzy, the confidence of such a fine woman was every bit as bolstering and invigorating as Tsundere's own pride!

Shinji began to get so lost in his thought he accidentally dropped the bag at the same time Misato reached out to retrieve the gear shaft he was carrying within it, and she felt something off about it the moment her hands tried to wrap around it. The feeling of warm spongey hardness threw her off enough to break eye contact with him.

She looked down to down to check what was wrong with the part only to see very clearly… she grabbed the wrong gear shaft! 

_‘Kuso, it doesn’t even fit in my hand…’_ She thought in the absolute silence that had sprung up.

Shinji himself was so lost in the perfect feeling, his mind filling up with thoughts of that mysterious, certainly Japanese piece of walking tiddy meat, the phantom orbs moving over his lightly-muscled body, his hands grasping them, smacking those fat jugs...!

Misato had seen all kinds of cocks before, from pinky-sized laughing stocks, to fat, American-made beasts! But Shinji… he could beat a Kaiju with what she was holding!

She could feel the hot, veiny monster below forcibly changing her 'gear' as she heard Shinji slowly moaning, sounding surprisingly feminine in doing so.

While she was investigating the monster in disguise she’d found, Shinji had been firmly kicked into fantasyland from the pleasure where he imagined the highschool-aged figure he’d seen before working up his fat cock.

Misato just grinned menacingly, revelling in her luck as she watched the glassy eyed little boi before her.

Once the Angel was handled and dealt with, perhaps she would have herself a proper _celebration_. 

It was easy enough to guide the dazed boy into the car and drive off, heading for NERV at double time with her pedal firmly pressed to the floor, breast full of new motivation. She had an Angel to kill!

\----------

Shinji couldn’t believe it, his eyes must be lying to him! While he was doing his best to read the techno-babble paper Misato gave him when they were descending into the Geofront, another fine piece of ass made her way into the elevator!

As they were on their way up to ‘Unit-01's cage’, whatever that was, a blonde-haired, certainly Asian babe made her way in, wearing a very skimpy one piece swimwear barely covered by a lab coat.

Giving him further proof God was a booty lover, the dyed blond for sure had a fine set of wide, thick thighs, as well as a fine pair of boobs that were compressed tightly and bulged around her tight suit’s top.

Her hips were breathtaking, blossoming comfortably into womanly curves that could render men and women helpless before her, if she so chose. She possessed a meaty lower body undeniably female in its shape, not a trace of defined muscle to detract from the purely feminine appeal.

Her behind was so large the cheeks formed a deep cleavage behind her, pinched tightly together by the tight bottom of the swimsuit _painted_ on her form.

The gods of booty were surely getting a prayer of deep appreciation the first chance he got, he internally declared as he drank in the sight and was filled with the deep seated desire to have her sit on his face.

"So, this is him? Nice to meet you, Ikari Shinji." The woman, who Misato introduced as Ritsuko Akagi, had quite the mature and smooth voice, he found, as she and Misato stared at him like beasts sizing up their prey.

"H-hi…" He managed to force out, eyes unable to find a place to look that wasn’t sinful. He tried his best to keep his dick from bulging outward obscenely in his pants, and was met with only mild success.

"Are you ready for the task ahead?" The fine scientist asked him curtly, laying a steadying hand on the wall as the elevator shook in a pose that fully showed off her thicc, long legs.

Misato took a similar pose as well, this one precisely and perfectly showcasing her own goods, and Shinji was left hoping this wasn't part of the job interview! His self control was rapidly failing him and his black pants were primed to burst in a few short minutes!

"Well… I think so… I have to show my father I can." He told NERV’s infamous S-Tier duo, his balls softly making a bubbly sound as he shifted in place in a vain attempt to alleviate the pressure, startling both beauties. 

Ritsuko outright trembled, her less toned body shaking like jello, even putting a hand over her mouth at the shocking revelation.

Both women glanced at each other before looking back at him, their gazes decidedly more predatory, looking less like Angels, and more like Hell Babes sent to fuck him! 

Given his mild experience with such looks, Shinji slowly picked up on and took notice of their sudden change in mood, his hand subconsciously reaching down to grasp his bulging shaft in a tight grip, throwing the entire length that extended down his pant-leg into stark focus.

Despite her normally professional attitude Ritsuko knew when to let her hair down in the workplace; being friends with Misato demanded no less. With a pleased smirk on her face she crossed her arms under her smallish bust, pushing the already compressed orbs even further up and out of her top. “It does my heart good to hear such an earnest new member of our team…” She purred.

"We still have a good 20 minutes before we reach the cage, I’m sure we can bolster that enthusiasm somehow~." Misato whispered huskily, dirty smile splitting her face

"Shinji-kun… we have something to discuss privately. I hope you don't mind giving us a moment?" Ritsuko explained in a calm, professional tone that didn’t match her expression in the slightest.

His response was a jerky nod as Shinji didn’t trust his voice in the slightest, which only got worse as both women spun on their heels hard enough that twin clapping sounds echoed off the wall from their backsides. 

As they began talking in hushed whispers Shinji did his best to get back to work reading the paper, the file explaining the importance of teamwork on ‘Evangelion sorties’, whatever that was. The file even had a picture of a figure standing next to a… giant foot? The figure drew his eye though...

_‘Is that…?’_ No, that would be too good to be true! Despite the picture being in black and white, the format did nothing to detract from the absolutely monstrous bust of the small figure.

"Dr. Akagi, who's…?" He looked up only for his throat to go dry. Both women in front of him still had their backs turned and were speaking to one another, but their jello booties were going absolutely nuts! Bouncing up and down in a way that left him _aching_.

Surely they weren’t intentionally putting on such a downright lewd display, right? It was just the rough elevator shaking back and forth as they descended ever lower into the base. The two wouldn’t be so cock thirsty they would throw professionalist out the window and act like utter bimbo’s, gagging for his me-

His rapid fire internal monologue was interrupted as the elevator hit a particular rough patch and sent him stumbling forward, the files falling out of his numb fingers, instantly forgotten.

Despite the interruption his view remained absolutely mind blowing! While Tsundere had easily the _biggest_ ass he had seen, those two fine Japanese beauties were no slackers either! 

Of the two, Misato had maybe the roundest, biggest badonk, but Akagi's was still sizable enough to qualify her for true-to-fiction hentai class!

Misato’s backside had a solid amount of tone, the firmness of the cheeks being thrown into sharp contrast with Akagi, who sported two massive orbs that looked like they were crafted from jello that whipped and wobbled at the slightest motion.

Ritsuko’s swimsuit had slid completely up, the cloth completely disappearing into her cavernous ass-cleavage, revealing the twin pale cheeks to the world, or at the very least Shinji’s ravenous gaze!

"S-So… are you really a scientist…?" He shyly asked Akagi, as he tried to move away from Misato's dress covered booty, only for a strange inner force to keep him locked in place on unsteady legs.

The dyed blond gave a soft giggle in lieu of a reply, turning to look at him, spreading her stance wide, her meaty legs held open for stability, her thighs shaking like the finest of slime.

"Of course~! I just like to look good at work, don't you think?" She murmured seductively, her eyes looking just as clouded as his.

"So true, Shinji-kun! Look at me, would you guess I’ve had full military training~?" Misato chimed in, completing her claim with a throaty laugh.

"We’re just a pair of Hell Babes ready to fight against Angels, using the best we have to offer~..." Ritsuko whispered, hand sliding lewdly down her body, tantalizing his burning gaze.

Had his life been taken over and become part of a big-budget porn studio?! 

It certainly seemed to be that way, given every single female worker he'd seen so far had curves that beat the hell out of any girl at school, and even better, all of them had mini skirts as part of their uniform!

"J-Just… why are all the women here so erotic?!" He was helpless, on the very edge of becoming a crazed himbo, slinging his eager meat around left right and center, heedless of who got impaled in his mad frenzy~!

Both bitches unleashed quiet, seductive little giggles. Ritsuko took it a literal step forward and gently pushed him against the wall before leaning back, one of her meaty legs raising in a flash to slam her foot into the elevator wall next to his head, pinning him in place with her menacing aura of thirst. Her wide open legs revealed the puffy, meaty junction between her legs, barely covered by the visible moistening swimsuit.

"We ensure we have nothing but the best working for us~..." Akagi told him with a fond, proud upturn of her chin.

"Yeah~! You should see Ritsuko’s cute little assistant. She may be a little flat, but that innocent girl is such a perfect little sight for sore eyes!" Misato added, knowing quite well about how the blonde saw Maya Ibuki.

Ritsuko hummed out a groan, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she pictured the woman in question. "My perfect little assistant, so eager to please~” Her fingers outright traced the mounds of her pussy for a second before she opened her eyes and sent a calculating look at Shinji. “Oh yes, the two of you will be meeting, I’ll make sure of it~”

The look maintained for several seconds as unspeakably dirty things fluttered through her brain before she leaned back further and pulled her leg back, her heel dropping to the metal floor of the elevator with a soft thud.

It was definitely a weird noise for her heeled foot to make on a metal floor, and his gaze drifted down only to find that at some point Ritsuko had completely shed her lab coat and negligently tossed it on the floor.

Her whole body was now all his to visually enjoy, as Misato gently began to nibble on his ear, slinked her way over to him and attached herself to his side.

Ritsuko seemed to revel in the attention, her pleased eyes gleaming as she tilted her weight from one leg to the other, jutting her hips out and showing off her figure, her fat ass shaking slowly in ways that reminded him of his German princess!

She quickly got tired of that, however, seemingly jealous of Mistato’s boldness, and began to walk towards him. It was only four short steps, and yet it seemed like an eternity as the locomotion of her hips moving from side to side had him transfixed. So much so he missed her reaching into a little pocket of the suit and retrieving a little plastic square, pinching it between her fingers.

"Wanna have a little taste, Shinji~? Won't hurt at all!" Ritsuko offered salaciously with the enthusiasm of a porn idol, every single part of her screaming seductress.

Shinji released a shuddering whimper as Misato moved from his ear down to his neck, licking and sucking on his jugular, "Y-Yes… I'm… I want..." He replied in stops and starts, trembling like a cute little rabbit before the two sexual predators. He was frozen, simply praying for either women to do the honors and unzip him, be it by hand or mouth.

"Good boy!” The blond crowed with delight, “Maybe next time I can wrap my coochie around that juicy dick, but for now, this will do~." She flicked her wrist and showed off the plastic square between her index and middle finger, revealing itself to be a Magnum sized condom. Without another word she plucked it with her free hand, twisted it open, and placed the large rubbery tool between her plump lips.

She maintained eye contact with him as she lowered herself to her knees, approaching his beastly bulge with some very well concealed trepidation. No longer open to his gaze due to their positions, her thighs began to quiver and tremble revealing just a little bit of her inner turmoil~!

Was she actually afraid of a cock? No way, she was better than this! She knew all the dark, deep secrets of the EVA Project, and _this_ made her scared?

Both millennials were absolute sexual monsters in their own right; the amount of notches on their belts as a result of the stress of their jobs and being born with such sinful bodies were incalculable. They rarely found satisfaction in their many, many partners, but that had never once stopped them from flouncing their needy pussies around to anyone who caught their attention.

Misato and Ritsuko had experienced their asses and tits smacked and used by the biggest of hands, and yet it was all so lame! Nobody could compete and stand on even footing with their S-class bodies.

Funnily enough, Misato’s earlier words were ringing in both their lewd little heads; Shinji could be the true game changer they had craved for years, the sheer sexual strength they could smell wafting off him was like the sweetest of scents, it was exactly what they needed!

A single clack of the top button of his pants from Misato’s ghostly deft hand was all that was needed as his mighty fuckstick reared up like a dragon before her, but Ritsuko had firmed her resolve and wouldn’t let a silly thing like trepidation slow her down! 

The inches closed and in a blink her full lips were giving the slimy head of his cock an open mouthed kiss, the condom skillfully pressed with just the right pressure to slide onto and over the fat mushroom shaped head. Without pausing for even a moment Ritsuko began bobbing her head up and down, a new inch of his rod being welcomed inside, and being sheathed in the bright blue condom, with every new repeat of her cycle.

_"Holy fuck… he definitely doesn’t take after his father!"_ The blond thought, gratefully, as she focused on relaxing her throat and working her tongue in just the right way that drove all men wild.

As he moaned and squirmed beneath her, held firmly in place by Misato’s body, Ritsuko reached up to grab a firm hold of his hips. She had to fully extend her arms to even reach, the distance between his cockhead and his hips was just so far~ But with the added leverage she dove back in with earnest, rapidly gobbling down vast swaths of his lengthy girth, her throat instantly bulging from the size of the intruder she was introducing into it.

All while Misato used this chance to massage his face using her soft boobs. Shinji simply leaned back against the wall and groaned deeply, watery eyes watching as Dr. Akagi's mouth swallowed his schlong down right down like it was nothing!

And then something went wrong, halfway down his length now, Ritsuko pulled all the way back to the head only for her eyes to bolt open at the state of the condom.

Like a bodybuilder flexing a veiny arm, Shinji’s demonic cock bulged noticeably like it was furious at being contained by such a mediocre device and the bright blue tube of rubbery material exploded right off of him in a shower of tiny confetti!

The only piece left larger than a fingertip was in Ristuko’s mouth, which quickly fell out as her jaw went slack.

It was a silly look, Shinji thought, in the long seconds of silence that filled the elevator, but shockingly effective at being so erotic all the same.

The blond was anything but a _quitter_ though, and she went for another of her trusty condoms. 

This time, she went for an old fashioned handjob. This allowed her to go slower, more gently, and yet she didn’t even reach the halfway point this time before the beast before her flexed its power once again and showered the elevator in more confetti!

Misato herself couldn’t believe the debauchery happening before her very eyes, hot breath tickling his neck as her mouth detached from his throat in shock. Her pussy trembled in fear, despite her best efforts to deny it.

Ritsuko hummed again, an idea forming on how to get at least one fresh sample of his nut.

"Captain Katsuragi… would you like to lend me a hand?" She professionally asked her fellow slut, effortlessly sliding down into a deep squat to one side of the boi’s mighty weapon.

Her eyes darted up to check the floor they were on, internally calculating they had about 6 minutes to work with.

"Of course, Dr. Akagi, time to use our Twin Hell Babe Method!" The bigger-booty skank boasted with a grin, dropping into her own deep squat without a hint of difficulty on the other side of the huge shaft.

"Ikari Shinji, soon you'll face an Angel, _can we trust you to save us_?" The good doctor asked him with a calm, determined tone.

Shinji huffed above them, eyes gleaming and huffing out two jets of steam, instincts flaring within him he’d experienced just once in his life already. "Yes! I will save us so I can claim you both!" He growled passionately.

Both floor-squatting skanks blushed with pleased purrs. The boi had outed himself as a beast in disguise! The two locked eyes and saw mutual pleasure mirrored back.

The beastly boi’s nostrils flared at the patter of liquid hitting the floor rapidly, as it filled the confines of the elevator with the siren’s call of _fertile bitch_ , the sexual juices flowing unbidden even through their clothes.

Ritsuko was the first to go down, lubing down the massive cunt-ravager with her soft, saliva-coated tongue. Misato followed instantly, mirroring her actions with a precision that _had_ to have been practiced.

Shinji moaned out as he closed his eyes, feeling a tongue circling all around his cockhead, "Oh yes… Hnggh…" He softly purred, placing a hand on each of their heads to tangle in their silky smooth hair. His balls growled with a debased promise of a messy storm of cum.

Ritsuko kept her internal clock working; four minutes to make him cum, collect the fresh load, and perhaps even take a neat selfie alongside that beast of a cock!

Both babes worked hard on that cock, Ritsuko not wasting any time at all as she was aware of their time limit. Misato wasn’t ‘in the know’, but she wasn’t about to be left in the dust by her low-key rival, and both loudly suckled on the middle of his meat with passionate kissing, even working the cock in synchronized lick and lip smackings.

Even better, Ritsuko moved up to smear his quivering cock tip all over her face! She rubbed it softly using her cheeks, even closing an eye as it got close to the socket.

Both women were shamelessly mashing their slim hands into their hairless holes, leaking out juices like a waterfall of lewdness.

It wasn’t long before both bitches could feel it, those colossal balls began to shake every bit as much as the elevator's floor was. Ritsuko knew what she had to do, and began to properly set the stage.

Unwrapping the condom in her hand, she rapidly opened and rolled it over the bulbous cockhead, not daring to go any further. They were on the clock, they had under three minutes to make this monster blow!

"Doctor Akagi, initiate Operation: Fuck Me To The Moon, now!" The military strategist barked at her friend with all the determination of a leader in the battlefield.

The ‘operation’ was revealed as both debased women yanked down their tops and used their glorious tits to ravage his rod! Misato’s bust was leagues bigger than Ritsuko’s, not that it stopped the blond from doing her part in the slightest, and they began to stroke the massive pole with ludicrous speed!

Even with the differing bust sizes, and different pressure amounts as a result, both babes kept perfect pace with each other; tilting and raising up the massive cock as they worked up ever closer towards an eruption. Ritsuko even stood upright and began humping her pussy against the base of his meat, able to get closer to his rod with her smaller bust.

_‘Two minutes!’_ Ritsuko yelped in her head, full of worry they wouldn’t have enough time. She and Misato were all but screaming like soldiers during the final desperate charge at the end of a fierce battle, truly exemplifying the needy skanks they were.

"Fuck! Please do it, for science! An entire division will be created for you if you save our fat asses!" Ritsuko moaned out loudly, her pussy slapping and spraying the pole with waves of her juice!

"Yes! An entire group of women for you… maybe even Unit 00's Pilot!" Misato added to her plea, her warm, sweaty udders sinking closer to his shaft to give him proper titfucking as Rituko focused on the head and base of his endowment, giving her room. 

Their synch score was a perfect 100%, every time Ritsuko pulled her hips back to reload for another drenched clam stamp against the base of his shaft, Misato darted up to bottom out, her tiddy meat sleeping against his balls oh so plesantly

The braying caused Shinji's cock rise to an even more fearsome length, as his mind locked onto the idea of receiving his new busty, mysterious teammate in such a manner!

"Good… here it comes… All you can handle!" Shinji howled at the hungry sluts, eyes blazing with pleasure. He could feel it; his shaft hardening even further, his balls tightening against his body as they gurgled loudly, like a pressure valve about to burst~!

Shinji's tidal wave of cum was imminent, but nanoseconds before it could truly begin… 

The elevator reached its destination. 

As the elevator speaker pinged and announced their floor, the condom exploded in a shower of confetti for the third time, ripped apart by the pure, raw hotness of the cock it was utterly failing to contain.

It was a blur of motion, barely four seconds in total, and all Shinji could do was gape in disbelief as Misato and Ritsuko bolted upright, fixed their clothes, shoved his quivering monster back in his pants with a level of practiced skill that made his head spin, and once more shoved the mission papers in his hands.

He was left staring wide eyed at the suddenly normal elevator ride, the only solid hint that something lewd had happened was the droplets of ladyjizz on the floor… as well as the unbelievable pressure in his _furious_ cumtanks.

A cute little brunette NERV girl was waiting for them when the doors opened, a cheerful smile on her face as she gestured for them to start walking towards the EVA Unit cage. 

"You! Take these to the lab!" Akagi barked harshly at the lovely cutie, who was puzzled to look down at the fistful of items in her hand to be… the broken remains of a condom?

Shinji's stunned expression melted away to a furious snarl, steam venting out of his nose like the raging bull he felt like within as he stiffly marched behind the two seductresses. Even the fine view of those fat asses shaking as they made their way into the boat, Ritsuko's meaty booty in particular just sent into another twerk session by her own harsh strut did little to assuage his blue balls.

He felt a hot, sticky, overpowering feeling of ownership flood his head and thoughts as he eyes up both walking cum repositories; those asses were going to be his! Them and Tsundere both, and the fat titty blue girl too!

\----------

Shinji's day so far has been, to put it simply, a fucking mess. The intense blue balling was almost nothing compared to the pain he felt during the battle he was thrown into. While he was expecting it to go more than a little poorly, seeing as he had no prior training to speak of, the actual results were an all out shit show.

Even worse, his poorly explained connection to the Unit as it’s pilot made him feel every bit of damage done to the mechanical weapon.

He had started off hopeful, managing to make his Eva take slow but steady steps towards the Angel, who just watched him in what would only be classed as confusion, before he threw an incredibly awkward punch at it that barely landed, much less did any damage to speak of. Before he’d even regained his balance the techs were squawking in his ear something about a knife, but it was just too much all at once!

Not affected in the slightest by his attack, the bony black and white being swung around in a proper fist and slammed it into his lower belly hard enough to send him flying, following it up by a merciless blast of energy that has his entire body burning.

The Angel, codenamed **Sachiel** , was close to absolute victory in a matter of moments, all while the Supreme Commander of NERV watched behind his interlocked hands and smiled.

Instead of surrendering to fear Shinji grasped the fire within himself and felt only righteous fury. This wasn’t right, he had to win! He had to show everyone he was worthy!

He charged forward in awkward, lumbering strides that left Sachiel with plenty of time to almost casually reach out and grab 01 by the faceplate, a brilliant pink spike of energy shooting out of its elbow.

Within the mechanical beast, Shinji glared angrily at the Angel, flinching hard as the beam of energy sank back into the Angel’s arm, shooting through its insides to crack against Eva-01’s eye socket.

Every thrust of the lance of energy felt like it was steadily drilling through his skull and clear into his brain, but even with that level of pain all Shinji could think about was that he needed to win, needed to _survive_.

_‘I promised her...!’_

With one final slam the beam of pink energy succeeded in bursting clean through the Eva’s helmet clad skull, hundreds of gallons of orange blood splattering the nearby buildings as the Unit went slack.

Down below the affectionately dubbed the Bridge Bunnies of NERV, as well as Misato and Ritsuko were alarmed to see Shinji's vitals sharply drop.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted at the main screen as tears formed in her eyes, crushing guilt filling her as the weight of sending such a sweet, earnest, and most of all _unprepared_ boy out to fight to the death flooded her chest.

Then something changed.

The EVA once more began to move, grabbing the Angel’s hand at the wrist and **_twisting_ **, cleanly snapping it’s forearm and rotating the limb a full 180 degrees with a crunch.

The hand was removed from its face, revealing its one remaining eye was blazing a bloody crimson as bright as a spotlight.

A thunderous crack echoed off the city horizon as the mouth guard of the Eva was forced open, revealing sharp rows of bloody, disturbingly human teeth, followed by a bloodthirsty, deafening **_roar_ **being levelled directly at the Angel’s face.

Shinji drifted in the LCL within the Eva, eyes nearly closed and vision nearing black, but it was all background fuzz to him now. All he could feel was a warmth, like his mother's tightest, warmest hug filling his heart and soul.

_‘Is this... the true power of Unit-01...?’_

The dark fully encompassed his vision, and Shinji felt himself drift away.

\---------

"I want you to ease the suffering of Unit-01's pilot. Can I count on you for this task?" The Commander of NERV rumbled, one eyebrow raising as he conveyed his demand to the room’s other occupant.

"I will do as you ask, Commander." She replied to the man in an utterly monotone voice, soft as a whisper, her figure hidden in the shadows of the barely lit room.

"Good, you're dismissed. You have my permission to use any and all means necessary for your duties. Your task is of the _highest_ priority." He stressed, pleased when the silhouette simply nodded and disappeared like a ghost in the wind.

\--------

Shinji found himself lounging in an apartment in Berlin-II. He was admiring the city from the balcony of Tsundere's room, feeling quite happy.

It had taken some work, but he’d finally managed to move there with his lovely crush; he simply couldn’t wait for Misato to join them in a few days' time.

Before his mind could begin to form lewd thoughts of the fine Japanese beauty, he felt a pair of slim, soft hands rubbing against his shoulders.

"So, are you happy to finally be here, my beloved Puppy~?" The redhead beauty asked with a playful whisper into his ear, sending a shudder down his spine

He pulled away from her and turned, the sight of her filling him with a jolt of awe even now. He hoped that would always be the case, he wanted to properly appreciate her glorious form for all time.

Her long, flawless hair fell into two trails that fell down her front to hide her modesty, the brilliant red contrasting beautifully with her green eyes and making her look even more beautiful.

Stepping towards her, a content smile sliding into his face, he reached one hand forward to grasp her nude hip, while the other swung out in a clean smack of her exquisite booty. He was head over heels in love with the softness of it, or at least thought he was until he heard her mewling, pleased murmur in response, and he fell for her all over again.

"Why don’t I show you just how happy I am, my Crimson Princess?” He grinned at her, his bulge slowly but surely rising to meet her.

He pushed her willing body back onto the bed, but almost yelped as the fiery redhead flipped them over so she was the one on top by the time they landed. He stared up at her gorgeous green eyes, all but glowing with her feelings for him, and instantly surrendered to the desire to plant a kiss on her full lips.

Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss, as she met him halfway, their mouths turning into slobbery mess in no time at all as neither backed down.

\----------

A hospital room door creaked open and a ghostly, silent figure slipped inside. A small spot of satisfaction was felt as she noticed her target sleeping on the bed.

He was in a state of deep sleep, but her crimson eye took in the state of his rest; the temperature of the room, the quality of the blankets covering him, and his plastic hospital gown. He was squirming in place, flushed and groaning deeply as well.

‘ _He is cold. He is… suffering._ ’ She thought simply. Her orders were absolute, she would need to rectify this. 

\----------

The feeling of Tsundere's real, colossal booty smacking against his faint abs was truly a unique experience that even her replica sex toy couldn’t have prepared him for. The exquisite clapping sending ripples across their surface.

Shinji was growling like the beast he was, egged on even further as he heard her scream his name.

"Shinji! F-Fuck me harder, please!" The insanely endowed girl begged, sounding every bit like a hentai character.

His hands lashed out in vicious strikes that rapidly pinkened her legendary ass cheeks, hand print after hand print forming on their surface, sending Asuka into a squealing fit!

\--------

The Moon-skinned girl was looking blandly at her phone, doing her best to look for methods to warm someone up. The problem she continued running into was the lack of resources. She had no further blankets, no space heater, no hot water. She only had herself.

Left with no choice, she stripped off her clothes, the moonlight shining off her skin in an almost radiant light.

A deft hand placed her phone on a tray beside the hospital bed, which she effortlessly mounted in short order, kneeling at the feet of her target.

\--------

He couldn’t get enough, the feeling of her sweaty body all over him was everything he’d ever wanted!

He couldn't believe the real deal felt so fucking good! Her pussy was so deep, so perfectly tight, and musical moans being made directly into his ear had him quivering with a constant need for more!

"A-Are you enjoying this?" Shinji groaned with delight as he felt her pussy slam down on his cock with repeated wet slaps, drawing an outright whimper from him as she bottomed out and began rolling her hips.

"Yes! P-Please, go fucking harder! Destroy my pussy with your monster cock~!" The redhead beauty moaned out, as she felt her well trained hole blasted by his rod.

He began to increase the speed of his hips against hers, their bodies smacking together with brutal force.

All while he happily enjoyed the sight of his fine as hell girlfriend getting claimed by his shaft, nothing could ruin this fine moment!

But things started getting… weird.

The temperature of the room was warm and soothing to begin with, but with the animalistic ritual as old as time the two were performing it had grown quite hot… but with every passing second the temperature began to drop, degree by degree. Even Tsundere's fine body began to grow just a touch colder, less slick with sweat.

_‘What the hell is even going on?!’_ He thought, growing concerned as his perfect moment, his dream being made real, was warped and changed against his will. 

And suddenly, in the span of one blink and the next, he was somewhere else!

He was hit by the realization he was maybe having a dream within a dream, as his eyes adjusted to the dark room to reveal two enormous orbs filling most of his vision, moonlight shining off their pale perfection.

Was she… the mysterious girl? The teammate he’d yet to meet? Given this was a brand new dream, it certainly seemed to be the case! 

He finally had a chance to look away from the incredibly addicting sight of her wobbling tits and looked at her face. She was beyond stunning with short, bright blue hair, some of it covering her right eye. The eye that was visible was looking straight into his, revealing a bloody crimson orb. Her facial features were soft, delicate to the extreme, and what little he could see of her neck revealed it to be very thin, leading him to believe she was on the lighter side.

Looking down once again he gave her naked breasts a more thorough inspection, his breath catching in his throat as he spotted something he’d only seen in hentai before. _‘I-inverted nipples!’_

Sure enough, capping off each of her breasts was an extra puffy mound centered by a horizontal line, hiding and protecting what he dearly hoped were extra sensitive little buds of gentle pink pleasure.

The girl atop him leaned back, giving him a chance to see below the expanse of her bust to the slim, perfect belly below. One that, in his humble opinion, definitely needed to be filled up with potent cum!

And to make things even better, her hip bones were amazingly pronounced, their width contrasting incredibly well with her thin waist. He could easily see himself grabbing them firmly and giving her a solid pounding!

"Who… are you?' He asked, his voice groggy and dry.

Was she some twisted, even more erotic version of Mashu Kyrielight?!

The ghostly girl simply blinked at him slowly, her lips working in their own time to respond. "Ah.” She murmured thoughtfully, like he’d asked a deep question. “My designation is Ayanami Rei." Her gentle voice was almost like a faint whisper.

Even if it was just a dream and that wasn’t her real name, he was happy to have something to call her. It was just as exotic as the beauty herself.

"W-Why are you here?" He asked the fantasy and creation, trying oh so hard to not get hard… and failing spectacularly.

The blue-haired beauty just stared down at him, tilting her head as she felt something weird going on beneath her. Something was rapidly growing there, and before she knew it it had slapped itself against the junction between her legs and was pulsing with a heat not found in the rest of her target beneath her. It was… pleasant.

She shifted her hips just a touch in either direction to allow for the heat to press itself even more firmly against her, finding it to be even more pleasing to her senses. "I have been ordered to ease your suffering, Pilot Ikari. I have deduced that you are cold, and research has determined that body heat is the most efficient way to raise your body temperature." She replied in her gentle, whispered monotone, her every word just confirming this was a dream.

No way his father would be nice enough to send a sexy bombshell to look after him!

"I… I see? Do you... want to do so?" He asked her, intrigued at her lack of emotion when talking.

She looked at him, not quite curiously, her expression unchanging, but her head did tilt to the side in a little half gesture. Her soft blue hair tilted with her, revealing that her previously hidden eye was covered by a roll of gauze and medical tape.

She maintained this silence and pose for almost a solid minute, her hips very lightly grinding down on his girthy shaft.

"I am the tool of humanity, and as a Pilot you are our saviour. I find the synergy of my appointed task to be… satisfactory." She eventually spoke.

Her response inspired mostly confusion within him, but also a solid spot of intrigue. What did that even mean? “‘Tool of Humanity’? What's that?" He tilted his head, subconsciously mirroring her, his tone was level and soft as well. Something about her was almost hypnotic. Even with his monster at full mast, grinding against her entrance and demanding satisfaction, he felt so at ease. Her warm body rubbing against him was so very soothing.

Ayanami blinked down at him again, the lids taking their sweet time to swing down, and then back up. Her every move seemed thoughtful and predetermined. "I am here to serve others, to serve Humanity and to protect it." Her voice raised just a touch, he didn’t know her well enough yet to recognize what it was, but it made her declaration even more powerful to his straining ears.

He couldn’t pin down exactly what it was, but the blue haired girl was beginning to seriously awaken the inner beast within him.

"So… you want to serve me?" His soft tone gave way to a deeper rumble, his hands reaching up to firmly grab her pronounced hips in a tight grip with his veiny arms, his intense gaze locked upon her gently glowing red eye.

Even in his dreams, consent was something the not-quite-so-shy-anymore boy south above all else.

"Ah.” She hummed thoughtfully again, her gaze breaking his to curiously look down at his arms. “I will serve you, Pilot Ikari." She returned gently, finding herself to be experiencing the curious sensation of her thighs heating up. Something about her fellow pilot’s voice was causing physical changes in her body and she couldn’t help but be interested in exploring such a phenomena further.

"Good…” He groaned, his hips rising off the bed as he truly began to grind into her. He could feel her slit begin to trickle fluids onto his shaft, the thick veins upon it sawing back and forth against her causing wonderful little sparks of pleasure. “I want you to help me… right here..." He tilted his hips forward and back, causing his girth to detach from her slit, only to pap back into it, creating a faint, wet slapping sound.

Rei continued to stare down at him, her hips curiously mirroring his actions to cause their genitals to slap together even harder, seemingly outside of her control. She had never been particularly drawn to human reproduction before, she much preferred her free time to be filled with philosophical matters.

… And yet, the carnal actions their bodies were already beginning to commit to, the wet, hot haze that was beginning to invade her mind… there was something about it that called to her on a deep level.

She could faintly, faintly hear a voice, like a whisper behind a wall behind a door, _"My child… embrace your desires… become one~..."_

"I will, yes." She felt herself respond. The mix of emotions and sensations, being pulled in so many different directions all of a sudden left Rei in a bit of a glassy eyed estate, but her body seemed to know what it was doing. 

She gasped sharply as one of Ikari’s hands detached from her hip, only to sharply clap against the side of one of her substantial mammaries in a slap that sent not only it, but both of her breasts jiggling energetically.

It was a big ask, for the normally so painfully analytical girl to do, but she decided to trust her body’s instincts.

Shinji wasted no time in grasping one of her jiggling melons, his face just as bestial as the berserking 01, as he slowly humped himself against her cunt.

"I want you to use these…" He squeezed a fat booby, making Rei softly gasp as her broad mission statement was clarified by the sharp eyes of her fellow pilot. "... all over my body. Can I count on you~?" He moaned out, his hand outright sinking up to the wrist in the insane quantity of tiddy-meat at his disposal.

"I will, Pilot I-Ikari." She was struck by how her voice seemed to get caught in her throat as it tightened up on her. Curious, and yet she once more felt the rush of pleasing sensations to be very satisfactory. She shifted into a different position, lowering her body and widening her legs even further, her fat udders now laying on his chest, their marshmallowy softness flattening significantly and completely covering his lightly muscled upper body.

He exhaled almost gently, the lovely heat of her pale breasts was exquisite in the freezing cold of the room. "That’s it… Do it slow, I want to feel you…"

The warmth of those overdeveloped jugs, doing their best to smother his body in their heat was so perfect. Seemingly without any effort Ayanami had proven herself to be a truly dangerous S-Tier fuckdoll!

Rei began to caress his body in slow, gentle movements. She didn’t know what she was doing, but that faint voice was doing it’s best to guide her, growing just a fraction louder as she surrendered further to her instincts.

"Oh d-damn, I fucking love your fat tits!" He softly groaned, his vulgar declaration causing Ayanami’s eyebrows to raise just a fraction of an inch at not only his vulgar words, but also the warm tickling sensation that began to appear in her lower belly.

Ayanami had never uttered even a single vulgarity. It was… crass, and unnecessary. She preferred to stay silent or speak only when spoken to as succinctly as possible, but the way he casually used such words… it was curiously pleasing.

His colossal cock was trapped and lodged in what felt like a very fine booty. Judging by how soft it was, it was easily on the same level and class as Dr. Akagi.

"Are you pleased?" The voice of the fuckdoll was slowly turning into a gentle moan, a sound that pleased him immensely.

He looked up at her, and his eyes widened as he saw in the dim light the softest, most faint dusting of pink on her still emotionless face. An accomplishment that sent his instincts into overdrive! "More than pleased~! I want to fucking ravage your pussy!" He exclaimed, fully embracing the dream and letting his every base desire run free. He was a shameless, perverted brute and the ethereal beauty above him was accepting every bit of it!

Ayanami had no words in her vocabulary to answer his bold declaration, this was a completely foreign situation to her, so she simply stayed silent, looking down at her fellow Pilot who was beginning to look more and more like some form of beast; a predator.

Even if his desires were foreign to her, she did have an idea of what he was looking for. Thanks to her hobby of being an avid reader she knew the embrace of lovers most of the time evolved into the reproductive ritual that kept Humanity existing.

"Do you wish to… become one with me?" She asked him, finding that she didn’t quite have enough breath to convey her full inquiry as the pleasant feelings coursing through her left her quite unable to maintain her ideal breathing cycle.

"You wanna fuck, huh? Of course!" Shinji was more than ready to use her as a Test Subject for Tsundere, his cock standing tall and glorious and ready to barge it’s way into her!

Rei then shifted her position, blinking owlishly as she felt something slimy press itself against her back between her shoulder blades. Truly, her target was a fearsome predator.

Following the whispered guidance in her head, she used her long, porcelain white legs to lift herself up from a mount into more of a shallow squat, one of her hands lowering to grasp what little of his bulging shaft her fingers could fit around, and began rubbing the entrance of her vagina against it’s tip.

"Are you prepared?" She asked her beastly charge, feeling the tickle in her belly get even stronger as he looked up at her with a wondrous expression.

"Y-Yeah… Go wild, I wanna cum now~!" He told the pearl-skinned beauty, admiring her provocative form, her shining clam looking so damn tasty!

She noticed with the thrumming pleasure of a job well done that Pilot Ikari was no longer suffering, so she had no qualms about continuing. She slowly began to slide down onto his colossal meat, her previously untouched slit forced to expand into a gaping, cavernous maw to have any hope of accommodating him.

Shinji moaned wantonly beneath her, it felt so good, so fucking real! "Hgnnggg… I'm gonna give you gallons of sperm…!" He purred, licking his lips as he eyed her up like a fine meal!

With gentle slowness, the blue haired angel began to lower herself down onto his big, fat dong, a bulge forming almost immediately as her diminutive frame was invaded.

Shinji knew Tsundere wanted to be fucked by a _man_ , not a weak little boy too overpowered by his own pleasure to act. So with that in mind he lifted his hips clean off the bed to spear himself into Rei even further, impaling her with his fearsome shlong.

She, meanwhile, was honestly having her worldview sent into chaos as the pleasure rapidly grew and compounded within her. She could feel her own meager A.T. Field getting torn asunder by the invading cock, truly making them one.

_"Good work, dear~! Keep it up!"_ The Feminine voice in her mind laughed musically, a matronly edge to it.

Rei had no idea whose voice could it be, it actually reminded her of her own voice. But impossibly older and far more… lascivious.

All while Shinji used both hands to feel up her breasts, absolutely smitten by their size, shape, and softness. He also made sure to feel up her bulging belly, taking great pride in how her lower torso expanded and protruded; it was enough to bring tears of lust to his eyes.

It didn’t take long with the dual effort for Rei to bottom out, her B-Tier booty jiggling against his punished balls made them feel oh so good, the monstrous pressure from his earlier blue balling alleviated by the malleability of her cheeks.

The furious orbs roared to life once more, a gurgling war cry desperate for pussy to unload in, even a dream girl like her would do.

“T-turn around!” He grunted deeply, wanting to see the ass first hand that had elicited such a response from down below as he pounded it flat.

With perfect coordination she planted herself firmly on his lap and spun her body, revealing her fit, surprisingly defined back to him as she wordlessly complied. He also drank in the sight of her pale booty, the bottoms of her cheeks had been turned a flushed pink by his yearning, quaking balls.

For Rei, this was like apotheosis, the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind to have sex, much less have her vagina _ravaged_ like this. She was… _very_ much enjoying this. Perhaps her mission could include more of such copulation?

Sweat began to bead on his forehead and he began bouncing her harshly on his lap, Rei surprising him by riding him like an absolute pro and maintaining her balance no matter how savagely he crashed into her. “This dream is unreal!” He gasped.

It could only be a dream, this didn’t happen in real life! It was straight out of a perfect JAV; a beautiful babe serving her man in hospital room, Fucking like animals? It was just too flawless, reality was far too cruel to let this happen!

He contently eyed up the shuddering and jiggling of her booty as he cut loose, unloading thrust after savage thrust upon it. Despite its smaller size to those he’d admired thus far in his life, it was definitely a booty worth admiring a twerk session from!

"Move those fat tits! Stand next to the bed!" He ordered the emotionless fuckdoll, raising his hips up as high as he could to assist her with dismounting him for just a moment.

Without hesitation Rei followed his commands, further helped as he dropped his hips, causing her to shudder as his veiny bulk was removed from her insides in a hurry. Just a few graceful flexes of her legs and she fully dismounted the mattress and was standing next to the bed, hands at her side and body fully open to his whims.

He saw he had no tubes connected to him, further proving he was in a dream as that wasn’t realistic at all for a hospital patient, and turned to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Rei.

She didn’t flinch or shy away a single millimeter as his hands began exploring her body, running along her flat, belly first, finding there to be a surprisingly firm, completely hidden layer of muscle there, before once more grasping onto one of her pendulous breasts, admiring it. 

His eyes had adjusted to the room enough to see that even though her emotionally blank, very lightly blushing face never changed, when his hand grew closer to her inverted nipples her hips began tilting forwards, and her long, meaty legs spread just a few inches wider. Even though she was so reserved, it was a loud and clear signal she was just another bitch in heat, her pussy already crying out to be stuffed full once again.

"Do you want to fuck more, Ayanami? Say it." He goaded in a deep, husky voice, his hands doing their best to urge her shy nipples out of their slumber.

"Y-yes, I wish to… fuck, Pilot Ikari." She responded, feeling surprised at how hard she was breathing. She was sure her stamina was higher than this, but something about their activities took so very much out of her, a consequence she didn’t find herself minding too much at all. The intense tingling behind her navel grew even stronger as he pressed the broad head of his cock against her belly, the tip was spurting and pouring out a slimy, clear substance onto both itself, and now her. 

"Good, then hold on to me. I’m going to claim you as mine!" He declared strongly, as if he was the gold medalist of Fucking Bitches, and she was the top contender in the Heavy Boob division.

Tsundere herself was in the Heavy Backside category, followed closely by Misato and Ritsuko's Middleweight Hell Babe division. And he fully intended to win a gold in every event!

Before Ayanami could obey his command, his eyes widened with delight as it finally happened! Rei’s shy nipples were finally peeking out!

Not wasting a single second he darted forward, mouth open wide in a shameless display and he glomped his mouth onto and over her entire expansive areola, his tongue flickering and darting around in a frenzy, hungry for a taste of her nipple as he made wet suckling sounds.

_"Oh damn… it tastes so fucking good!"_ He thought with excitement, blindly humping her plush, soft belly and smearing every inch of it in his excitement.

It was like lightning had struck Rei, her breasts were crackling with energy and sending all kinds of blaring sensations up her spine that she’d never experienced before. Even riding the younger Ikari hadn’t felt quite this sharply intense. The tickle behind her belly button began to twist and knot itself within her, building up pressure for _something_.

_"Amazing my lovely! My first time was just as good! Keep going!"_ The mysterious Voice cheered at her, the volume of it growing even higher.

He was just about to move onto the main course when the mostly silent girl released a loud moan. He looked up in surprise to lock eyes with her equally surprised gaze. For the first time since he’d begun interacting with her she actually broke eye contact, the flush on her face growing larger by the second as his tongue wrestled and dominated her nipple, while his deft hands played with the other.

“I am… Something is…” She tried to say, her hands reaching up to rest on his sweaty hair.

Her brows furrowed together firmly as her eye closed, her jaw clenched, and her thighs quivered. “Hnn…!” She moaned loudly between her clenched teeth as the knot within her rapidly unravelled and exploded with pleasure.

Her hips jerked and jumped as her now puffy pussy lips sprayed his balls with a splash of her juices for the first time in her life.

Shinji’s eyes gleamed, the display far, far too erotic for him to not ponce on, and his balls felt like they were going to explode from the bathing they’d received, so hot and tight in their sack.

With a mighty 'SCHLIIICK!' he briefly lined up his fuckstick with her demanding pussy and slammed himself forward, bullying his way deeper and deeper into her with relentless force, aided by grabbing her hips to use as leverage and the anchor her in place and keep her from being pushed away. 

The second he bottomed out within her his hands slid down from her divine waist to grasp onto her meaty thighs, his knuckles white as he grabbed onto both roughly and lifted her clean off the ground, locking them around his waist and both of their bodies into a hot, sweaty embrace.

Like the floodgates had been opened he let loose again, growling and roaring like a Kaiju into her collar, her fat jugs pressed flat and bulging outwards to the left and right of his chest, he began to lift the fat-booby beauty into the air and relentlessly jackhammer his demonic cock up into her angelic pussy.

He twisted them around just a bit to make sure Rei was facing the door, on the slim chance a potential intruder got in the way, like a cute nurse, or Misato or Dr. Akagi, as he lost all sense of his surroundings.

He leaned back, arching his spine, allowing for Rei’s mountainous breast meat to smother his chest and face. His tongue immediately lashed out to blindly lick and suck at whatever flesh was before him, the taste of her sweet sweat spurring him on even further!

"Damn it, why are you so fucking hot?!" He shouted, muffled as his ears were, they were working enough to hear his only response being the wanton moans of the S-Tier JAV model atop him, her tone once more one of surprise, like even she couldn’t believe such sounds were being drawn from her.

This blue haired, fat uddered cow was the perfect test, Tsundere would be putty in his hands as he claimed her pussy too! Maybe he could get Rei to service his balls to work up a nice creamy, potent load to claim his Crimson Princess once and for all?

_Let him guide you, dear, let him teach you how to_ **_cum_ ** _~!"_ The motherly voice giggled, like she enjoyed nothing more than to guide such lewd youths on their journey of debauchery!

Rei was bordering on braindead with how clouded and fucked her mind was, images of all the classic Erotic art from the books she read filled her mind, but not a single one of them came close to _this_ , the animalistic, dominant _claiming_ she was being put through.

His balls were shaking so damn hard, so painfully and achingly full, roaring like demonic beasts as they swung so hard and repeatedly into Rei's defenseless booty they began to turn it a bright, cherry red.

Time flew by smoothly as he marathon fucked Rei’s pussy into a ruined mess, with every passing second the desire to fill her with gallons of his potent seed grew. As much as he never wanted this pleasure to end, he knew it had to, and he had to get back to his Valkyrie!

He wanted to pop the cherry of Dream-Rei’s womb so badly, the same way he wanted to eat Tsundere's meaty pussy so perfectly she would be begging for the same!

Her body was starting to squirm and fight against him in it’s throes, and without a second thought he wrapped his hands around her torso, under her armpits, wrapping around to grab her skull in a firm grip to keep her right where he wanted her.

Target secured, with no further warning at all, his cum tanks began to unleash a fresh tsunami of nutjuice into the prime, freshly broken in pussy of the blue-haired skank!

The monumental cumblast made Ayanami see stars, something about how the gallons after gallons of blue-ball goo plastered and painted her infertile womb and rapidly began bulging her belly even further just felt so **_right_ **.

While Rei’s crimson orb rolled skyward in its socket and her jaw slackened, her long, _long_ tongue fully rolling out of her mouth to drool into Shinji’s matted brown hair, the voice within her head was cheering loudly, _"The fi_ **_rst step!_ ** _"_

Shinji felt tears leaking from his eyes as he just kept cumming, his previously denied cumtanks pouring out one massive blast after another to make up for missed opportunities.

Shaking like a leaf as his mind threatened to succumb to the sensations coursing through him, he made lumbering steps towards the bed and collapsed onto it, falling on top of Rei and driving himself even deeper inside of her.

"F-Fuck! Your pussy is amazing!" The horny monster softly grumbled.

134 seconds later, Rei's soft belly had increased dramatically in size, all under his watchful, sparkling gaze. He idly played with her pillowy orbs as he rode high, his fingers pinching and teasing the previously hidden nipples, causing her pussy to clench around him in ways that had him firmly pushing back with a fresh new wave of jizz.

Her bust was simply unbelievable, easily surpassing Misato's eye-catching milk tanks. It made him even more determined to teach the older cocktease a lesson!

As his orgasm wound down and his spent teticles relaxed, he began to feel his eyes drifting closed with very little he could do to stop them.

_‘This dream was fucking amazing! Maybe not as wholesome as Tsundere's, but not bad at all!’_ He crowed to himself, having enjoyed himself in both dream scenario’s immensely!

His eyes closed completely and he passed out, mid-thought wondering what would be in store for him next.

\---------

Asuka was feeling less happy than she normally did when it was streaming time. She was staring at her chat, impatiently tapping a finger over the update bottom, hoping to see a familiar name pop up.

"I… I miss him…" She whispered, her expression drooping as she finally admitted it to herself.

It was her second day back after her week long… indulgence… and she was growing frustrated at the lack of her precious Puppy. 

She ruthlessly smothered the fear trying to take hold but… well she could only assume the worst. Word spread around NERV-Berlin-II that the Angel had finally arrived, and the giant being had done it’s absolute damndest to level Tokyo-III. The unique design of the Fortress City had protected most of the infrastructure, but apparently some of the outer edges hadn’t been set up to sink into the ground like the rest of the inner city and had suffered some pretty hefty damage.

She _hoped_ Wanko was still alive. Her worry only increased when she’d heard talks of how the Pilot of Unit-01 pulled some risky stunt and actually nearly knocked over a building a handful of civilians who couldn’t reach the underground bunkers had been using to hide in.

_‘Verdammter dummkopf… if that neanderthal hurt my precious Puppy I’ll step on him with Unit-02!’_ She thought fiercely.

She reached over to grab a wine glass as her storm of turmoil started giving her a headache and tossed it back, needing to wait several seconds for the thick nutbutter finally deign to obey gravity and slide down into her greedy maw. 

The wine bottle it came from gleamed on her desk, ready and waiting to facilitate more international throatpies Asuka gleefully and shamelessly participated in.

_‘I hope you’re okay…’_

\-------

Shinji abruptly woke up from his seemingly eternal slumber, staring at a sterile white ceiling.

_"An unfamiliar ceiling…"_ Shinji thought, disappointed at the reality of his situation.

Despite having maybe the best erotic dreams of his life, all of it vanished as soon as he awakened. And to make matters worse, the room looked absolutely spotless, not a spray of stray juices in sight. It truly was just a dream.

He found himself staring out the window at the rising sun in concern. Would he ever see Tsundere again? Hear her laughter, or her orgasmic cries? That battle was terrifying and he didn’t even know how he was still alive. Were there more Angels? Would they get even stronger?

As the chill of despair began to set in. he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, hugging his knees tightly.

_‘Why me? Surely there's someone else…'_ He blinked back tears, _‘… anyone else. I’m useless… All I did was get knocked around and pass out…’_ He thought morosely, left eye beginning to throb in phantom pain of the battle past.

A voice resounded in his head, strong and proud and unyielding, _"You know how I deal with the hate? How I escaped that flock of_ **_pigeons_ ** _? I stood strong and_ **_proud_ ** _."_ The rant had drawn a laugh from Shinji at the time, Tsundere’s ‘Disney Princess’ connection to pigeons was firmly locked in, but she’d actually been talking about her various haters and how caustic they could be, how relentless.

_"They call me names, even comparing me to a Nazi. They’re idiots and they aren’t worth my time. In fact, I sometimes make a game of it, slinging their scheisse right back at them twice as clever, because I refuse to back down!"_

Shinji slowly relaxed his white knuckled grip on his knees and rolled onto his back. Could it be? Could he be as strong as her? He did… beat Sachiel? That was a victory, however it had happened, he’d won in the end right?

A little grin began to form on his face as he felt an inner fire flare to life. If he had Tsundere on his mind, kept his heartfelt goals close, he could win! 

_‘Yeah! I’ll defeat the Angels with the other pilots, so we can all live peacefully!’_

And of course, to finally see Tsundere. He would make his dream reality, he wanted to watch the sunset in her precious Berlin-II, cuddled up to her side in romantic bliss.

\----------

A quick call to the nurse on staff and Shinji was free to go home. He hadn’t suffered any damage, just an incredible bout of exhaustion. He was passed a note that had been left for him of his new home. It was apparently near an access point to the Geofront, so at least he could get some peace from the hustle and bustle of the city whenever he needed.

His plans to carve out an ideal place to film more videos for his Crimson beauty were thrown out of the window, when he learned that the new home actually belonged to Misato.

How could he find a single moment of peace when she could unleash her full sexual might and tease him into such a blue-balled state again?

The walk to the apartment sprang all kinds of thoughts as to what the place would be like, but absolutely nothing prepared him for the absolute pigsty he found that awaited him.

“I’m here.” He said in a stunned whisper of greeting as his wide eyes took in the literal mountains of trash, some in bags but most not, that filled almost every surface of the apartment’s living room and kitchen.

Misato appeared to be gone, but she’d been kind enough to leave a note with a NERV ID card with his picture on it. He hadn’t remembered taking it, but he recognized the background from inside of NERV below, so maybe it was from a security camera?

_Good morning sleeping beauty! Just in case I’m not back by the time you get here, here’s your NERV Employee ID! It’s linked to your bank, so you can use it like a credit card as well as getting through NERV checkpoints. The billing department was nice enough to give you a proper bonus for defending us all and killing Sachiel, on top of giving you your first year’s salary upfront so you have plenty of money to get settled in!_

_Yours,_

_Misato~ <3 _

The note was pinned to a pizza box, which normally wouldn’t have been so bad if there was just the one lying on a counter, but the stack of nothing but pizza boxes was so tall he didn’t even need to bend down to pick up the note.

_‘This place needs a serious cleaning…’_ He thought flatly as he looked around, trying and _failing_ to find a trash can to toss the note away in.

It took a shameful amount of time to eventually find one, but he finally did. He decided to use it as a starting point and work outward. He was surprised at the lack of bugs making a home for themselves in the endless trash, especially when he found that not all of the pizza boxes were empty, but there wasn’t a single beetle or cockroach in sight, not even a single ant. 

The trash bags were thrown out the window down to the dumpsters below. He had been tempted to walk down and throw them away by hand but there were dozens of full, heavy bags and the apartment was on the fifth floor. He might take his fitness training seriously, but that was just stupid.

Once the floor was clear of trash he began on the tables, working his way down like a professional cleaner. He was surprised to find the apartment had a pretty hefty collection of cleaning tools and chemicals, Misato just... never actually used them, proven by the fact that most of them were still in their original packaging.

The floors were littered with stubborn stains, but with a show of force and elbow grease, they yielded to his latex-gloved hands. He topped it all off by cleaning all of the dishes left to rot in the sink. The smell was so powerful he almost gagged, but in the face of all the progress he’d made already, he forced the bile down and finished the job.

He wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the freshly cleaned couch when he was done for good, but decided better of it as the stink wafting up from his armpits demanded he clean himself.

Thankfully the shower had quite a few options for shampoo and body wash available to him to clean and freshen himself up with.

Unfortunately for his plans, his loudly rumbling belly and sudden weakness reminded him he hadn’t actually eaten a single thing all day.

A look into the fridge revealed his dinner options were… slim. The entire freezer was full of frozen dinners, while the fridge was wall to wall Yebisu brand beer cans.

_‘Oh, wait, no, there’s actually some milk in he-NOPE’_ He picked up the container and moved to remove the top, only to glance at the date on the top of the jug.

It was smoothly thrown into the garbage to never be acknowledged again.

The microwave chimed 3 and a half minutes later as his meal was finished cooking and Shinji dug in, grimacing at the freezer burned meal but stomaching it.

When he was all finished he was just about to throw the leftover plastic away when the apartment's door opened.

He looked over to see Misato stumble in, looking tired as hell.

"Hey~! Looks like you decided to clean up the mess, arigato!~" She smiled at him, clapping her hands together in a grateful gesture, sending him a cheeky wink.

Shinji was annoyed that he’d wound up being used like a maid, but he couldn’t help but find her response made it all worth it.

"I'm gonna take a shower, thank you for the new clothes." He told her, commenting on the outfit left on the shelf outside the bathroom. 

"Good! A shower is always good to relax the soul!' She cheered, offering a smile as he made his way to the bathroom, shambling over to her own room, which Shinji hadn’t dared enter without her express permission.

A deep groan was pulled from his chest as Shinji settled into the comfortably spacious bathtub. As the warm water soothed his sore muscles he began to think about all that had happened to him recently.

_"Katsuragi Misato… one fine babe for sure, but… she acts like a teen! But I guess… I mean I haven’t seen much of her but she seems nice, at least."_

_"Another unfamiliar ceiling…"_ He noticed mentally, staring up at it, finding the thought to be… not as unpleasant as he thought. He wanted this place to be a home, and his brief experience with Misato so far had left him feeling very welcome. He slid lower into the water with another groan, his mind free to wander back the the dream he’d had in the hospital, of the beautiful blue haired woman who’d milked his cock and drained his balls with a skill that her placid, emotionless face didn’t convey in the slightest.

His cock began to awaken ad rise out of the water as he thought about her fucking perfect boobs topped off by those delicious inverted nips… 

_‘Maybe just one quick load…’_ He thought to himself resolutely, reaching down to grasp his shaft, eyes closed with snapshot’s of Rei’s sexy body filling his head…

Only for his fingers to wrap around… a hard triangle?

“What.” He blurted as his eyes snapped open and he looked down.

An annoyed avian face stared up at him, standing between his legs in the water, mostly submerged.

“WARK!” It honked at him, furiously shaking his hand off it’s beak.

“EEEEEHHHH!” He squealed, bolting out of the water in a panic!

What the hell was that?! His thoughts were mirrored in volume by the rapid, wet slaps of his bare feet on the tile floor as he beat a hasty retreat.

He bolted out of the bathroom, thankfully keeping himself upright without tripping, and rounded the corner, his cock flopping around like crazy between his legs.

"M-Misato-san!" Shinji screamed, rapidly taking in the sight of the purple haired beauty, made even more appealing now that she was clad in a set of skimpier clothes, chugging down a beer from the pile she had collected and amassed on the table she was sitting at.

"Yeah?" She asked, eyes closed in proper appreciation for the fine beer she was chugging down, enjoying the feeling of alcohol filling up her voluptuous body.

"T-There's a strange thing in the bathroom!" Shinji turned back to the room in question, only to see the creature with... a towel around its wings drying off?

"Oh, that's my penguin! His name's Pen… Pen… is." Misato's voice trembled and trailed off as she opened her eyes and looked his way, taking in the sight of the boy’s nude state, and completely erect manhood, which glistened oh so proudly with the hot water he’d previously been under only moments ago.

"Pen… is? What a strange name…" He muttered, only to suddenly notice Misato noticeably blushing and looking down.

“Ah!” He yelped, his arms shooting down and doing a poor job of hiding his cock.

Made even worse as ‘Pen-Pen...is’ ducked between his legs, under his balls, and over towards the table where it cracked open a beer can of its own. 

The bird had seen a great many things in it’s life, and while this was definitely new, the animal kingdom had more than its fair share of horny beasts. PenPen easily shrugged off the sight before him as he settled into his seat and jammed a straw into his can, sucking up the drink with gusto.

Misato whimpered at the sight of his monster cock, even though it wasn’t the first time she’d seen it, she still felt her professional pussy working overtime to ruin her panties with a sudden deluge of fluid. If her ovaries weren’t a mass of scar tissue thanks to her childhood wound, she was sure they would have kickstarted into overdrive and begun ovulating.

She then stood up from her chair, meaty thighs trembling from both the motion and the quivering of her own core.

Shinji's cock shook in turn as the salacious, curvy beauty approached him.

"W-What now…?" He shyly asked her, shrinking before her gaze. As much of a burgeoning beast as he was, she was a far bigger animal to contend with, a predator on another level.

"I think I’d like some meat for dinner…!" She breathed, her voice sounding quite a bit drunk, as she stared down at her prize with a perverted little giggle.

"Do you… want some cream too...?" He shyly offered, his hands pulling back to rest at his side. His shaft turned truly demonic in agreement, thick veins beginning to bulge out up and down its length.

"How _ever_ did you guess~?" She hissed in return, dropping to her knees before her _dinner_.

"I-I’m in the mood for some boob-meat myself, please!" He cheerfully said with a mild stutter, eroticaly pleased when he saw Misato grin and yank her yellow shirt up and off her body, revealing she had no bra to speak of, leaving her fat melons on full display!

"Alright! One order of top-tier titty meat right away~!" The beauty said with a giggle as she leaned forward to rub the expansive orbs against his shaft, admiring its size with eyes tinged with just a hint of fear.

"Shinji-chan, you're one hung motherfucker!" She laughed. Clearly she’d lucked out and been found by the best cock on the planet! Kaji wasn’t even _half_ as manly as her new roommate!

As he felt her wet, alcohol-coated tongue lick the undersides of his cock, his mouth made a pleased little "o". Needing to get a better stance, he put his hands behind his head, legs spreading wide to properly enjoy her double assault.

He shuddered in delight as he felt her tongue lick a long line up his shaft, following one of the larger veins, before reaching the top and beginning to circle his urethra, his balls joining the action and making animalistic growls, sounding every bit like the fuckbeasts they were, ready to claim their dominance over pussies everywhere.

“Yeah, use that tongue, do it like that…" Drool fell in a line down his chin as he stood up to her fearsome dual barrage of tantalizing titfuck and teasing tongue.

Misato knew how to suck a mean cock, every bootycall in college had helped refine her skills and now she was the enemy of full balls everywhere, her throat a vacuum that no shaft could escape from without paying the toll.

Shinji snorted hotly as he felt her work him over, marvelling at the ease in which she worked. Tsundere struggled to suck down dildo’s that were half his size, and yet Misato was handling his full length like a master! She was truly in a league of her own!

He wasn't counting that fat titted Ayanami Kyrielight girl, she was just a dream so of course her skills were top notch. It was what he wanted in his onaholes, so of course his mind would make her perfect.

If such a babe like her was real she would surely have been snatched up by an aggressive JAV studio, or a foreign site like FuckBros, and put to work! 

The reality that she was a typical schoolgirl, even one that piloted her own giant robot, was almost disappointing.

Or at least it would be if she didn’t have that ball draining body of hers. Just like Misato was showing off her skills, he would need to show the real Ayanami how to throat a cock!

Shinji's hands were behind his head the entire time she kept on licking his colossal cock, fully letting her work, and was rewarded as he felt her mouth slowly swallow his meat.

His hips were still, entirely devoid of movement as he forced himself to remain locked in place as she began to eat him up. His muscles bulged and his arms grew veiny as the urge to grab her head and slam himself down her throat grew and grew, but he beat it back every time it tried to surge through his self control.

Shinji just wanted to fuck her mouth so badly, the same way he’d ravaged dream-Ayanami's pussy!

"Damn it, don't stop!" He roared at her, unable to stop his hips from jutting forward just a few inches, at the very least.

Not batting an eye at all at the lewd display, PenPen showed his respect for the new Alpha Male in the house by giving them a wide berth as he grabbed himself another cold one before.

Shinji made to salute the bird, but found that the second his hands detached from his head they instantly glued themselves to Misato’s skull. One flex of his arms and she was suddenly choking on his cock, his strong hands beginning to push her head deeper and deeper before she was ready.

"There we go, that’s what I wanted. You too right, you wanted meat and cream?" He whispered at her, eyes taking in the sight of Misato's throat sporting a cock-shaped bulge, her breasts soon pushing apart far from each other against his ballack. 

The beast within had awoken once more and he was using the fine slut like a cheap onahole. Because if he got to fuck her, had the chance presented to him, he would be sure to turn her into a fine toy!

The feeling of her extensive bust rubbing against his equally colossal cumtanks was incredible, and he could distinctly feel her hardened nipples rubbing little circles on his sack.

"Your holes are mine!" He exclaimed, forcing her head lower, his eyes gleaming with a menacing light.

"This is for earlier, how dare you tease me like that! How about I replace all that beer with my fucking nut!?" The beast said with a purr. He was distantly aware his nicer tendencies were in full retreat, but could barely spare the attention to wonder why.

Could it be a side effect of piloting the Eva? He really couldn’t bring himself to care, but maybe he could stop by that blonde skank’s lab at NERV and get some answers... after slamming her brains out, of course.

The minutes passed as the wet gagging of Misato’s throat only grew louder, his thrusts getting ever needier the closer he felt to dumping a load.

"Are you ready, Misato? My balls are fucking ready, are you?" He demanded of his chesty fucktoy.

Her response was a choking cough followed by a wet splatter. He looked down and saw a puddle of saliva forming below them, fully coating his massive balls and the few inches of shaft he hadn’t shoved down her gullet yet.

"Good, initiate Operation: A Cruel Angel's Fucking, now!" He shouted, mimicking her orders from earlier, fully aware she knew, at that moment, she monumentally fucked up by putting herself at his mercy.

Makeup ran down her perfect face, the black mess making her look like a surreal artist's wet dream.

His mighty roar made Unit 01's berserking bellow look like a kitten, and his blazing red eyes gleamed even brighter as his cock erupted in a supervolcano-level event. Awash with the sensation of dominating a fellow sexual beast, and coming out on top, he could do no less.

Jumping up tight against his body and clenching hard, his balls sent their load into her mouth and down her esophagus in thick, bulging spurts that distentented her neck first, followed quickly by her rapidly growing belly.

PenPen raised his beer and saluted his fellow animal of pure, raw instinct. The display was more than enough to make any wild beast proud!

Shinji gave the penguin a firm nod, grateful the avian knew his place in the food chain. Namely, 50 steps up from his father. A true predator, maybe a God incarnate.

Misato's belly began to inflate in such a silly, raw manner, making her legs come clean off the ground.

He was so glad Tokyo-III bitches seemed to have such pliable flesh. They were tailor made for such large insertions!

Completely unknown to him and the rest of the world, NERV bases were hotspots of human strength, the collective AT field of humanity blazing with the power of creativity and, more specific to what he was directly benefiting from, adaptability.

For a being of such gifted endowments, nearing inhuman, Shinji had truly found a home where he could thrive in Tokyo-III. Not that he was consciously aware of such universal mechanics.

_"W-What the fuck is… he?!? Is he… an Angel dressed as a human?"_ Misato's last signed fragments of coherent thought chimed before they winked out, her face going full fuck-me mode; daddy bait.

Shinji's balls soon relaxed down into their sack as they ran low on cum at last, their metaphorical fuel-gauge clicking empty, at least for now.

Trying hard not to accidentally step on her distended belly, Shinji looked up to see PenPen casually drain the last of his beer before hopping off his seat and walking off his little home, waving one flipped behind him in farewell and goodnight.

He looked back down to see Misato’s glassy, blank eyes. "Good… the operation was successful: Hell-Babe defeated!" He grinned at the mindfucked bitch, dragging her up and off his rod to plant a long, saliva and cum mixed kiss to ensure she was properly claimed.

Shinji didn't mind his own sperm present in the ultra lewd kiss, easily ignoring it in the face of ensuring Misato's ahegao-filled mouth learned his taste. He continued his task of ownership by moving a hand down onto one of her oversized boobs.

_‘S-Tier meat… Misato Katsuragi acquired!’_ He thought gleefully as he wrapped his tongue around hers.

Eyes still gleaming with Berserk Mode, he reached up to rab a fistful of her purple locks and began to pull her towards his room. 

"You sleep with me tonight." He grunted, his cock flopping around as he walked, still absolutely filthy with spittle and cum.

Next on his list: Dr. Akagi. He would have a matching pair of MILF-y sextoys, no matter what it took!

\----------

As the night drifted by and gave way to morning, the Beast returned to it’s slumber and the soft, sweet boi was the one to open his eyes. Awakening with a stretch and a yawn, he decided the best way to start his way would be to make a bento for lunch, as well as making breakfast for Misato.

It had taken a short trip to the shop a few blocks away and using his NERV card for the first time, but it had been well worth the trip. 

So lost in thought, he didn’t notice as the still powerful sexual aura he was putting out attracted quite a bit of female attention. He turned the heads of them all, from ganguro sluts, to fat assed moms taking their runts to school. None were quite sure why the passive, gentle looking boi was so eye catching, but the seeds were being planted wherever he walked.

Internally he was celebrating how good the previous evening had been. Their session last night had been so fucking good! As always he just wished Tsundere could have seen it, she probably would have asked for more!

Back at the house, Misato had awoken before Shinji had and slipped away back to her room. She stopped on the way to take a shower, the drain quickly becoming full of cum as she was forced to evacuate some of the thick, chunky mess within her.

She was… impressed, to say the least. She never thought someone like him could withstand her simple teasing, much less goad her into escalating that far. Perhap she’d been underestimating him, he’d been so passive when she was double teaming him with Ritsuko in the elevator, but then again wasn’t it normal to let such master’s work their craft in peace?

She decided to just relax in her room and think on the implications of living under the same roof as a young man with such a strong duality.

Was she… going to face this everyday? Sure, she loves sex as much as a woman half her age, but… was she made for this? Could she hope to keep up as Shinji only grew more powerful?

She stared at her reflection in her floor length mirror, a scar below one of her breasts. The only outward presenting physical sign she’d experienced and survived the Second Impact.

She clenched her teeth as painful memories began to take root, but they were shooed away when she heard her apartment's door open. It was followed by a soft male greeting, announcing his presence like a little gentleman.

Smiling lightly at having another soul in the house up and about, she got up and began to prepare for her day. She still needed to tell Shinji he was all signed up for school!

Humming in delight as she opened her closet Misato made her choice. He was going to school today, right? That blue and white monstrosity wasn’t sexy at all, so why not show Shinji what a proper skirt looked like?

Mind made up, she grabbed a short grey skirt and combined it with a dark, sleeveless sweater, her trusty cross shaped necklace dangling between her breasts like usual.

"Hey, Shinji~! How are you?" She playfully greeted, internally dialing herself back, lest she unleash the beast again. She would need to find out what his limits were, just so she knew how close she could get~.

"Pretty fine!” He replied cheerfully. “Misato-san. I… I'm sorry about last night." He quietly murmured, a look of shame hitting him as he put the bags on the table.

Misato felt her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Given his bold declarations from the previous evening this was a definite twist. 

"I was just… I got carried away. That happens when I feel… well, really horny." He tried to explain, looking away from her bashfully as his cheeks turned scarlet. His brain floundered for words to convey just how much of a change it was when he got so aroused he couldn’t stand it anymore. “I just don’t really feel like myself sometimes…” He eventually decided.

Seeing him seem so genuinely vulnerable, Misato sighed and smiled gently. “How about I try and tone it down around the house, okay Shinji-chan?”

“Th-thank you!” He accepted her offer happily.

“So what’cha got there?” She asked curiously, lifting her arm in a half-gesture at the bags in his hand.

He looked at her in confusion for a second before looking down. “Oh! Well you don’t have any food so I thought I would make us breakfast?” He responded, tone growing question as he internally realized he might be insulting her.

Which was thankfully blown away instantly as a wide smile blossomed on her face and her eyes sparkled with delight, “Hell yeah! A home cooked breakfast? Looks like you know just how to start a day right! Need any help?”

“ _N_ **_o_ ** _!_ ” He exclaimed with a crack of his voice, having war flashbacks of the… sins against humanity growing in the dishes he’d cleared the previous day. “I-I mean, no, that’s okay. Thank you Misato-san.” He finished respectfully as he pulled himself back from that particular ledge of madness.

“Well alright then, I’m gonna watch some TV, make yourself at home in there. I don’t cook very often so go nuts.” She shrugged him off and made herself a spot on the couch.

Making a simple meal of sunny-side-up eggs over rice with a small side of fish should have only taken about 10 minutes, but the kitchen was… less than well organized, and he couldn’t properly start cooking until he got it all sorted.

So it took about half an hour for him to finish the food and come out to place it on the table. The grateful kiss on the cheek was unexpected and had him steaming through the meal.

“Oh, Shinji-chan, forgot to tell you!” Misato blurted with a half chewed bit of fish in her mouth.

He waited patiently for her to continue as she finished chewing and swallowed.

“I signed you up for school; paperwork’s gone through and your transcripts were transferred already.” She explained.

“Ah.” He hemmed, much like a certain blue eyed babe, looking down at the white button up shirt and black slacks that had been set out for him. “That would explain why this looks like a uniform.” He reasoned.

“Yep!” She chirped happily, her grin turned mischievous. “The girls uniform is pretty bland, but I’m sure you’ll find a few of your new classmates really _fill it out_.” She purred.

He turned scarlet and steadfastly looked down at his lap, images of Rei’s mind-blowingly sexy body flickering across his mind’s eye. He didn’t dare comment, lest he start the cycle of lewdness and wind up missing school because he was using his Hell-Babe Onahole all morning.

He clamped his hand down on his rapidly hardening erection and looked up at her. “W-when should we leave?”

She gave a closed mouth giggle at his antics, eyes sparking with mirth. “Eager aren’t we, Shin- _oh shit_ !” She interrupted herself with a blurt as she looked over at the clock. “Right now, let’s _go_!”

Assuming easily why she was panicking, Shinji did his best to hurriedly get up and quickly get his shoes on, all but pushed out the door by Misato before they were both on his feet.

He looked back at the bowls on the table and lamented not being able to clean them while the food was still fresh and hadn’t dried in the tableware.

He was pulled from his lament as Misato leaned in close, pushing herself against his back as they entered the hallways of the apartment complex. “I said I’d dial it back, not stop. _Mama likes_ what she felt last night, _Shin-chan_ ~” She purred, reaching down to very briefly grab his mostly softened shaft in a quick little grope.

Taken by surprise by the move, he shuddered to a stop midstep. “Ack.” He responded eloquently.

\----------

Tokyo-III's Municipal High School looked, by all right, better than his previous school in every way.

The buildings may have been similar enough, but Shinji’s eyes were wide as he looked at each and every one of his soon-to-be classmates. The second thing that stood out was they all seemed incredibly nice, groups and cliques seeming to intermingle and chat easily.

The main thing that stood out was that Misato’s earlier teasing was _not_ a falsehood made for the sake of toying with him. The female population of the school had bodies that were absolutely stunning, each and every one of them so hyper-sexualized and cock-awakening he didn’t know how there wasn’t a massive orgy in every hallway! 

Surely, any perv who knew how to take sneaky pics and videos would find this place to fame and fortune in no time at all here.

It wasn’t just big tits and fat asses either, the sky was apparently the limit in this new heaven Shinji had walked into. Yamato Nadeshiko beauties, girls with long hair, short hair, light and dark, some had perky and petite bodies flaunting seductive thigh gaps, while others were massively endowed! Not quite reached the level of Misato, but that was a flat out impossible bar for a highschool girl to meet, so that was far from an insult.

Two girls in particular caught his eye; a spunky, lively redhead with her hair up in a ponytail with a slim waist and a really expansive pair of fat boobs, walking next to a blue-ish, multi-colored hair cutie who was very much on the petite side and had a perfectly pert, round butt with a thigh gap that had his shaft quivering to slide into.

However, what caught his attention in the best way possible was the sight of a very familiar shade of blue hair among the crowd. She disappeared before he could even begin to approach, but just knowing she was a classmate of his at the same school was exhilarating. 

Was she… real then? He was getting so confused; between mirages, vague mentions, a blurry black and white photo, and his hyper realistic dream he just didn’t know what to think!

He was assigned to Class 2-A, and the trip there was absolute hell on his pants as he passed girl after girl that would have had an easily earned place in his wet dreams. It took all his willpower to keep his monster dong down and at least partially flaccid.

He arrived at his classroom and, in his distracted state, forgot to knock and simply barged in. The first thing he noticed, unsurprisingly, was a single crimson orb boring into him from across the classroom.

He couldn’t make out what her expression was. Was she... pissed off at him? Her expression for sure seemed to say so, completely flat of emotion, and her body language was equally as blank, but...

A harsh looking brunette barked at him to sit down, and he did so out of pure reflex, finding the first available seat as fast as his legs could move and planting his butt into it firmly.

Despite the… meek first impression, the female half of the class paid him particular attention. Some covert, others more overt, but most somewhere in between. There was just something about him none of them could place....

The long-ponytailed redhead from earlier was seated behind him and was free to blatantly eye him up and down suspiciously, her intense gaze measuring him. Her stare was only broken as she looked down, curious to find her legs subconsciously spreading by some instinct she couldn’t quite grasp.

Before Shinji could really relax into his new chair he looked up and froze.

“Stand!” The brunette ordered again, looking directly at him.

He did so, and before he could even open his mouth she barked again, “Introduce yourself!”

"E-eh… My name is… Shinji Ikari. A pleasure?" He replied, all of this moving too fast for him to truly feel comfortable or gain any confident momentum.

A few of the girls smiled wickedly, pleased to have a name to moan during their deepest, lewdest dreams, something to shout as they all came like waterfalls! The boi was just too cute not to dream about!

"Good work! Take a seat, now!" The brunette ordered, seemingly unable to speak in anything but sharp, barked commands.

_‘...Why does she look really familiar?’_ He wondered to himself distantly as he did as he was told. For sure she had an incredibly hot body, more on the slim side with modest endowments, but she was incredibly cute.

Actually… something about her face in particular looked _really_ familiar...

Shinji was so distracted by his tip-of-the-tongue remembrance that he failed to see a male student nearby staring daggers at him with annoyance on his face, the stocky boy firmly fitting the stereotype of jock, only further proven by wearing a tracksuit instead of his uniform.

Toji Suzuhara had heard rumors about the EVA's Pilot being transferred to the school, in no small part thanks to Kensuke being a huge military nerd and having a knack for knowing things he _probably_ shouldn’t.

The math was so simple even someone like Toji could figure it out. It had to be this Ikari guy. Thanks to that idiot his sister, his precious Sakura, was hurt in the battle! He was going to kick that scrawny new kid’s ass!

Classes were… Well Shinji wasn’t sure why he expected them to be any different but honestly it was like he was right back home as he listened to the teacher drone on and on, many a head drooping low as the lesson seemed to go on forever. Eventually though, lunch break finally arrived and they were all free, for at least a little while.

Ayanami seemed content to stay where she was, continuing to stare out the window, exactly the same thing she’d been doing since she broke eye contact with him when he’d burst into the room.

He moved to approach her, gate cautious and uncertain, not fully believing she wouldn’t simply vanish on the wind again. "H-Hey… you’re Ayanami, right?"

His soft, effeminate voice reached her ear, causing her to retreat from her inner musings and turn to look at him with her intimidating eye.

"Ah.” Her mouth opened just a fraction in an intensely muted gesture of surprise, like she hadn’t seen him walk in. “It is you again, Pilot Ikari." She replied in a soft whisper, so painfully similar to his dream he couldn’t believe it. 

_‘_ **_Hey, look who's back! Ready for Round 2?!_ ** _"_

Rei’s eyebrow twitched so imperceptibly nobody in the class had the body language training to come close to spotting it. It was that voice again.

Behind Shinji the jock in the jumpsuit gnashed his teeth together, Rei’s greeting having given him the hard evidence he needed to justify his rage.

“A… gain? D-did we meet… at the hospital…?” He asked, burning with curiosity.

Remaining silent, the blue haired girl simply gave a small nod of her head, her crimson gaze still locked onto his.

"OH!” He gaped sharply as the reality of what the two of them had done, _for real_ , sank in. “Then.. then I… want to apologise for what I did… I thought you were just a dream…" He did his best to be honest and upfront; Tsundere would do no less, so neither could he.

Rei tilted her head curiously, internally wondering why her fellow pilot was apologising over something she enjoyed so much. 

"There is little need to apologise. I have been ordered to ease your suffering." She replied.

Shinji was sure it was just a trick of the light, but the faintest dusting of pink appeared on her ghostly white cheeks as she averted her gaze. “My mission was completed… most enjoyably.”

_"_ **_Of course you did! You licked up all the cum on the floor with your tongue!_ ** _"_ The voice cackled, causing Rei to narrow her eyes just the slightest touch. The voice was beginning to grow annoying, it was disrupting the pleasant silence of her own thoughts.

Emboldened, Shinji stepped a little closer to her, his voice lowering enough that only she could hear it, "So… would you like to do it again, after school?" his pants were tenting at the mere thought of having her beneath him again, having her mountainous breasts uncovered and defenseless to his roaming hands and greedy mouth~!

Rei thought about it, eyes narrowing again as the voice within her interrupted her lackadaisical mental process with a loud cackle, crowing, _“_ **_Yes! Bareback dicking! Get some more!_ ** _”_

"Yes." Rei replied simply, as she preferred.

"Perfect… Do you live with your parents, or a relative?" He asked her curiously, more than a little excited and already thinking of all the things they were sure to do.

Suzuhara, impatiently tapping his foot leaning against his desk and waiting for the shrimp to be done talking, wondered what the loser could have to say that was making the infamously borderline-mute Rei Ayanami respond.

The jock's taste in ladies was reduced to being Hikarisexual, having eyes for only the cute class representative. As a normal teen, his idea of a date was far more chaste than what Shinji was whispering with Rei about, to be sure. Even in the tail end of puberty regular people just couldn’t keep up with the Pilots who’d sat in an Eva.

He finally growled and kicked off his desk, marching forward impatiently, "Hey! You! You’re takin’ too long, what’re ya even talkin’ about!” He exclaimed gruffly.

"None of your business." The Beast gleamed behind Shinji’s eyes as he snapped up to look at the person who’d interrupted his time with the soft spoken beauty.

In any other situation, or rather if it was anyone else, they would have questioned the sudden shift in mannerisms and taken heed, but Toji was infamous for being very…. straight forward.

"The hell it ain’t! I gotta talk to you, shrimp!" Toji demanded, reaching out to grab Shinji’s arm.

Again, anybody else would have second guessed their decision when the forearm beneath his grasp revealed itself to be deceptively solid, but Toji was a jock and had a bit of a skewed bias on muscle mass. Solid or not, the new kid was shrimpy to someone who’d spent his life being highly active.

Shinji looked down at the hand grabbing his arm, past experiences having colored him to know how this would end, “Will you leave me alone afterward?”

He’d suffered very little bullying first hand, having previously mastered the ability to all but sink into the shadows and escape notice, but he’d certainly seen his fair share of it from others and was far from ignorant.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. C’mon!” Toji snapped, pulling him towards the door, which was made easier as Shinji followed along willingly. 

Neither of them noticed Hikari watching the whole display, a harsh expression on her face aimed purely at Toji.

The short walk was made in a tense silence. Eventually Toji released Shinji’s arm as it was clear he wasn’t about to run away. In a matter of minutes the two finally stopped in a secluded spot between two different school buildings.

"So, what do you need?” Shinji asked, finally breaking the silence.

Toji puffed himself up, fists clenching at his sides, “My sister was trapped in one of the buildings your stupid purple robot fell on.” He hissed, "Apologise for what you did to Sakura, or else…!"

Shinji looked down; that was the last thing he expected to hear. He’d assumed Toji simply had a thing for Rei and didn’t like the new kid horning in on ‘his territory’, but that was a genuine reason to be furious. "I'm sorry." He said, bowing towards the other teen. “I’ve never piloted before and it was… a really scary experience.” He trailed off lamely, struggling to find words to explain the encounter.

“ _Scary_ ? It was **_scary_ ** ?!” Toji barked, reaching forward to grab Shinji’s shirt collar and stand him upright, glaring right at him face to face. “Scary is being a helpless 12 year old hiding from a literal monster and suddenly having a _building fall on you_!”

Shinji bit his lip, the other boy’s remarks cutting deep. “It wasn’t easy for me either… I didn’t know how to move the Eva at all.” He muttered morosely.

The jock scoffed, “Yeah? So what new kid, at least you were safe and sound inside a billion tons of metal!”

“...I felt all of it...”

Toji froze, “What?”

Shinji looked at him, eyes growing distant as he remembered back to the battle, his eye beginning to throb with a dull ache. “In order to pilot the Eva I have to feel what it feels. I felt _all_ of it.”

The hand gripping Shinji’s collar went slack as Toji took a step back, mentally replaying the battle he’d seen on the screens in his bunker. “But… that pink lance thing, it went right thr-”

“Stop, please.”

The last of Toji’s rage was firmly doused as he looked into the haunted gaze of the boy before him, his clouded gaze looking clean through him into the past. A past he’d just shoved right back on him.

_‘Ah shit.’_ Toji wasn’t really one to get down on himself, but even with the justified anger at his back he felt like a bastard.

“...Alright new kid, you get a pass this time, but I'm keeping an eye on you." He said gruffly, unsure of exactly what to do now that he’d vented his emotions. “I’ll… catch ya ‘round I guess…” He finished lamely before turning on his heel and walking away. A firm declaration stopped him though.

“I’ll do better next time.”

Toji stopped and looked back at the Pilot to find his back straight and his gaze sharp. 

“I’ll do better so something like what happened to Sakura-san doesn’t happen again.” Shinji repeated firmly.

“Well good.” The jock sniffed, giving a firm node. That’s the kind of guy he wanted protecting them. “I’ll pass that along.”

\----------

Shinji was grateful he’d had a chance to eat right before school, because the encounter with Toji left him almost no time at all to eat. He’d been forced to grab a couple of snack cakes from a vending machine on his way back to class.

The rest of his classes were just as mind numbing as those before lunch, and before he knew it was time to leave.

“Are you ready to depart, Pilot Ikari?”

He almost jumped as Rei’s soft voice sounded from right next to him, and he turned to see she was standing right beside his desk. Despite her top heavy anatomy she was shockingly quiet

"W-What do you mean?" Shinji asked, taken aback by her sudden appearance. With mechanical practice, his hands worked to gather his things and slide them cleanly and neatly into his backpack.

"I have determined the best way to achieve my objective is to escort you back to your domicile." She explained to her fellow Pilot.

Shinji's nostrils flared as his eyes took in how her puffy areola were beginning to press and bulge against the thick straps of her uniform top. He recognized a chance when he saw one; a chance to claim her holes for use once more, pure, perfect debauchery!

_"_ **_Get him alone and jump him! At least a little succ, come on!_ ** _"_ Rei’s new inner voice seemed absolutely delighted to be nearby Shinji again, and the cheering took on a higher, needier tone as she all but whined within Rei’s head.

"Alright… I’d like that. I’ve never walked home with someone before.” He said with a pleased, warm smile. “Oh! Do you know where I live?" He asked her suddenly as a thought occurred.

Near the entrance of the classroom the long haired, ponytailed redhead stared at Shinji as she made her way out of the room, her hackles raised and her thighs trembling. Something about his stance and aura was shifting as he talked with the normally completely anti-social Rei. Whatever it was, she _liked it_.

"I was given extensive information on you to complete my appointed task." Rei responded primly, voice as flat as always. 

"W-well if you need to stay close… maybe you’d like to live with us? We have a spare room, and I’m sure Misato-san would love more company.” He actually had no idea if she would or not, but he was running purely on Horny Energy and wasn’t really doing much brain thinking. 

“How does that sound?" He finished his offer, his cumtanks churning as he thought about having access to Rei at all hours of the night.

Like a bucket of ice water, her response lanced through his increasingly lewd thought. "No."

“Ah…?” Shinji replied, blinking.

“My living quarters are efficiently located to fit my current needs.” She elaborated, taking his tilted head as an order to explain further.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she began speaking again, that devilishly erotic and hard won blush dancing across her cheeks again. “You are correct however, more time together would be… most efficient. I shall endeavor to meet you outside of your dwelling in the mornings, whenever viable.” She allowed, speaking even more slowly than usual as she analysed her motivations for making such a declaration as she made it.

This would require further exploration, she decided. The thought of being around her fellow pilot with more frequency was making her body temperature rise pleasantly.

"O-oh, I guess that makes sense. Well if your… _current needs_ ever change, the offer is always open." He purred, his tone surprisingly suave even to his own ears.

"I shall keep that in mind, thank you for facilitating my duties, Pilot Ikari. Are you finished?" She repeated, patiently waiting for his leave.

_‘I’ll_ **_facilitate_ ** _my dick with your_ **_throat_ **…’ He thought heatedly, moving to stand, but the sheer size of his bulge made getting out of his seat/desk a tricky task. His shaft had swelled up nearly completely, basically a third leg.

Seeing as everyone had left the classroom he extracted himself from his desk as best he could, gracelessly half-falling out of his before raising himself up to stand in front of her. "I’m going to need your help soon, Rei, to ease my suffering."

To illustrate his point he pulled her closer by one of the vertical straps running up her upper torso with one hand, pressing their chests together, and guided one of her hands down to the violently pulsing bulge jutting from his crotch.

"I understand and will comply." She responded, her hand grasping and beginning to pump up and down the shaft she was made to grasp all on her own. Having recognized a pattern, Rei was sure her inner voice was about to make some form of comment, but the only thing resounding through her mind was choked, orgasmic moaning and happy squealing. The sound, as well as the feeling of unique hardness underneath her palm, was making her belly feel tingly once again. 

"I guess you liked what we did at the hospital, huh? _Good_." He growled as he momentarily took a step back and tossed his bag over one shoulder.

Rei looked down to find his hand was still grasping one of her straps, forcibly guiding her along as he led the two of them out of the classroom and down the hall. Once more she was struck by how curiously pleasing such a gesture was.

“Pilot Ikari, am I not to ease your burdens?” She asked curiously, wondering why they were walking when she was sure they had both agreed on what objectives needed to be focused on.

“Not here.” He grunted, his hand releasing from her top for just a moment before it darted down, under her widely flared skirt, and grabbed a tight fist-full of her ass. His fingers easily sank knuckle deep into the pliable ass meat. ”There." He decided, his eyes locking on an alley near two old run down buildings a few blocks from the school.

It was easy to find a dark, secluded corner, and Shinji wasted no time in kicking the incoming debauchery off; dropping his bag harshly to the ground and leaning against a wall, his hands quickly undoing his pants.

"I need your mouth." He announced, no questioning or softness to his tone, as he slid his pants down and his cock swung upwards like a flexing, bulging arm.

“Ah…” Rei gasped, feeling something about the shape of his endowment and how the top several inches of it were slimy with some form of discharge to be most appetizing. “I shall do my duty.”

"First, come here. I want to taste you." His tongue peaked out to lick his lips as he watched Rei walk closer, the thick, usually conservative uniform stretched lewdly over her form.

"This is… my first kiss.” He admitted, a bit softer. “Have you done this before?" As soon as she was within reach his hands raised up to grasp at both of her melons, gripping them firmly but not too tightly.

"I have not." She softly replied, as the voice in her mind purred, eagerly waiting for the mating to begin! _"_ **_Amazing! Truly fresh material!_ ** _"_

Rei had little time to react or prepare herself, not that she knew the first thing about osculation to begin with, before his tongue was suddenly wrestling with hers within her mouth. Sliding and rubbing against the dextrous pink meat of her mouth while their lips mashed and slapped together, growing increasingly messy with saliva.

It was debased, it was wet, it was messy, and it was making a mess of her uniform as drool began to pour down her front. It was essentially the exact opposite of the normally slow, ploddingly calculated way with which the electric blue haired girl chose to live her existence. And yet… 

Rei felt nothing but satisfaction and pleasure fill her core. Curiously, she found one of her feet lifting off the ground, and mentally tracked it’s path as it journeyed up, and then suddenly around behind her fellow pilot, locking her leg around his waist and pulling him even closer to her.

_‘Pilot Ikari seems pleased by this.’_ She thought with a hint of what most would call glee, experiencing satisfaction as her body seemed to know just how to fulfill her objective to the best of its ability.

Sure enough, Shinji moaned happily into her mouth as the maneuver, and rewarded her by flexing his arms and bringing both palms down on her phat ass, double claps resounding as her tightly gripped both cheeks and slammed his thrumming girth between her thicc thighs.

Minutes slid by seamlessly as the two mashed lips, the mess they made only growing more lewd with time, but like all good things eventually it had to come to an end, and the first act of their mating ritual came to a close. The now slightly raw lips of the two parting for good with a wet pop, thick strands of saliva connecting them even as their head drew as far back as her locked leg and his groping hands would allow.

"Ready for what comes next?" He breathed, sawing his log up and into the rapidly moistening labia he could feel very clearly through her thin panties.

"I am ready." The blue-haired girl replied, her normally quite tone distorted by the ropes of saliva coating her lips leading to more of a slurred lisp.

The Pilot of Unit-00 couldn’t stop her hips from grinding back and forth against the boy holding her so tightly, and frankly saw little reason to stop doing so. She was, however, for possibly the first time in her life, filled with a strange sense of… intimidation?

_‘Yes. That is the best word to use. Pilot Ikari’s penis is… quite awesome.’_ She mused, her knees bending just a touch to allow for even more contact between their grinding genitalia. _‘Is this fear?’_ She wondered, recognizing that some distant part of herself was blaring an alarm, making every effort to get her to flee from his pleasant, rough embrace.

_"_ **_Ha! Well you know what they say, you have to face your fears_ ** **head on** **_!_ ** _"_

As had frequently become the case recently, Rei was left wondering in vain what and who the voice within her head was. She was sure she’d been taking her medication, her form was stable and fit for duty, as far as she was aware…

Her patient and plodding thoughts were interrupted as she felt Shinji let go of her ass, only to plant his hands on her shoulder and push her first back off of him, and then _down_.

Obediently, Rei dropped her body into a deep squat, her jiggly bottom resting perfectly on her upturned heels as her meaty thighs spread in a near 180 degree angle.

If she had access to both of them at the moment, she was sure her eyes would have crossed as she was suddenly made to look at the towery behemoth of a cock that was shoved in her face, it’s sheer width filling a majority of her vision, and it’s considerable weight resting itself atop her head.

She felt a not so insignificant trickle of wet heat building upon her back between her shoulder blades as the head of his shaft began to spew it’s slimy discharge, doing it’s best to rapidly ruin the back of her uniform as well.

Rei was quite pleased to find that Pilot Ikari’s previous actions had equipped her with the required lubricant to effortlessly begin her task, the frothy saliva on her lips smearing and spreading across his girth as she got to work licking and sucking at him with admittedly amateur skill.

His groans were pleasing, she wished to hear more of them.

"Amazing, keep going…" He breathed, half lidded eyes looking down at her face, half concealed by his schlong. Without him even needing to instruct her, her hands lifted up off her thighs and began rubbing and caressing his low hanging balls and bulging veins.

The colossal orbs definitely appreciated the perfect feeling of her dainty, silky smooth hands giving them a thorough rub down, rumbling like a brewing thunderstorm under her deft ministrations with such strength that he felt his legs threatening to turn to gelatin.

"Fucking amazing… My suffering is slowly going out…" He moaned lowly and deeply, stroking her hair as she worked. Unsure as she was, the way the exotic cutie was using her mouth and hands was perfect!

Rei had always taken satisfaction in a job well done. She was a Tool of Humanity, and she found a deep sense of fulfillment in her role. But here, now, kneeling before the Commander's son, she couldn’t help but feel like her previous achievements and the rewarding feeling of satisfaction were utterly dwarfed by the sheer pleasure that threatened to flood her mind and rob her of the needed balance to continue her appointed task.

Even now, below her, soaking clean through her innocent and plain white panties, her core announced it’s happiness with a spine tingling throb and a seemingly never ending wave of sexual fluid.

Shifting and pulling back his hips, Shinji took the initiative to change things up and rested the slimy, filthy head of his cock against her cheek. His eager cumtanks revved up, like tired squealing against pavement with the parking break on, and Rei’s dusted pink cheek was instantly splattered with ropey globules of syrupy pre-cum.

Taking the initiative herself, Rei cocked her head and opened her maw wide, strands of frothed saliva dangling like fangs from her full lips before she glomped it closed around the engorged flesh. Her throat instantly began working to slurp down the pungent liquid, her single blazing red eye looking right up at him as she went about her obscene task like the perfect little fuckdoll she was becoming.

It was simply too much for him to bear, and his hands found their way to gripping her completely unresisting skull.

"G-gonna cum now!" He yelped, his hips trying and failing to ram more than a few solitary inches into her inexperienced throat, just not quite able to get the right angle in his blind, desperate thrusting.

Once more Rei was struck by the odd sensation of one eye crossing as she looked down and saw the pronounced vascularity of Shinji’s penis grow even more pronounced, his weighty testicles rising up out of her grasp as they pulled tight against his body.

With a meaty pulse of his shaft that pried her mouth open even further, Rei found not only her mouth, but her entire throat bathed in thick, stark white paste that clung to everything it coated.

A sound akin to a garden hose being sprayed directly into a mound of dirt came from beneath them as a blasting of nutbutter squirted out her nose and shot the gap between Shinji’s thighs to carve furrows in the grassy earth beneath them.

Despite the thick jets leaving her body, the vast majority of the incoming discharge found it’s way down to her belly, which slowly but surely began expanding with his sloppy ballbatter.

A long minute passed before Shinji began to pull his still active cum cannon out of her throat only to find that he had to work at it, struggling to escape the tight seal her lewdly extended lips had on his vibrating shaft, but eventually succeeded with a loud, wet pop.

He made to begin stroking his shaft to keep the pleasure and seed coming, but found that both of Ayanami’s hands were already there, stroking and milking out blast after blistering blast of cockjuice onto her face, making an utter mess of her features, and even forcing her to close her one good eye!

If such a display were caught on film it would surely become legend instantly; the one-man bukkake show to put all others to shame. JAV studios the nation over would be begging on hands and knees to hire not only him, but the pale, angelic beauty that had drawn such an intense display from him.

"Open wide, Ayanami. Gulp down my cum!" The teenaged beast ordered the cutie under his complete control, his hands unmoving on her head.

His trust was rewarded as she immediately proceeded to dive back in, lips pursing in an obscene, open mouthed kiss to his cockhead while her tongue darted around the rim of his cavernous urethra that continued to deliver it’s payload.

The lagoon of goo that was her face and throat looked so perfect, so beautiful, to his gleaming eyes that he lamented the fact that he hadn’t had a chance to replace his phone yet so he could get a proper picture of it.

A little grunt followed by a small thrust had his lance lodged firmly in her throat, the bulge in her neck resting almost comfortably on her collarbone as she continued to gulp down the precious cream of her own volition.

As she sucked and slurped her way through his momentous load, her eye peaked open to look to him again and Shinji could swear her pupil, shadowed by the quivering ball jelly balancing on her eyelid, had morphed from a proper circle into a glowing heart.

_"_ **_Amazing!! 10/10, would fuck again!_ ** _"_ If she was in any state to have coherent thoughts, Rei would have heard the excited clapping celebrating her first successful irrumatio experience. 

But she wasn’t, Rei was firmly in the zen, nirvana rich mental state of a perfectly creamed ahegao bitch, her mind utterly blank of any and every thought, her mind devoted fully and utterly to relishing in the taste of sperm!

"Woah… That was so fucking good!” He huffed out a hot breath, inhaling deeply to luxuriate in the feeling of the crisp afternoon air. “I guess you’ll just have to shower back home…. at your place." He mumbled, relaxed, pleased smile dimming lightly as he remembered her turning down his offer.

Was this really his new life? Was his time in Tokyo-III going to be a constant routine of blue-ball sessions, followed by a stiff trip to Ayanami for a thorough, messy draining?

“Sign me up~!" He purred with delight at the upcoming lewdness!

\----------

Far, far below the two of them, deep within the bowels of the bowels of NERV behind dozens of locked and sealed bulkheads, seven unevenly spaced eyes gleamed and hundreds of bone white arms and legs wiggled with glee. “ **_Your Goddess is pleased, my Children~!_ **”

No one was around to hear the shockingly feminine, seductive voice blasting forth from the impaled mass of alien flesh, not a single soul there to even begin to suspect anything deeper was at play other than the factors already on the board.

And so the being’s machinations proceeded, unhindered by mortal hands.
    
    
     ...つづく
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So here we are again! Chapter 3 was quite fun to do, as we head into canon territory, and honestly, can't wait to go down even further into it!
> 
> Special thanks to Slicerness for co-writting and editing, as well as TasteofChoklit (Choklit11) for the art!
> 
> Please, share and comment!


End file.
